Amicitia Aeternam
by La-p'tite-tete
Summary: Suite immédiate du tome 7, première année. Histoire d'amitié et de fraternité, mêlée d'ennuis et d'aventures, bien sûr... Weasley, Potter et Malefoy, trois noms liés pour les prochaines générations. Attention, malgré le pairing, ceci n'est pas un slash!
1. A bord du Poudlard Express

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 01 : A bord du Poudlard Express 

Albus Potter continua d'agiter la main bien après que son père eût disparu de son champ de vision et que la gare de King's Cross se fût fondue parmi les immeubles de Londres. Il avait l'impression que s'il détournait les yeux de la grande ville, il ne la reverrait jamais. C'était stupide, bien sûr. Il reviendrait pour les vacances de Noël.

Rose Weasley tira sur sa manche, le ramenant au présent.

– Allons chercher un compartiment. Il est hors de question que nous allions avec ton frère.

Albus acquiesça en prenant sa malle et celle de sa cousine, lui laissant le soin de porter les hiboux.

– James m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas l'embarrasser devant ses amis, de toutes façons, dit-il en traînant les malles derrière lui.

Alors qu'ils remontaient le train en quête de places où s'asseoir, Albus constata avec gêne que la plupart des élèves semblaient le suivre des yeux. Il en fit la remarque à Rose qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– C'est parce que tu ressembles à ton père, expliqua-t-elle en collant son nez à la vitre d'un compartiment qui s'avéra rempli de troisième année.

– James aussi, remarqua Albus.

– Oui, mais toi, tu as aussi ses yeux, continua sa cousine. Mis à part _**la**_ cicatrice, tu es son portrait craché. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tout le monde te regarde.

Elle poussa la porte d'un compartiment.

– Bonjour ! lança-t-elle au garçon qui était à l'intérieur. On peut s'asseoir là ?

Le garçon, qui regardait par la fenêtre, se retourna avec un sursaut. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux gris et un visage fin et pâle. Albus le reconnut. Son père avait salué de loin les parents de Rose et les siens avant que le train ne démarrât. Il lui adressa un sourire engageant que l'autre ne lui retourna pas.

– Toutes les autres places sont prises, continuait Rose en installant les cages des hiboux dans le casier à bagages. Tu entres en première année ?

Le garçon hocha la tête sans dire un mot, ses yeux clairs suivant chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Albus commençait à trouver ce silence dérangeant, mais sa cousine paraissait s'en accommoder parfaitement. Pour s'occuper, il tenta de hisser les malles dans les filets.

– Nous aussi. Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor, alors je suppose qu'il y a une petite chance pour que j'y aille. Pareil pour Albus. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon la regarda bizarrement.

– Vous ne le savez pas ? demanda-t-il, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Rose et Albus secouèrent la tête simultanément. Le garçon parut gêné et évita leurs regards.

– Qui êtes-vous, _vous_ ? interrogea-t-il sans répondre.

Rose eut un rire embarrassé.

– Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis Rose Weasley, et voici mon cousin Albus Potter.

Le garçon ne parut pas surpris à l'énoncé des noms. Sans doute les avait-il vus à la gare en compagnie de leurs parents.

– Je suis Scorpius.

Comme ils attendaient la suite d'un air interrogateur, il soupira.

– …Malefoy.

– Oh ! s'exclama Rose.

Leur curiosité envers le garçon redoubla. Ils avaient entendu parler des Malefoy par leurs parents. Le grand-père de Scorpius, Lucius Malefoy, avait été condamné à la prison à vie pour avoir fait partie des Mangemorts. Le père de Scorpius, Drago (celui qui avait salué ses propres parents, réalisa Albus), avait été reconnu coupable de tentatives d'assassinat en tant que Mangemort, mais comme il était mineur au moment des faits, il n'avait pas été tenu pour responsable de ses actes. Ses six mois d'Azkaban lui avaient été valus par la Marque qu'il portait au bras gauche. Comme il ne s'était pas rendu coupable de meurtre en étant majeur, il avait été relâché. Les Malefoy, autrefois si puissants, vivaient désormais en reclus, mis au ban de la société. La mère de Drago, Narcissa, avait demandé à rester auprès de son mari. Depuis que les Détraqueurs s'en étaient enfuis, Azkaban était en effet beaucoup plus accueillante… façon de parler.

Albus s'aperçut qu'il fixait toujours Scorpius la bouche grande ouverte, et que le garçon, devenu cramoisi malgré son teint pâle, gigotait malaisément sur son siège, le regard fuyant. Rose s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Et dans quelle Maison crois-tu que tu seras ? demanda-t-elle comme si le silence gêné qui s'était étiré n'avait jamais existé.

Scorpius parut surpris de l'entendre poursuivre la conversation. Il devait avoir l'habitude d'être évité, mais Rose lui souriait gentiment. Albus se sentit soudain très fier de sa cousine.

– Ma mère dit qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leur famille, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je crois qu'elle dit ça surtout parce que ses parents sont des Moldus.

– Ah… fit Scorpius. Vous êtes des Sangs-Mêlés ? Tous les deux ?

– Est-ce que c'est important ? demanda Albus sur un ton de défi.

Scorpius hésita.

– Je…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, et les trois futurs élèves sursautèrent.

– Albus, Rose, grinça James Potter, je voudrais vous dire un mot.

Ils lancèrent un regard d'excuse à Scorpius qui, l'air résigné, détourna les yeux en direction du paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. James referma la porte et se tourna vers eux, l'air sévère. Albus se prépara au numéro du grand-frère-qui-s'inquiète-pour-son-cadet-et-qui-va-lui-faire-un-sermon.

– Je ne veux pas que vous traîniez avec ce garçon, commença James en croisant les bras pour avoir l'air plus imposant du haut de ses treize ans. Vous savez qui c'est ? Tout le train en parle.

Rose fronça les sourcils et plaqua ses poings sur ses hanches, dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à gronder un des enfants.

– J'ai honte de toi, James. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre à écouter les ragots. Scorpius nous a paru très gentil.

– C'est l'héritier Malefoy ! s'exclama James. Une des plus grandes familles de mages noirs qui existent ! Il ne faut pas qu'on vous voie avec lui ! Al, s'il te plaît, je veux bien que vous veniez dans mon compartiment, mais restez à l'écart de ce type !

Albus hésita, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait toujours écouté son frère, qui était son modèle. Mais il avait onze ans, il allait entrer à Poudlard, et il était temps de se détacher – un peu – de James. Il opta pour un compromis.

– Ecoute, Jamie, commença-t-il, il n'y a pas de places ailleurs. Si nous venions dans ton compartiment, on se marcherait sur les pieds à chaque mouvement. On va rester ici le temps du voyage, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire autrement, ajouta-t-il en voyant son frère se renfrogner.

– A Poudlard, tout le monde parle des Malefoy comme LA famille à éviter.

– Papa m'a dit de ne pas croire tout ce que tu dis sur Poudlard, objecta Albus.

– Tous les Malefoy sont allés à Serpentard…

Albus sentit la peur qui l'avait quitté depuis sa discussion avec son père reprendre le dessus sur son bon sens. Il jeta un coup d'œil craintif vers la porte du compartiment.

– Vraiment ?

– Ne l'écoute pas, Al, intervint Rosie. Je suis sûre que toutes ces histoires sur les Serpentards sont un tissu de mensonges. Maman dit toujours que…

– Ce ne sont pas des mensonges ! coupa James. Aucun d'eux n'est resté pour la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, c'est papa qui l'a dit !

– C'était il y a vingt ans, James ! Les choses ont changé, depuis !

– James, dit Albus d'un ton raisonnable avant que son frère et sa cousine n'allassent plus loin, je dois apprendre à me débrouiller sans toi. On se revoit à Poudlard.

James parut pris de court par la soudaine détermination de son frère, mais il haussa les épaules et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Rose et Albus le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu dans le wagon suivant, puis Rose se tourna vers Albus avec un grand sourire.

– Je suis fière de toi, Al ! Il était temps que tu arrêtes de l'idéaliser !

Albus entra sans répondre dans le compartiment et se jeta sur un siège. Scorpius avait sorti son livre de Métamorphose et paraissait plongé dans sa lecture, aussi furent-ils surpris de l'entendre parler :

– Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. J'ai l'habitude d'être tout seul.

Rose se redressa, indignée.

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents ou tes grands-parents ont fait des erreurs qu'il faut que tu les paies à leur place ! Je pense qu'Azkaban est largement suffisante pour réconcilier un homme avec la société, peu importe son passé !

Scorpius écarquilla ses grands yeux gris, son livre oublié posé à côté de lui.

– Elle fait toujours des phrases comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Albus.

– Toujours, confirma celui-ci. En général, c'est juste avant qu'elle propose une idée d'association. Qu'est-ce que tu vas proposer, cette fois, Rosie ? S.N.I.F. ? Société Nationale d'Insertion des Familles ? Sans vouloir t'insulter, Scorpius.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, assura le garçon blond pendant que Rose se mettait à bouder. Pour une fois que quelqu'un en plaisante…

Albus lui sourit gentiment.

– On va recommencer depuis le début, d'accord ? Bonjour, enchaîna-t-il en tendant sa main, je m'appelle Albus Potter. Et la fille à l'air particulièrement agréable assise à côté de toi est ma cousine, Rose Weasley.

Scorpius étouffa un rire.

– Enchanté, Scorpius Malefoy.

Il serra la main d'Albus.

– Aïe !

Les deux garçons se lâchèrent aussitôt. Une décharge électrique venait de traverser leurs mains jointes. Ils se frottèrent la paume en riant.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à jouer à la Bataille Explosive et à allumer des Minis Feux d'Artifices Weasley, modèle réduit. Rose n'avait pas tenu cinq minutes avant de leur parler de nouveau. Bien entendu, elle estimait que la Bataille Explosive était un jeu barbare, et avait par conséquent préféré s'exercer au sortilège de Lévitation, mais elle avait accepté d'allumer UN Mini Feu, à condition que les garçons fissent en sorte de ne pas la brûler – après tout, elle portait déjà ses robes d'école, _elle_.

Ce fut au moment où le Mini Feu explosait et se transformait en salamandre verte et or que Victoire fit irruption dans leur compartiment, son tout nouveau badge de Préfète-en-Chef brillant sur sa poitrine.

– C'EST INTERDIT DE… Oh, c'est vous.

– Salut, Vicky, dit Rose, tentant de cacher les étincelles que la salamandre faisait avec un coussin de la banquette.

Victoire la regarda sévèrement.

– Tu réalises que ce coussin est en train de s'enflammer, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose baissa les yeux et poussa un hurlement. Scorpius le lui arracha des mains et le jeta sur le sol, où Victoire eut tôt fait de l'arroser pour éteindre le feu.

– Vous comprenez pourquoi c'est interdit dans le train, maintenant ?

Le trio hocha la tête, l'air contrit. Victoire poursuivit avec sévérité.

– Je pourrais vous donner une retenue, mais j'estime qu'un avertissement suffira pour cette fois-ci. Ne recommencez pas.

Elle hésita, puis :

– Tu es Scorpius Malefoy, non ?

Albus se raidit. Le ton de Victoire ressemblait étrangement à celui que sa mère, Fleur, utilisait quand elle parlait à Mondingus Fletcher. Il vit le visage de Scorpius se fermer et prit aussitôt le parti d'intervenir.

– Sco, voici notre cousine, Victoire Weasley. Elle est Préfète-en-Chef. Vic, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tu n'aurais pas vu James, par hasard ?

– James ? répéta-t-elle, déconcertée. Il est dans un compartiment, un peu plus loin. Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il nous a raconté une histoire _très_ intéressante sur toi et un certain Ted Remus Lupin, juste avant qu'on parte…

– Tu vas te marier avec Teddy ? demanda Rose, enfonçant le clou. Ce serait trop, trop bien s'il faisait vraiment partie de la famille…

– Même si, en tant que filleul de papa, il est toujours chez nous…

– Je pourrais être demoiselle d'honneur ? S'il te plaît…

Victoire faisait une drôle de tête. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avaler une gorgée de Poussos.

– Vous êtes cinglés, tous les deux. Je ne vais pas me marier avec Teddy.

– Pas tout de suite, bien sûr, dit Rose, conciliante. Vous devriez attendre au moins deux ou trois ans.

– Pas plus, sinon Teddy pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, confirma Albus. Mais James paraissait croire que c'était assez sérieux.

– Non content de nous interrompre, il répand des rumeurs sur mon compte ! s'exclama Victoire. Il va m'entendre !

La porte du compartiment claqua, un hurlement (« JAAAAAMESSSSS !!! ») se fit entendre dans le couloir, et Rose et Albus se regardèrent avec satisfaction. Parlez de Teddy avec Victoire, et elle oubliera le reste. Scorpius s'était rassis dans son coin, les épaules affaissées. Rose soupira.

– Scorpius, dit-elle doucement, ne crois pas que…

– …Que ce sera la réaction systématique des gens en me voyant ? finit-il avec un rire amer. Trop tard.

– Tout le monde ne va pas… tenta Albus.

– …Faire en sorte de m'éviter ? Je t'en prie, Al, tu sais aussi bien que moi que la réputation de ma famille m'a précédé. Les autres ne chercheront pas à voir plus loin. Malefoy égale Magie Noire. S'ils savaient à quel point mon père regrette ce qu'il a fait…

Albus regarda Rose avec impuissance. Elle haussa les épaules.

– Mettez vos robes, soupira-t-elle. On arrive dans cinq minutes.

* * *

D'accord, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce premier chapitre, mais il y a l'arrivée à Poudlard et la Répartition dans le suivant. La première année est déjà entièrement planifiée, les chapitres attendent d'être tapés.

Si vous avez apprécié, reviewez. Si vous n'avez pas apprécié, reviewez. Même si vous n'avez rien à dire, reviewez.

Prochain chapitre probablement la semaine prochaine.


	2. Le choix

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 02 : Le choix 

– Les première année, par ici !

Albus et Rose pressèrent le pas au son de la voix familière. Rubeus Hagrid était difficile à manquer, même au milieu d'une foule aussi dense que celle des élèves qui se pressaient sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le demi-géant leur sourit quand ils agitèrent leurs mains dans sa direction.

– Rose, Albus, tout s'est bien passé ? Vous n'oubliez pas, pour vendredi, hein ?

Les autres première année leur jetèrent des regards admiratifs en constatant leur bonne entente avec l'homme le plus grand qu'ils eussent jamais vu. Mais lorsqu'ils reconnurent Scorpius à côté d'eux, leur éblouissement se changea rapidement en méfiance. Deux filles firent même un pas de recul.

– Bonsoir, Hagrid, répondit Rose sans paraître remarquer l'agitation autour d'elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous viendrons.

Hagrid les emmena au bord d'un lac où étaient amarrés de nombreux petits bateaux et les y fit monter par groupes de quatre. Albus, Rose et Scorpius se retrouvèrent avec une fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui s'éloigna le plus possible du garçon blond, lui lançant des œillades soupçonneuses que Scorpius fit mine de ne pas voir. La traversée s'effectua dans un silence inconfortable, l'attitude de la fille n'encourageant pas Albus et Rose à engager la conversation.

– Vous allez voir Poudlard après le prochain tournant, annonça Hagrid depuis son propre bateau.

– Ooooooh !

Le château illuminé était vraiment magnifique. La fille se pencha même en avant, un air émerveillé sur le visage, oubliant de se tenir à l'écart de Scorpius. Une bougie se tenait derrière chaque fenêtre, il y avait des tours à des endroits qui paraissaient impossibles à atteindre, et Albus était sûr d'avoir vu un fantôme rentrer précipitamment à l'intérieur après les avoir repérés.

Ils accostèrent sans heurt, et Hagrid, après avoir vérifié que rien ne restait dans les barques, les mena jusqu'aux grandes portes. Rose renifla de dédain à la vue de l'espace de deux mètres qui séparait le trio des autres élèves.

– C'est ridicule, marmonna-t-elle.

Scorpius ne disait rien, mais Albus surprit son air blessé. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand les immenses portes de bois ouvragé s'ouvrirent avec un craquement sinistre.

– Les nouveaux élèves, Luna, dit Hagrid en entrant dans le château et en se dirigeant vers une salle d'où venaient des bruits de voix.

– Merci, Hagrid ! lança la jeune femme blonde d'une voix rêveuse. Bonsoir à tous, reprit-elle à l'intention des élèves, je suis le professeur Luna Finnigan, et je suis aussi la directrice adjointe de l'école, comme vous l'avez sans doute vu sur votre lettre d'admission. Je vais vous conduire dans la Grande Salle pour y être Répartis entre les Quatre Maisons : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle. C'est aussi dans cette pièce que vous prendrez tous vos repas. Une fois que vous serez Répartis, vous devrez vivre dans votre Maison pendant vos sept années de scolarité. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons est remise à la fin de l'année à la Maison qui possède le plus de points – elle montra quatre grands sabliers en haut de l'escalier de marbre – et la Coupe de Quidditch à l'équipe qui a gagné le plus de points dans ses matches. Suivez le règlement, et vous gagnerez des points. Enfreignez-le, et vous en perdrez. Et maintenant, suivez-moi, avant que l'un d'entre vous ne se fasse mordre par un Noctalin Mâchouilleur. Ils sortent au crépuscule et sont très courants à Poudlard.

Les première année bondirent à l'intérieur du château, personne n'ayant envie d'avoir les chevilles mordillées. Rose, Albus et Scorpius suivirent les autres plus doucement.

– Je n'ai pas très envie de leur dire que Luna invente souvent ce genre de créatures, chuchota Rose avec un sourire narquois.

– Moi non plus, avoua Albus en riant sous cape.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Albus vit Scorpius tenter de se cacher derrière Rose, l'épaisse crinière de cheveux roux de sa cousine dissimulant à moitié le visage du garçon blond. Secouant la tête d'un air compatissant, il vit soudain une main s'agiter au-dessus de la table située sous un étendard rouge et or. Suivant du regard le bras, il constata que la main appartenait au seul et unique James Potter, qui avait encore trouvé un formidable moyen de se faire remarquer. Levant les yeux au ciel, il répondit à son frère par un bref sourire et un clin d'œil, espérant que James comprendrait le message et n'essaierait pas de le ridiculiser avant même son premier jour d'école.

– Vas-y, Albus, t'es le meilleur !

Raté. Albus sentit ses joues brûler et sut qu'il devait paraître cramoisi. Des rires étouffés se firent entendre quelque part dans la Salle, mais bientôt tout le monde se tut et reporta son attention vers la table des professeurs. Devant, posé sur un vieux tabouret, un chapeau qui avait certainement connu des jours meilleurs se mit à chanter :

– _Au commencement de Poudlard,_

_Quand ils étaient encore unis_

_Et que les jours n'étaient pas noirs,_

_Les Quatre eurent un gros souci :_

_Tant d'élèves venaient les voir_

_Et demandaient à être instruits,_

_Le problème fut de savoir_

_Comment ils seraient répartis._

_« Enseignons ensemble notre art »,_

_D'Helga Poufsouffle était l'avis._

_Rowena Serdaigle fit part_

_Des risques de tout ce non-tri._

_Et ce fut du grand Serpentard_

_Que vint cette idée de génie :_

_« Créons un détecteur d'écarts_

_Qui devinera leur magie. »_

_Gryffondor leur donna espoir_

_En me faisant don de la vie._

_Il recommanda des égards_

_Et de l'à-propos dans le tri._

_A présent pour finir l'histoire,_

_Passons à la Cérémonie ;_

_Je vous dirai par quel hasard_

_Vous deviendrez des Répartis._

_Vous irez loin en amitié_

_Si vous êtes chez Gryffondor ;_

_Ceux-là sont des têtes brûlées,_

_Et le courage est leur point fort._

_Ceux qui chez Serpentard arrivent_

_Ont la ruse pour qualité ;_

_Leur loyauté est toujours vive,_

_Le pouvoir leur est octroyé._

_Si votre cœur est bon et pur,_

_Un Poufsouffle vous deviendrez ;_

_La gentillesse est leur nature,_

_Les Poufsouffle aiment travailler._

_Si l'intelligence est à vous,_

_Chez les Serdaigle vous vivrez ;_

_Du Savoir vous avez le goût,_

_Un cerveau d'or vous possédez._

_Voici donc les Quatre Maisons_

_Où vous vivrez pendant sept ans._

_Et c'est à moi qu'on fit le don_

_De vous Répartir justement._

_Déposez-moi sur votre tête,_

_Attendez que je crie un nom,_

_Et allez où l'on vous fait fête,_

_Ce sera là votre Maison._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua la fin de la chanson. Albus se pencha vers Scorpius.

– Dans quelle Maison crois-tu que tu iras ? lui demanda-t-il.

Scorpius secoua la tête.

– Pas besoin de réfléchir ; les Malefoy vont à Serpentard.

Avant qu'Albus ne pût lui répéter que son père lui avait dit que les élèves pouvaient influencer le choix de leur Maison, la directrice McGonagall se leva, un morceau de parchemin à la main.

– Venez vous asseoir sur le tabouret quand j'appellerai votre nom, et le professeur Finnigan vous mettra le Choixpeau sur la tête. Anderson, Abigail !

La fille aux cheveux longs qui était dans la même barque qu'eux s'avança vers le tabouret, l'air terrifié. Luna lui fit tomber le Choixpeau devant les yeux.

– Serdaigle ! annonça le Choixpeau.

La table sous la bannière bleu et bronze explosa de joie.

– Appleby, Jordan !

– …Poufsouffle !

Hurlements à la table sous le blason jaune et noir.

– Arlton, David !

– Poufsouffle !

Au fur et à mesure que la Cérémonie de la Répartition se poursuivait, le rang des première année se vidait et les bancs se remplissaient. Albus vit James applaudir bruyamment avec les autres alors que « Bagweld, Emily » était envoyée à Gryffondor. Pour tromper le temps et son angoisse, il essaya de repérer tous ses cousins et cousines au milieu de la foule.

– MacMillan, Alessandra !

– Gryffondor !

– Malefoy, Scorpius !

L'atmosphère se fit brutalement plus lourde alors que le garçon blond montait lentement les marches de l'estrade. Il s'assit sur le tabouret sans lever les yeux vers la foule des élèves, et le Choixpeau eut un drôle de frisson sur sa tête quand il s'écria :

– Serpentard !

Les seuls applaudissements qui s'élevèrent furent ceux des professeurs. La table de Serpentard paraissait abasourdie ; la réputation de mages noirs des Malefoy n'était plus à faire parmi ses occupants. Et même si certains d'entre eux avaient eu des grands-parents parmi les Mangemorts, Scorpius était le seul dont le père portait la tristement célèbre Marque à l'avant-bras gauche.

Il y eut un frémissement dans la Salle quand Scorpius se dirigea vers la table sous les armoiries vert et argent, accrochant le regard d'Albus qui y vit une sorte de désespoir résigné. Le garçon blond prit une chaise vers la fin de la table. Une fille de deuxième année se leva et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Albus sentit la rage brûler son cœur. Ce n'était pas comme si Scorpius était contagieux !

– Podmore, Cathy !

– Serdaigle !

– Potter, Albus !

Toujours furieux, Albus grimpa les marches et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il eut le temps de voir James faire de la place à côté de lui avant que le Choixpeau ne l'aveuglât.

– _Tiens ! Un Potter_, dit une voix dans sa tête. _Et toujours le même caractère : impatient, fier et fougueux mais aussi généreux, compréhensif et courageux. Tu es loyal et honnête, rusé et ingénieux. Comme ton père et ton frère, tu as des qualités que Gryffondor et Serpentard recherchent. Et comme ton père et ton frère, tu désires être à…_

– _Attends._

Albus ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à interrompre le Choixpeau. Depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre les significations des différentes Maisons, il rêvait d'entendre crier « Gryffondor ! » lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Mal à l'aise, il bougea un peu sur le tabouret.

– _Quelque chose te dérange ?_ demanda le Choixpeau.

Albus entendait les murmures de la Grande Salle. Les élèves devaient se demander pourquoi le Choixpeau prenait autant de temps.

– _C'est juste que…_

Albus s'interrompit. Devant ses yeux repassa l'image de la fille de Serpentard qui s'était éloignée de Scorpius, et les deux chaises vides que celui-ci avait à ses côtés. Et il fit son choix.

– Serpentard ! cria le Choixpeau.

Le silence fut assourdissant. Quand Luna enleva enfin le chapeau de la tête d'Albus, le jeune garçon eut le temps de voir l'expression ébahie du professeur de Botanique, Neville Londubat, un vieil ami de la famille. A la table de Gryffondor, James s'était figé. Rose le regardait avec approbation depuis le rang des première année.

– Tu l'as fait exprès, lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'il passait devant elle.

Quand il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à droite de Scorpius, Albus arborait un grand sourire.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? Surpris, pas surpris ? REVIEWS !!

Et merci à **DiagonAlley**, **Jade Lou Potter-Malfoy**, **Kris MADness**, **Spleen**, **LN-la-seule-l'unique** et **Earenya** pour leurs reviews !


	3. Les professeurs Hagrid, Londubat

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 03 : Les professeurs Hagrid, Londubat, Finnigan et Zabini 

_Chers Papa et Maman,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus tôt, mais j'ai été très occupé. Le château est génial, les portraits sont trop sympas. Les fantômes (surtout Nick Quasi-sans-tête) nous racontent plein d'histoires sur vous quand vous étiez à l'école, et Peeves nous a aidés plus d'une fois à échapper à Rusard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas, je le trouve plutôt cool._

_Les cours sont bien, aussi. Ma première leçon de Botanique a été bizarre, Neville a dû me rappeler plusieurs fois de l'appeler 'professeur'. On rit beaucoup en Métamorphose, Luna est vraiment étrange comme professeur, mais elle est beaucoup plus gentille que le prof de Potions, Zabini. __Lui__ est un vrai pervers. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais il n'arrête pas de me faire des remarques. J'espère que ça lui passera._

_On va prendre le thé tout à l'heure avec Hagrid. Je viens juste de finir ma première semaine. __Enfin le week-end ! __Heureusement que nous n'avons pas cours le samedi, je ne crois pas que j'aurais tenu le coup si ça avait été le cas._

_J'ai plusieurs grandes nouvelles. La première, celle que vous attendez depuis la semaine dernière et que j'ai interdit à James et à tous les autres de vous dire, c'est dans quelle Maison je suis. Papa, tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit à propos du choix ? J'ai choisi d'être à Serpentard. ……………………__ç__a y est ? Remis du choc ? Je sais que je vous ai dit et répété que jamais je n'irai à Serpentard, mais il se trouve que j'avais une bonne raison, qui est d'ailleurs ma deuxième grande nouvelle._

_Tu te rappelles le garçon blond de la gare ? Il s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy ; Rose et moi, on s'est assis dans son compartiment dans le train et il est trop, trop, trop sympa. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde le juge d'après les actions de son père et son grand-père, alors il a toujours été seul, et il était très malheureux. Il a été Réparti avant moi, et le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Serpentard. Vous comprenez ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. Les autres Serpentards avaient l'air prêts à lui sauter dessus. Depuis, il est devenu mon meilleur ami, un peu comme Papa et Oncle Ron._

_Je vous embrasse très fort. Dites bonjour à Lily de ma part._

_Albus_

_PS : Papa, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi les gens éclatent de rire quand je m'étonne qu'ils demandent ton autographe. Je me sens vraiment stupide, à ce moment-là._

Mordillant sa plume, Albus leva la tête pour regarder Scorpius qui grommelait entre ses dents (les règles de la Bibliothèque ne l'autorisant pas à exprimer sa contrariété à voix haute) à propos des taches d'encre égrenées sur son devoir de Métamorphose. Ecrire avec une plume quand on était gaucher n'était pas facile. Heureusement que Luna n'était pas regardante quant à la propreté de ses devoirs. Une baguette surgit de nulle part et fit disparaître les taches. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux.

– Merci, Rose, dit Scorpius.

– Ah, la, la, ces Serdaigles, toujours à faire étalage de leur science, se moqua Albus.

Sa cousine lui tira la langue.

– Il est l'heure d'aller chez Hagrid, annonça-t-elle.

– Amusez-vous bien…

– Ne sois pas stupide, Sco, tu viens aussi, répliqua-t-elle en le tirant par la manche pour le faire lever.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois la Bibiothèque, suivis des yeux par tous les élèves présents, et après un détour par la volière pour envoyer la lettre d'Albus, se retrouvèrent devant la cabane du professeur-garde-chasse-ami où ils furent accueillis par une série de jappements.

– Couchée, Cacahouète !

La porte fut tirée et une énorme boule de poils beige leur sauta dessus. L'instant d'après, la gigantesque silhouette d'Hagrid s'encadrait dans l'ouverture pendant que le chiot mordillait consciencieusement la cravate d'Albus, léchait la main de Rose et reniflait Scorpius avec intérêt, ses trois têtes grognant gentiment.

– Cacahouète ! gémit Hagrid. Désolé, Al, elle est encore en plein dressage… Oh ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence de Scorpius.

– Hagrid, dit immédiatement Rose, voici Scorpius Malefoy, un ami.

Hagrid le dévisagea avec insistance. Scorpius paraissait très intéressé par le bout de ses chaussures, tandis que ses joues affichaient une ressemblance étonnante avec un coquelicot. Finalement, le demi-géant sourit derrière sa barbe noire et blanche.

– J'espère que tu seras plus sage que ton père, dit-il à Scorpius. Merlin sait combien d'ennuis il nous a causés !

Albus soupira de soulagement. L'opinion d'Hagrid comptait plus pour lui qu'il ne se l'était avoué.

– Hagrid, dit Rose en regardant Cacahouète avec incrédulité, je croyais que les chiens à trois têtes étaient interdits ?

– Ah, vraiment ? dit Hagrid en détournant les yeux. Cacahouète, viens ici – et vous trois, ne restez pas plantés là, entrez, on n'attendait plus que vous.

Le « on » s'avéra être Neville, Luna et le mari de celle-ci, Seamus. Pour Rose et Albus qui les connaissaient depuis leur naissance, la situation n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que Scorpius était mal à l'aise d'être en présence de ses professeurs hors du cadre des cours – d'autant plus que la cabane exiguë d'Hagrid laissait peu d'espace pour respecter la distance convenable entre enseignants et élèves, comme Rose en fit la démonstration en s'asseyant sans plus de façon sur les genoux de Neville (son parrain) lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il manquait une chaise.

– Alors, comment se passent les recherches, Seamus ? demanda Hagrid en servant le thé.

– Pas trop mal, fut la réponse laconique du grand homme blond.

– Seamus est un Langue-de-Plomb, expliqua Neville à Scorpius. Il travaille au Département des Mystères. Hagrid essaie toujours de le faire parler de ses travaux.

– Et pourtant, même à moi, il ne dit rien, dit rêveusement Luna en ajoutant du lait dans les tasses.

– Oncle Seamus, dit soudainement Albus, où sont Stella, Venus et Sunny ?

Les triplées de dix ans de Seamus et Luna ne manquaient jamais une occasion de descendre voir Hagrid lorsque celui-ci ne donnait pas un cours. Le vieil homme espérait que l'une d'entre elles serait assez fascinée par les « animaux intéressants » pour venir le remplacer lorsqu'il prendrait sa retraite. Pour l'instant, seule Sunny montrait de la curiosité envers les créatures qu'il leur montrait. Stella et Venus préférait chevaucher Buck, l'hippogriffe, pendant que leur sœur et Hagrid discutaient.

– Elles sont chez George, répondit Luna. Il est venu les chercher cet après-midi pour les emmener au magasin, et il les ramènera ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, elles reviendront les mains vides.

George Weasley avait la fâcheuse tendance à offrir des produits de Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux à tous ses neveux, au grand désespoir de leurs parents. L'air résigné des Finnigan laissait supposer que les triplées allaient subir une fouille en règle avant d'entrer dans les quartiers de Poudlard où la famille habitait.

– Un gâteau, Scorpius ? proposa Neville.

– Oui, merci, professeur Londubat, répondit le jeune garçon.

Neville balaya le titre d'un revers de la main, renversant la moitié des sablés.

– Appelle-moi Neville en-dehors des cours, demanda-t-il en agitant sa baguette (le plat se remplit à nouveau de gâteaux). C'est un peu bête d'entendre Al me tutoyer alors que tu me donnes du « monsieur ».

– D'accord… Neville, dit Scorpius en souriant timidement.

Albus songea que décidément, son ami n'était _pas_ habitué à voir du monde. Les Malefoy devaient vraiment être isolés pour que Scorpius se comportât d'une telle façon envers des étrangers. Il était en train de se demander comment il aurait pu supporter de ne pas avoir de contacts autres que ses parents quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

– Rose, tu peux ouvrir ? demanda Hagrid après avoir vainement tenté d'atteindre la porte sans écraser quelqu'un au passage (Seamus avait l'air un peu chiffonné).

La petite fille sauta des genoux de son parrain et ouvrit la porte.

– Bonjour, professeur Zabini, l'entendit-on saluer. Vous voulez voir Hagrid ?

– Oui, j'apprécierais beaucoup de parler avec le _professeur_ Hagrid, répondit une voix froide de l'extérieur, en mettant l'accent sur le mot 'professeur'.

Albus grogna. Déjà qu'il devait supporter l'antipathique homme à la peau sombre qui en plus était son Directeur de Maison pendant deux heures, deux jours par semaine, dans des cachots glacials irrespirables à cause des vapeurs de potions en préparation, voilà que Blaise Zabini le poursuivait en-dehors des heures de cours et ruinait par sa présence un moment agréable entre amis.

Oh, qu'il le détestait.

– Hagrid, le professeur Zabini veut vous voir, annonça inutilement Rose en ignorant – délibérément ? – l'emploi du titre de 'professeur' pour son ami.

– Fais-le entrer, répondit le demi-géant, toujours immobilisé dans le fond de la pièce (où, d'ailleurs, personne ne savait comment il avait réussi à se caser).

Rose, un air sceptique sur le visage dont on devinait parfaitement les raisons (car, à moins de déplacer les murs, on ne pouvait plus se tenir debout dans la cabane), obéit et reprit sa place sur les genoux de Neville. Le professeur de Potions marqua une pause sur le seuil – et de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Un léger sourire incurva ses lèvres alors que ses yeux sombres passaient en revue la petite assemblée.

– Je vois que j'interromps une charmante réunion…

– Zabini, dis ce que tu as à dire et va-t-en, grogna Seamus en coulant un regard haineux vers le professeur qui s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, l'air narquois.

– Tut, tut, Finnigan, que d'animosité, se moqua-t-il. Quel bel exemple à donner à ces enfants !

– Blaise, dit doucement Luna, les yeux dans le vague, remuant son thé, pourrais-tu nous éviter ta déplaisante compagnie en faisant part à Hagrid de la raison de ta visite ?

Les yeux noirs du professeur s'assombrirent encore plus en accrochant le regard gris de Scorpius. Il ignora totalement les paroles de Luna.

– Mr Malefoy, au nom de… l'amitié… qui me liait autrefois à votre père, je me permets de vous donner un conseil.

Il désigna d'un geste le reste des personnes autour de la table.

– Il est des gens, ici, à Poudlard, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas fréquenter si l'on n'y est pas obligé. Leur côtoiement ne peut apporter chez une personne exceptionnelle qu'un apport de médiocrité malvenue.

Un cri de rage, et un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Seamus s'était levé d'un bond, et pointait sa baguette en direction de Zabini. Le professeur se contenta de sourire doucereusement.

– Allons, Finnigan, un employé du Département des Mystères ne doit pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Que dirait le Ministre de la Magie ?

– Etant donné que Shacklebolt ne t'aime pas beaucoup, lui non plus, il serait derrière moi à 100 pour cent, ricana Seamus.

Zabini secoua la tête, un air de fausse commisération sur ses traits parfaits.

– Je suis désolé de constater que même le Ministre a des préjugés contre les Serpentards.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! intervint Rose, indignée. Kingsley est la personne la plus juste qui ait jamais existée ! A part ma mère, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

Zabini étouffa un rire.

– _Kingsley_ ? répéta-t-il. Je remarque qu'il y a des privilégiés parmi nous. Mademoiselle Weasley, continua-t-il en faisant une révérence moqueuse, je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai offensée. J'ignorais que vous étiez en si bons termes avec notre Ministre.

– Je vous pardonne, fit Rose, royale.

Zabini fit une autre courbette.

– Hagrid, dit-il en se redressant, le visage insondable, la directrice souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau avant le dîner. Elle vous fait dire qu'il s'agit de votre… frère.

Le professeur de Potions sortit sans un mot de plus. Seamus se rassit, l'air toujours en colère, et Albus lui tapota le bras.

– Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas, Oncle Seamus, lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

– Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? murmura Neville.

Scorpius fixait le fond de sa tasse d'un air soucieux. Luna se pencha vers lui.

– Tu as un problème ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix éthérée.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

– S'il était un ami de mon père, dit-il sans lever les yeux, pourquoi il n'est pas resté avec lui quand… vous savez ?

Il fit un geste évasif en direction de son bras gauche. Les adultes se regardèrent, l'air gêné. Rose et Albus regardèrent les adultes, l'air intéressé. Scorpius ne regarda personne, l'air tourmenté. Cacahouète regarda les gâteaux, l'air alléché.

– Tu sais, dit finalement Neville, il y a vingt ans, c'était la guerre. Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient choisi le camp de Harry Potter, mais les Serpentards ne s'étaient décidés ouvertement ni pour Harry, ni pour Voldemort, même si la plupart étaient du côté de ce dernier. Ton père a été l'un des rares Serpentards à affirmer son choix, et en a payé le prix pour avoir choisi le camp des perdants. Il est devenu un paria pour avoir assumé ses convictions. Bien entendu, les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas choisi de camp lui ont tourné le dos.

Seamus ricana.

– Autant pour la fameuse loyauté des Serpentards !

– Il faut cependant reconnaître, continua Neville sans tenir compte de l'interruption, que ton père s'est trouvé enrôlé malgré lui, au début.

– Pourquoi il ne s'est pas enfui, alors ? demanda Scorpius.

Neville secoua la tête.

– Il ne pouvait pas laisser ta grand-mère...

Un silence.

– Quelqu'un veut un gâteau ? demanda Hagrid.

Cacahouète aboya.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 3! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait tellement plaisir quand on les reçoit... 

Merci à **Hyotsuki**, **Earenya**, **mangli**, **zaika**, **Julie** **Winchester**, **kodako**, **LN-la-seule-l'unique** et **Eileen** **Ana** pour leurs reviews!


	4. Petits mots et homonymes

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 04 : Petits mots et homonymes

– Je déteste l'Histoire de la Magie, maugréa Albus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise dans la salle de classe.

Il lança un regard accusateur au professeur Binns qui attendait patiemment que tous ses élèves fussent installés.

– L'Histoire est un sujet fascinant, protesta Scorpius.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu es le seul à ne pas t'endormir…

– Je dis ça parce que, contrairement à toi, j'ouvre mes livres de classe. Et je te signale que Rose non plus ne s'endort pas.

– Rosie est un phénomène inhumain en ce qui concerne les cours.

– Tais-toi, Binns commence.

Deux secondes plus tard, Albus sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et sa tête se pencher. La voix monocorde du professeur fantôme était le plus puissant somnifère du monde. Et même les coups de coude répétés de Scorpius ne pourraient pas le réveiller, songea-t-il en s'enfonçant dans une torpeur béate.

– Hé ! s'exclama Albus en se redressant brusquement.

Quelques élèves, éveillés en sursaut, se retournèrent mais Albus ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il était occupé à défaire la boulette de papier dont la réception sur son cuir chevelu avait causé sa protestation, sous l'œil réprobateur de Scorpius.

_Pour Malefoy :_

_Tu devrais avoir honte de te montrer à visage découvert. Si j'étais toi, j'irais me jeter dans le lac en espérant que le calmar géant vienne me dévorer._

_Pour Potter :_

_Connaissant ta famille, je suis étonnée que tu traînes avec ce genre de racaille. Ta réputation en pâtit. Tu mérites mieux. Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ?_

_L.N._

Albus fixa le parchemin en état de choc. Il savait que son amitié avec Scorpius n'était pas bien vue, mais il espérait qu'en les voyant ensemble, les gens comprendraient que les Malefoy n'étaient pas si mauvais. Et c'était l'inverse qui se produisait : les autres pensaient que Scorpius allait le corrompre, l'ensorceler ou Merlin savait quoi encore. Il dissimula le parchemin sous son bureau pour que Scorpius ne le lût pas.

L.N… Laura Nott, sûrement, une fille de Serpentard. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard glacial, ses yeux émeraude brillants de colère. Elle se contenta de lui sourire en haussant les épaules. Elle eut même le culot de lui faire un clin d'œil ! Attrapant un bout de parchemin, il griffonna une réponse.

_Nott,_

_Pas la peine d'attendre d'être Scorpius pour aller te jeter dans le lac. Avec un peu de chance, le calmar te fera souffrir en te dévorant. Ma réputation ne regarde que moi et ma famille. Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu peux penser de moi. Et les poules auront des dents lorsque je vous rejoindrai, toi, Raven et Taby._

_A.P._

Il fit léviter le morceau de parchemin en direction de Nott et vit son visage se tordre de colère alors qu'elle le lisait, Tina Raven et Xena Taby penchées sur son épaule. Les trois filles entamèrent aussitôt une discussion animée. Quelques minutes plus tard, une boulette atterrissait sur le bureau de Scorpius qui la tendit à Albus sans même y jeter un coup d'œil – heureusement.

_Potter,_

_Comme c'est gentil de ta part de prendre la défense de ton petit copain. Trop mignon, vraiment. Ta réputation (ou ton manque de réputation, à toi de voir) faisant déjà le tour de l'école, je vais t'éclairer : il se murmure que ton père – et, par conséquent, toi et ton frère – serait un descendant de Serpentard. Il y a une vague histoire de Fourchelang et autre magie noire. Tu imagines ? L'homme qui a tué Tu-Sais-Qui serait un puissant mage noir…_

_L.N._

Fourchelang ? Son père n'en avait jamais fait mention, même si… Albus se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Nott ne pouvait pas avoir deviné. Il était sûr que James n'en avait rien dit. Et lui-même n'était pas assez bête pour faire passer le mot. Une autre boule de papier rebondit sur le bureau de Scorpius, qui poussa un soupir exaspéré en voyant son nom dessus et déplia la feuille, avant de se figer. Albus la lui arracha des mains.

_Malefoy,_

_C'est bientôt le bal d'Halloween. Je suppose que tu t'habilleras en noir avec un masque en forme de tête de mort ? Ah non, j'oubliais. Ce n'est pas un déguisement pour toi._

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais Albus vit Xena Taby ricaner derrière sa main. Il attrapa sa baguette et, se retournant d'un bond au milieu des cris de stupeur de la plupart des élèves, lui envoya un splendide maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Taby hurla alors que les énormes bêtes ailées l'attaquaient.

– Mr Potter ! s'écria Binns.

Qu'il appelât un élève par son nom correct était un fait suffisamment rare pour que la classe se tût immédiatement. Les seuls sons qu'on entendait étaient les battements des ailes des chauves-souris autour de la tête de Taby qui sanglotait et la respiration haletante d'Albus qui s'était figé, la baguette toujours pointée sur la Serpentard. Le professeur glissa le long de l'allée jusqu'à côté du jeune garçon.

– Voulez-vous bien baisser cette baguette, jeune homme, fit-il d'une voix sévère. Attaque envers une de vos camarades, vraiment… Vous allez devoir venir avec moi jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, mon garçon.

Ignorant les regards ébahis des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles et l'attitude désolée de Scorpius, Albus rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe d'un pas rageur à la suite du fantôme.

Comment osait-elle ? fulmina-t-il en suivant Binns à travers un dédale de corridors. Comment osait-elle accuser Scorpius d'être un Mangemort ? Qu'elle s'attaquât à son père ou son grand-père, c'était compréhensible, tout le monde savait que les deux hommes l'avaient été, mais Scorpius !

Son professeur lui jeta un regard sévère quand il donna un coup de pied dans l'armure la plus proche qui protesta aussitôt avec énergie en se frottant la jambière.

– N'aggravez pas votre cas, Mr Parker, le tança-t-il.

Arrivé devant une horrible gargouille de pierre, le professeur fantôme s'arrêta brusquement. Albus eut à peine le temps de freiner pour ne pas le traverser – il doutait que Binns apprécierait.

– _Caravage_, dit le professeur d'un air de profond ennui.

La gargouille s'anima devant les yeux abasourdis d'Albus et Binns lui fit signe de passer. Albus mit donc un pied prudent sur l'escalier qui prit vie à son tour et s'éleva en tournant. Le fantôme flottant à ses côtés, Albus se retrouva bientôt devant une lourde porte de bois à travers laquelle Binns passa la tête. Un cri retentit de l'autre côté, suivi d'une brève conversation et la tête de Binns réapparut.

– Je vous laisse avec le professeur McGonagall, Mr Bolder, dit le fantôme. J'ai un cours à terminer.

Un peu intimidé à l'idée d'affronter seul la directrice à l'air sévère, Albus frappa à la porte et entra après y avoir été invité. Il s'approcha du bureau sans oser lever les yeux.

– Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter, dit sèchement McGonagall. Je dois vous dire que je suis très déçue par…

A cet instant précis, une explosion se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur.

– PEEVES ! rugit McGonagall.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se rua vers la porte.

– Ne bougez pas d'ici, Potter, et ne touchez à rien, ordonna-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Sa guérilla contre l'esprit frappeur était légendaire. Albus la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'escalier. Alors seulement il se détendit et prit son temps pour examiner le bureau.

Il n'y avait pas un seul papier sur toute la surface du bureau. McGonagall devait être très organisée. Toutes les étagères étaient occupées par des livres. Une grande armoire dans un coin de la pièce faisait entendre des bruits étranges, comme des sifflements. La partie supérieure des murs était encombrée par des portraits qui, tous, semblaient dormir profondément.

Tous, sauf deux, constata Albus en levant les yeux derrière le bureau de McGonagall. Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire.

– Bonjour ! lança-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir les rencontrer !

– Bonjour, répondit Albus Dumbledore avec un petit rire.

Severus Rogue se borna à incliner la tête, le menton dans la paume de sa main, le coude appuyé sur le bord du cadre doré, un air de profond ennui sur le visage.

– Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, continua Albus, toujours aussi joyeux. Vous savez que nous avons les mêmes prénoms ? Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter.

Dumbledore parut flatté – non, satisfait, mais Rogue avait l'air stupéfait.

– _Harry_ _Potter_ a donné mon prénom à son fils ? s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi Minerva ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenu ?

Dumbledore le regarda, amusé.

– Etonné, Severus ? Après tout, continua-t-il comme Rogue hochait la tête, l'air ahuri, vous lui avez plus d'une fois sauvé la vie.

– Il m'a dit que vous étiez l'un des hommes les plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connus, se souvint Albus.

– Il a dit ça ? s'étonna une fois de plus le portrait de Rogue. Je suppose que quelqu'un lui avait fait boire en douce une potion de Babillage, ironisa-t-il.

Sérieux, Albus secoua la tête.

– Non, c'était avant que je monte dans le Poudlard Express.

Rogue s'enferma dans un silence songeur. Dumbledore le regarda méditer, un sourire visible derrière sa longue barbe blanche, puis il se tourna vers Albus.

– Alors, Albus, il paraît que tu as attaqué une élève ?

Albus se renfrogna.

– Elle avait accusé Scorpius d'être un Mangemort.

Il lui montra le mot qu'il avait gardé serré dans sa main. Dumbledore leva les sourcils.

– Scorpius Malefoy ? demanda-t-il. Oui, nous avons entendu dire que vous êtes plutôt liés…

– C'est mon meilleur ami, affirma Albus avec conviction.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Rogue, l'air ravi.

– Vous entendez, Severus ? Scorpius Malefoy est le meilleur ami d'Albus Potter !

– Je ne suis pas sourd, marmonna Rogue qui parut accuser le coup.

Dumbledore s'adressa à Albus sur un ton de confidence.

– Severus était persuadé qu'une certaine rivalité s'installerait entre vous dès que vous vous seriez vus.

– Pourquoi ? interrogea Albus, déconcerté.

– Parce que ce fut le cas pour vos pères, bien sûr, expliqua Dumbledore. Severus estime qu'une certaine… mésentente entre deux personnes doit se perpétrer à la génération suivante.

Rogue se contenta de hausser les épaules. Albus redressa les siennes.

– Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, c'est idiot de penser ça.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Dumbledore.

– ça fait quoi d'être un portrait ? demanda Albus, changeant totalement de sujet.

Dumbledore sourit.

– Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients. Nous n'avons besoin ni de manger, ni de boire, et nous ne souffrons ni du froid, ni de la chaleur. En revanche, nous ne pouvons pas nous déplacer comme bon nous semble, et nous sommes facilement destructibles. Mais nous ne nous plaignons pas. Severus et moi avons une très belle vue sur nos tombes, acheva-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Au loin, dans le parc, deux tombes de marbre blanc étincelaient dans le soleil froid d'octobre. Rogue y jeta un regard mélancolique.

– Quand je pense que je suis mort pour rien… soupira-t-il.

– Allons, Severus, le consola Dumbledore. Vous êtes mort en aidant Harry à détruire Voldemort…

– Quelle joie, murmura sombrement Rogue.

– C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Albus. Il ne m'a rien dit !

Au moment où la bouche de Rogue s'ouvrait, la porte fit de même et McGonagall entra.

– Mr Potter, dit-elle sèchement, retenue samedi à 14h, bureau du professeur Londubat. Apportez vos gants de protection. Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard.

– N'hésite pas à venir nous parler, Albus, dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'attaquer des élèves pour ça. Envoie-nous plutôt un portrait et nous descendrons.

* * *

Les reviews sont extrêmement appréciées...

Merci à **Hyotsuki**, **Sandiane**, **LN-la-seule-l'unique**, **Ginevra**, **DiagonAlley**, **Eileen** **Ana**, **Caella**, **kodako**, **zaika** et **Earenya** pour leurs reviews.


	5. Trouvaille en retenue

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Trouvaille en retenue

– ­A plus tard, dit Scorpius devant le bureau de Neville.

Albus fit un signe de la main et frappa à la porte. Neville l'ouvrit presque aussitôt, ses gants de protection dans une main, un sac jeté sur l'épaule.

– Pas la peine d'entrer, Mr Potter, dit-il en refermant magiquement la porte derrière lui, nous allons dans la Forêt Interdite.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Albus en suivant son professeur. Je croyais que si elle était interdite, c'était pour que les élèves n'y aillent pas !

Neville lui sourit.

– En l'occurrence, Al, tu es avec un professeur, alors c'est permis. Mais n'essaie pas d'y aller tout seul.

Ils suivirent les bords du lac en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

– Ce que nous devons faire, expliqua Neville, c'est trouver des buissons de Pamplosiers Acides. A cette époque de l'année, les fruits sont mûrs et peuvent être cueillis. Il me reste encore cette partie de la forêt à explorer (il montra les arbres derrière la cabane de Hagrid) pour trouver les derniers. C'est une chance qu'ils ne se déplacent que de quelques dizaines de mètres chaque année. Je ne me sentirais pas capable de fouiller toute la forêt comme j'ai dû le faire à mon arrivée pour chercher tous les buissons. Alors, donc…

Il sortit un papier de sa poche.

– En partant de chez Hagrid, trois cents mètres vers le sud-est, lut-il. _Pointe au nord_ ! Tu viens, Al ?

– Hagrid ne vient pas avec nous ?

Albus se sentirait plus rassuré si le demi-géant les accompagnait, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait tout haut.

– Pas besoin…

Albus s'enfonça donc avec réticence dans les profondeurs peu accueillantes de la Forêt Interdite, à la suite de son professeur de Botanique. Bien qu'il ne fût même pas trois heures de l'après-midi, les arbres séculaires masquaient les rayons du soleil, et il faisait très sombre sous leurs branches dont les feuilles tombaient peu à peu. Les branches mortes craquaient sous leurs pas comme ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la cabane de Hagrid, à présent invisible à leurs yeux, et se rapprochaient du cœur de la forêt. Devant Albus, Neville chantonnait, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour vérifier la direction qu'ils prenaient. Enfin, les arbres s'espacèrent et une vaste clairière s'ouvrit devant eux. Neville regarda autour de lui.

– La dernière fois que je les ai vus, c'était ici, dit-il à Albus. Nous allons nous séparer – ne va pas trop loin – et les chercher. Le premier qui les trouve envoie des étincelles rouges.

Albus le regarda s'éloigner avec un frisson. La forêt lui paraissait encore plus menaçante maintenant qu'il était seul. Réprimant l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter, il éclaira les buissons environnants à la recherche des buissons aux fruits ronds et roses. Soupirant en constatant qu'aucun n'était en vue, il résolut de s'enfoncer plus avant dans la forêt.

_Crac_. Boum !

– Aïe !

Se relevant péniblement, Albus éclaira le sol à l'endroit où son pied avait dérapé. Quelque chose brilla dans la lumière de sa baguette. Albus se pencha et l'attrapa.

C'était une bague, une très vieille bague, apparemment. La pierre noire était fendue sur toute sa longueur, et le dessin d'un cercle et d'un triangle, coupés en deux par la fissure, était encore visible.

Albus resta là à regarder la bague pendant quelques minutes. Que faisait un tel bijou en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite ? Il songea un instant à appeler Neville, mais renonça en haussant les épaules. Après tout, se dit-il en mettant la bague dans sa poche, ce n'était qu'un vieil anneau… Celui qui le trouve, le garde…

– AAAAAlllllbuuuuusssss !

La voix de Neville le fit brusquement redescendre sur terre. Il se précipita dans la direction des étincelles rouges qui surgissaient de la baguette de son professeur et ami. Neville l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

– Je les ai trouvés ! Mets tes gants de protection, les Pamplosiers sauvages sont plus acides que ceux de serre.

Trois heures plus tard, après avoir échappé de justesse à sept attaques des buissons de Pamplosiers (qui n'aimaient pas _du_ _tout_ que quelqu'un les dépouillât de leurs fruits), Albus, le corps fourbu, se laissait tomber dans un canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle était vide à cette heure-ci ; c'était un week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour les plus âgés, et les élèves plus jeunes étaient dehors à profiter des derniers beaux jours.

Comme il se laissait aller contre l'accoudoir, quelque chose s'enfonça dans sa cuisse. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en sortit la vieille bague qu'il avait trouvée dans la forêt. Dans la salle brillamment éclairée, elle avait l'air encore plus vieille. Il se demanda distraitement si elle avait de la valeur. Il pourrait peut-être se faire un peu d'or de poche en la vendant ? Il la montrerait à Scorpius. Lui qui vivait quasiment dans un musée saurait sans doute évaluer le bijou.

Il la fit rêveusement tourner entre ses doigts. Si elle valait beaucoup d'or et qu'il la revendait, il demanderait à James de lui acheter des tas de produits inventés par ses oncles George et Fred…

– Salut !

Surpris, Albus se leva d'un bond et se retourna.

– Oncle George ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait. Comment es-tu entré ?

Son oncle le regarda bizarrement. Puis un grand sourire barra son visage.

– Je ne suis pas George, Al, le corrigea-t-il. Je suis Fred.

Albus éclata de rire.

– Oncle Fred est mort il y a vingt ans, Oncle George, dit-il gentiment. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux plus te faire passer pour lui. Et en plus, lui avait ses deux oreilles !

– Exactement, dit son oncle en repoussant ses cheveux. Et je le prouve !

Deux oreilles. Là où son oncle George avait un trou, cet homme avait une oreille parfaitement formée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait aussi les cheveux plus courts… Et il était étrangement flou.

– Oncle Fred ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais comment… ?

Fred haussa les épaules. Il ne paraissait pas curieux de savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il regardait autour de lui avec intérêt, souriant largement.

– Alors, c'est ça, la salle commune des Serpentards ? dit-il avec une moue un peu déçue. George et moi n'avons jamais réussi à y entrer ; il n'y a pas d'endroit où se cacher dans le couloir. On ne pouvait pas entendre le mot de passe. On n'a pas manqué grand-chose.

Albus se sentit vexé. Il pointa un index accusateur vers son oncle.

– Je te signale que je suis un Serpentard, alors ne commence pas à faire des commentaires désobligeants sur ma Maison !

– C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Fred en désignant sa main.

Albus baissa les yeux. La bague qu'il avait trouvée s'était glissée à son annulaire droit sans qu'il s'en aperçût. Il fit un geste pour l'enlever, mais son oncle l'en empêcha.

– Où l'as-tu eue ? interrogea-t-il sérieusement, les yeux rivés sur le bijou.

– Je l'ai ramassée dans la forêt tout à l'heure, pourquoi ? demanda Albus, déconcerté.

Fred fronça les sourcils dans un effort de concentration, le regard toujours fixé sur la bague.

– J'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà vue quelque part…

– Quand tu étais vivant ?

– Non, justement…

Albus haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Fred eut un sourire gêné.

– Je suis resté un peu pour suivre l'action de près, se justifia-t-il. Et voir si Harry allait avoir Tu-Sais-Qui…

Il claqua soudain des doigts.

– C'est ça ! C'est Harry qui l'avait !

Albus regarda la bague.

– Papa ne m'en a jamais parlé…

Fred s'approcha pour mieux voir.

– Oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-il. Il l'a sortie d'un Vif d'Or avant de se rendre à Tu-Sais-Qui. Je crois que celui qui l'a peut parler aux morts, parce qu'après il s'est mis à parler à Lupin.

Albus releva la tête.

– Lupin ? Remus Lupin ? Le père de Teddy ? C'était quand ? Mon père s'est rendu à Voldemort ? De quoi tu parles ?

Fred secoua la tête et parut hésiter.

– Si Harry ne vous a rien raconté, je ne crois pas avoir le droit de le faire. C'est son histoire.

Albus en fut déçu. Il avait espéré que son oncle lui raconterait la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Il soupira. Son père était un héros, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'était ce qu'il y avait d'écrit au dos de la carte de Chocogrenouille, à savoir qu'il avait permis la disparition de Voldemort. Ni son père, ni sa mère, ni aucun de ses oncles, tantes, grands-parents, amis ou relations n'avait voulu développer, sous le prétexte qu'il était « trop jeune ». La bonne excuse.

Fred se rappela à lui en se raclant la gorge. Albus sursauta. Il l'avait presque oublié.

– Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas été ravi de te rencontrer, commença son oncle, mais j'aimerais bien retourner d'où je viens… C'est assez confortable…

Albus se sentit coupable.

– Je suis désolé, Oncle Fred. Je ne sais pas comment te renvoyer. Je ne sais même pas comment tu es arrivé…

Fred réfléchit quelques instants.

– Enlève la bague, pour voir. Et si ça marche, passe le bonjour de ma part à ma famille.

Albus hocha la tête et enleva l'anneau. Fred disparut aussitôt. Songeur, Albus considéra un moment la bague.

– C'était vraiment bizarre… se dit-il tout haut.

– Tu parles tout seul, maintenant ? lui demanda Scorpius en s'asseyant à côté de lui. C'est le premier signe de la folie, tu sais ? Comment s'est passée ta retenue ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

– Pas trop mal. Ecoute, il vient de se passer un truc étrange…

Et il lui raconta la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Scorpius l'écouta attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

– Une bague qui fait apparaître les morts ? demanda-t-il finalement. Et ton père ne t'en aurait jamais parlé ? Bizarre. Peut-être que Rose sait quelque chose ? Je vais chercher le miroir.

Pendant que Scorpius fonçait en direction du dortoir pour chercher le Miroir à Double Sens que George avait offert à Albus pour son dernier anniversaire (lui chuchotant dans le dos de ses parents que c'était diablement pratique en retenue), Albus reporta son regard sur la bague.

Ainsi, son père l'avait eue en main avant de se rendre à Voldemort… Sa curiosité se faisait de plus en plus vive au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, et il brûlait de poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête au sujet de la Guerre à ses parents, mais il savait qu'ils ne lui répondraient pas… Peut-être que James savait quelque chose ? Oui, mais James ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la rentrée… Il lui en voulait toujours d'être allé à Serpentard…

Scorpius revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le miroir en mains.

– Rose Weasley, dit-il très clairement.

Presque aussitôt, le visage aux sourcils froncés de la jeune Serdaigle apparut dans le cadre.

– Je suis occupée, lança-t-elle. J'espère que c'est urgent.

Albus entreprit sur-le-champ de raconter son histoire. Quand il eut fini, Rose ne paraissait plus contrariée. Elle avait l'air au contraire intéressée.

– Et tu dis que tu as parlé à Oncle Fred ? Alors qu'il est mort depuis vingt ans ?

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

– Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter de parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Si vraiment cette bague était à Oncle Harry et qu'il n'est pas allé la récupérer, il devait avoir une très bonne raison.

– J'aimerais bien savoir laquelle, soupira Albus en regardant la bague avec insistance, comme si l'objet allait brusquement se mettre à parler – ce qui ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

– Tu ne peux pas lui demander, tout simplement ? interrogea Scorpius.

Albus retint un ricanement et vit Rose faire de même dans le miroir.

– Il est impossible de faire dire à mon père un seul mot en ce qui concerne la Guerre, expliqua-t-il à son ami. Le peu qu'on en sait, c'est ce qu'on a réussi à apprendre quand ils laissaient échapper quelque chose. A mon avis, tu en sais plus que nous sur la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

– Mon père non plus n'aime pas en parler, se récria Scorpius.

– Oui, mais même…

– Dites, vous deux, s'interposa Rose, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'ai des devoirs à terminer.

– Bien sûr, ô princesse de mon cœur, roucoula Scorpius d'un ton charmeur. Nous comprenons parfaitement que votre désir de connaissance prime sur la médiocre qualité de notre compagnie. Veuillez excuser les misérables Veracrasses que nous sommes d'avoir osé vous détourner de votre quête de savoir.

– Crétin.

Rose coupa la communication et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

– J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne nous rejoindra pas à table, tout à l'heure, remarqua Scorpius quand ils se furent calmés.

– Oh, vraiment ? ironisa Albus. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Avant que Scorpius ne pût répondre, Theo Badstern, un garçon de leur année, vint se planter devant eux, l'air paniqué.

– Vous croyez qu'on devra inviter des _filles_ pour le bal de Halloween ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard, leur brouille avec Rose insignifiante comparée à cette horreur absolue qu'était l'invitation au bal d'un individu de sexe féminin.

– Moi, je n'invite personne, affirmèrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne la bague, mais je suis partie du principe que le revenant ne peut pas disparaître tant que celui qui l'a appelé tient la pierre dans sa main. Après tout, le quatuor a disparu quand Harry a laissé tomber la bague.

Quelques précisions :

- Ginevra : la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas respecté les couples de J.K.R. est tout bêtement parce que j'ai commencé cette fic le 22 juillet, après avoir fini le septième tome, et qu'en l'absence d'Internet je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu. Le commencement de ma fic est basé uniquement sur l'épilogue, vois-tu. Mais j'ai modifié les noms de la nouvelle génération pour prendre en compte ses plans et y ai rajouté quelques personnages de mon cru.

- DiagonAlley : Laura Nott n'est pas la fille de Théodore Nott. Mais ils sont effectivement de la même famille.

Merci à **Julie** **Winchester**, **Hyotsuki**, **LN-la-seule-l'unique**, **DiagonAlley**, **pocabie**, **Spleen** et **Ethelred** pour leurs reviews!


	6. Halloween

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 06 : Halloween 

Albus soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser sa mère choisir son costume. Cette grande croix rouge au milieu de sa robe blanche était ridicule. Et en plus il avait des _collants_. Il était hors de question qu'il allât dans la Grande Salle avec cet accoutrement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bains et la voix de Scorpius se fit entendre :

– Al ! Tu es le dernier, on doit y aller !

Maudissant intérieurement sa mère pour avoir choisi ce déguisement, Neville pour avoir suggéré l'idée d'un bal costumé et la directrice McGonagall pour avoir accepté, Albus déverrouilla la porte et sortit dans le dortoir. Il se figea cependant en apercevant Scorpius. Remarquant son regard insistant, celui-ci sourit, un peu gêné.

– Oui, j'ai pris Nick Quasi-sans-tête pour modèle. Et toi, en quoi es-tu déguisé ?

Albus arracha ses yeux du chapeau à plumes et fit la moue.

– En Templier, d'après ma mère.

– C'est quoi, ça ?

– Aucune idée.

Scorpius l'étudia un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

– Viens, on doit attendre Rose devant les portes.

La soirée commença à empirer pour Albus alors qu'ils attendaient dans le Hall d'entrée. Il avait essayé de se cacher derrière Scorpius, mais son ami ne cessait de bouger dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Rose parmi les élèves qui affluaient vers la Grande Salle. Il avait vu James passer devant lui sans le remarquer, en grande conversation avec l'une des triplées Finnigan, et s'était furtivement demandé pourquoi Venus avait eu l'autorisation de venir alors qu'elle n'était pas encore scolarisée. Il avait eu la réponse deux minutes plus tard, quand une Luna d'humeur assassine était sortie de la salle, tenant sa fille par le bras et s'éloignant à grands pas en direction de ses appartements. Ce faisant, elle n'avait pas remarqué Stella et Sunny qui se faufilaient à l'intérieur derrière son dos en échangeant chuchotements et gloussements. Albus avait aussitôt prévenu Scorpius de ne rien accepter à boire ou à manger venant d'elles.

Puis, il y eut Rose. Elle arriva dans leur dos.

– Coucou, les garçons !

Surpris, ils s'étaient retournés sans se méfier, et la traîtresse avait brandi un appareil photo. Lorsqu'ils avaient recouvré l'usage de leurs yeux (le flash était remarquablement puissant), l'appareil photo avait disparu dans les plis de la robe de marquise de Rose et elle avait prévenu toute tentative de représailles en poussant devant elle la fille aux longs cheveux bouclés qui était montée dans le même bateau qu'eux, le 1er septembre.

– Voici Abigail Anderson, avait-elle dit d'un ton décidé. Elle a gentiment accepté d'être ta cavalière, Albus.

La bouche d'Albus s'était ouverte pour protester mais un regard meurtrier de la part de sa cousine l'avait contraint à ravaler ses réclamations. Scorpius avait tapoté son épaule en signe d'encouragement, et s'était éloigné avec Rose, le lâche. Et maintenant il était stupidement planté en face d'Abigail Anderson, qui semblait absolument fascinée par ses propres pieds, à peine visibles sous sa longue robe pourpre ornée d'une large ceinture d'or.

Albus prit rapidement sa décision. Même s'il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour cette fille, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'encourir les foudres de Rose. Mais il trouverait comment se venger plus tard.

– On y va ? dit-il brusquement.

Abigail hocha la tête sans lever les yeux, et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle à la suite d'un couple de Poufsouffles de sixième année, avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil, étonnés. Les tables des Quatre Maisons avaient disparu, et des dizaines de petites tables rondes s'éparpillaient autour de la pièce. A la place de la table des professeurs, un grand buffet proposait toutes sortes de plats, viandes froides, légumes, desserts et bonbons au citron. D'énormes citrouilles évidées ornaient les coins, leurs sourires grimaçants illuminés de l'intérieur par des bougies. Des chauves-souris voletaient au plafond, et des chaînes pendues aux murs produisaient un léger tintement chaque fois qu'un élève les effleurait. Les fantômes glissaient au milieu de la foule, ravis de l'attention qu'on leur portait en ce jour dédié aux morts. Albus vit Nick Quasi-sans-tête raconter avec de grands gestes sa décapitation bâclée à un groupe de Serdaigles aux yeux écarquillés.

– Albus, murmura soudain Abigail, je crois qu'ils t'appellent.

Elle désignait la table la plus bruyante. Une table où la plupart des élèves étaient roux. La table où son frère venait de s'asseoir et vers laquelle Rose entraînait un Scorpius plus que réticent. La table où la moitié des personnes agitait les bras dans tous les sens, essayant d'attirer son attention. La table Weasley.

Albus grimaça en remarquant l'air autoritaire de Victoire. Il allait au-devant de gros ennuis s'il envisageait de les ignorer. Après tout, la mère de Vic était la meilleure élève de son école, et son père était briseur de sorts. Victoire avait tout un arsenal de maléfices à sa disposition, et n'hésiterait sûrement pas à s'en servir. Soupirant, il fit signe à Abigail de le suivre et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table en feignant de ne pas voir le regard étrange que James lui jetait.

– Salut, tout le monde, dit-il en s'arrêtant à côté de Scorpius dont l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise lui donna envie de rebrousser chemin sur-le-champ avec son ami sous le bras.

Il y eut un chœur de « Salut, Al ! » avant que Sunny ne se matérialisât brusquement à leurs côtés.

– Jamie, roucoula-t-elle, maintenant, s'il te plaît…

James bondit aussitôt vers la piste de danse avec un grand sourire qui dévoilait ses canines pointues, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui. Sunny bifurqua en direction du fond de la salle, suivie des yeux par la plupart des Weasley. Steve, le fils de Percy, et Marie, la deuxième fille de Bill, tenaient chacun un des bras de Victoire qui se débattait pour s'élancer derrière Sunny. Dominique, son frère, tentait de la garder silencieuse en plaquant une main contre sa bouche tandis que son jumeau Louis s'emparait de la baguette magique de leur aînée. Ian Saint, le Préfet-en-Chef qui accompagnait Victoire, s'était prudemment reculé de quelques pas et la grande majorité des rendez-vous du clan Weasley s'était réfugiée derrière lui, observant la scène avec intérêt. Les deux Weasley restantes, Molly et Lucy, étaient occupées à essayer de voir à travers la foule ce que fabriquait James. Quant à Scorpius et Abigail, ils regardaient Victoire tenter de se libérer en ouvrant de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte.

– Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Albus. C'est parfaitement normal.

Rose intervint à son tour, une expression de profonde perplexité sur le visage.

– Est-ce que James vient d'inviter McGonagall à danser ?

Tous les yeux Weasley survolèrent la piste de danse, et plusieurs exclamations choquées s'échappèrent de leurs gorges. Albus grogna de dépit. Il détestait être tenu à l'écart des plans de son frère en matière de blague.

– Viens, Sco, dit-il à voix haute. On va chercher des Biéraubeurres.

En fait, il voulait surtout retrouver Sunny ou Stella pour leur demander ce qui se passait. Et alors qu'il entraînait son ami en direction de l'estrade, il tentait de repérer les deux filles blondes au milieu de la foule. Ce ne fut donc qu'en arrivant près de la table qu'il comprit son erreur.

Les trois filles les entourèrent aussitôt, des sourires carnassiers aux lèvres. Laura Nott se planta devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, l'air narquois sous sa perruque de Cléopâtre. Albus jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Scorpius.

– Je te donne une dernière chance, preux chevalier, dit Laura avec une douceur qui contrastait avec ses yeux plissés par la méchanceté. Les demoiselles au bon cœur que nous sommes seraient désolées de te voir emprunter le mauvais chemin.

– Parler de soi à la troisième personne est un signe de narcissisme, fit remarquer Albus en serrant les poings.

Il n'avait jamais frappé une fille, mais seuls les préfets avaient l'autorisation de porter leur baguette, ce soir…

Laura tendit une main indolente vers lui et il se raidit. Si jamais elle le touchait… Mais non, elle se contenta de prendre une chope de Biéraubeurre derrière lui. Tina et Xena l'imitèrent en tentant d'étouffer leurs gloussements. Honnêtement, ces filles ne pouvaient-elles pas penser par elles-mêmes au lieu de suivre Nott ?

Laura leva la chope en un salut moqueur.

– A ta santé, Potter. Puisses-tu regretter éternellement ta décision de me rejeter.

Elle but une gorgée, imitée par ses deux acolytes. Et lui jeta le reste à la figure.

Presque aussitôt, plusieurs choses se succédèrent. Il y eut un grand cri dans la foule qui fit se retourner toutes les têtes, une fille blonde qui se trouvait non loin d'eux lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol quand James passa en trombe devant elle pour se précipiter vers le quintet de Serpentards, et Laura, Tina et Xena disparurent.

Albus, dégoulinant de Biéraubeurre, fixa bouche bée les trois chatons aux gros nœuds roses qui se trouvaient à l'endroit même où se tenaient les filles, quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'avait pas fait de magie accidentelle, si ? Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis l'âge de huit ans. Mais aussi, pourquoi Nott le tourmentait-elle ainsi ?

Il s'arracha finalement à sa contemplation en entendant un rire naître dans la salle, suivi d'un autre, et encore un autre… Les élèves se rendaient compte que trois d'entre eux étaient transformés en mignonnes petites boules de poils ornées d'un ruban rose, et tous paraissaient trouver l'événement extrêmement comique.

Toujours trempé, il se tourna vers Scorpius, notant au passage la tête auburn de James qui s'éloignait. Les mots qu'il allait prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres, aussitôt remplacés par d'autres.

– Je crois qu'il me déteste vraiment.

Scorpius aussi avait remarqué l'aîné des Potter.

– Ça lui passera, murmura-t-il.

– Il ne te déteste pas.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la fille blonde déguisée en Muse qui avait cassé son verre. Elle avait un regard bleu décidé, pour ne pas dire têtu. Elle s'avança, la main tendue.

– Patricia Dubois. Je suis en première année aussi, à Gryffondor.

– Ah ! fit Scorpius en serrant maladroitement sa main. C'est pour ça que tu dis que James ne déteste pas Al ?

Albus, lui, s'attarda plus sur les premiers mots que sur les derniers.

– Dubois… Comme dans Olivier Dubois ?

Patricia hocha la tête.

– C'est mon père.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent bouche bée. Elle rougit.

– Ce n'est qu'un joueur de Quidditch, marmonna-t-elle.

– Qu'un joueur de Quidditch ?! s'exclama Albus en sentant sa voix partir dans les aigus.

– Il est le Gardien de l'équipe nationale d'Ecosse ! renchérit Scorpius en s'animant brusquement. Il n'a encaissé que dix buts lors de la dernière Coupe du Monde, il y a trois ans !

– Je n'ai pas pu dire un seul mot, quand je l'ai rencontré, le jour de la finale, soupira Albus.

Scorpius se tourna vivement vers lui.

– Tu l'as _rencontré_ ?

– J'étais dans la tribune officielle avec mon père, expliqua Albus, un air rêveur qu'il savait stupide sur le visage. Dubois était capitaine de Gryffondor quand mon père est entré dans l'équipe.

– Ton père le _connaît_ ?!

Albus remarqua soudain l'air profondément ennuyé de Patricia. Il lui adressa un sourire penaud qui parut la radoucir.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Pour n'importe quel fan de Quidditch, ton père est un héros.

– Pour n'importe quel sorcier, le tien en est un, rétorqua-t-elle.

Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, vu que son père ne lui avait toujours rien raconté. Il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui, pendant les vacances. Scorpius toussota.

– Donc, tu… tu disais que James ne détestait pas Al ? relança-t-il timidement.

– Quiconque l'a entendu menacer des pires représailles celui qui dit du mal de toi dans la salle commune est en mesure de le confirmer, assura-t-elle.

Albus la fixa, éberlué.

– Il a fait quoi ?

– Il est le premier à prendre ta défense, continua-t-elle sans paraître l'avoir entendu. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Victoire, Steve ou Dominique.

– Nous demander quoi ? interrompit Steve Weasley en apparaissant à côté d'eux.

Il agita sa baguette et la Biéraubeurre qui gouttait des cheveux d'Albus s'évapora. Celui-ci regarda son cousin dont les lunettes masquaient mal la curiosité, au fond de ses yeux bleus.

– Merci. C'est vrai que James a pris ma défense ?

Steve se baissa pour ramasser les chatons.

– Oui.

Comme la phrase suivante tardait à venir, Albus perdit patience.

– Et… ?

– Et quoi ? s'étonna Steve en se redressant.

– Quoi, et quoi ? s'énerva Albus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il ne me parle pas s'il me défend ? Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit avant ?

Steve haussa les épaules en évitant un coup de griffe.

– Demande-le-lui. Je dois apporter ces trois-là à McGonagall dans son bureau, elle y a convoqué Luna et ses filles, ça ne va pas être beau à voir, elle avait repéré Sunny malgré l'opération distraction de James.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, contredisant ses propos de catastrophe imminente. Albus regarda son dos s'éloigner avec un sentiment de frustration cuisante. Patricia lui tapota amicalement le bras.

– S'il ne te reparle pas avant, tout s'arrangera pendant les vacances de Noël, prédit-elle.

Albus s'attarda sur la silhouette de son frère qui se trémoussait sur la piste de danse en compagnie de Marie, et serra les mâchoires.

– J'espère que tu as raison.

* * *

NdA : Laura a des raisons pour agir comme elle le fait.

Vous ai-je dit à quel point j'appréciais les reviews?

Merci à **Julie Winchester**, **pocabie**, **Caella**, **Rini**, **Ethelred**, **soleil** **levant08** et **Jullsy** pour les leurs!


	7. La Pensine

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 07 : La Pensine 

Albus frappa avec appréhension à la porte cachée derrière le tableau représentant Bowman Wright en train de façonner le premier Vif d'or. Derrière lui, Scorpius et Rose frétillaient d'impatience, tapant du pied sur le sol dans le cas de Rosie, se frottant nerveusement les mains dans le cas de Scorpius. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil agacé. Ces deux-là ne tenaient vraiment pas en place.

La porte s'ouvrit et trois visages identiques levèrent les yeux vers lui.

– Bonjour, Al ! saluèrent les triplées.

– Bonjour, les filles, leur répondit-il en entrant dans le salon de l'appartement, sa cousine et son meilleur ami à sa suite. Luna est là ?

– Bonjour, Rosie ! continuèrent Venus, Sunny et Stella sans lui répondre.

– Bonjour, les filles, répéta Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Bonjour, Scorpius ! finirent les triplées en faisant un grand sourire au garçon blond.

– Bonjour, euh… les filles ? hésita Scorpius en suppliant du regard Albus de venir à son aide.

Sa timidité allait vraiment devoir être travaillée.

– Luna est là ? répéta Albus.

– Maman est dans son bureau, répondit Stella.

– En train de corriger des copies, précisa Venus.

– Mais elle ne t'en voudra pas de la déranger, continua Sunny. Elle t'aime bien.

– Merci, c'est gentil, se vexa Rose.

– Ne sois pas fâchée…

– C'est juste qu'elle voit Albus plus souvent…

– Avec les virées shopping qu'elle fait avec Tante Ginny…

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas trop le genre de Tante Hermione.

– Je sais, oui.

– Asseyez-vous ! s'exclamèrent les triplées en attrapant Rose et Scorpius et en les poussant dans le canapé.

Les triplées, qui avait eu interdiction de sortir de leurs quartiers jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, sautaient de joie à la moindre visite. Albus en profita pour se faufiler dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Luna. Planté devant la porte, il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et rassembla son courage pour frapper.

– Oui ? fit la voix éthérée de Luna.

Albus passa la tête dans l'interstice et sourit à sa marraine.

– Je peux entrer ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et fit disparaître ses parchemins d'un petit mouvement de baguette.

– Bonjour Albus. Tu as réussi à échapper à mes trois étoiles ?

– Rose et Scorpius les occupent, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Tante Luna, je peux te demander un service ?

– Demande…

– Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta cheminée pour demander quelque chose à ma mère ? C'est assez urgent, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre un hibou.

Albus écarquilla légèrement ses yeux pour les faire paraître lumineux et innocents, et leva sur sa marraine un regard émeraude suppliant, remerciant Merlin de ne pas avoir de lunettes. Elles auraient gâché tout l'effet. Comme d'habitude, Luna fondit devant tant de candeur.

– Bien sûr, Al. La poudre de cheminette est dans le pot de droite. Prends tout ton temps.

Albus la remercia d'un sourire et se précipita dans la chambre de Luna, où se trouvait la cheminée en communication avec l'extérieur. Jetant une pincée de poudre dans le foyer et y avançant la tête, il s'exclama clairement :

– 12, square Grimmaurd !

Sa tête se mit aussitôt à tournoyer. Il vit passer quelques salons, deux ou trois cuisines et même une chambre avant de cligner enfin des paupières sur l'intérieur de sa propre cuisine.

– Mamaaaan ! hurla-t-il.

Il y eut un choc sourd quelque part dans les étages, des bruits de cavalcade dans les escaliers et Ginny Potter fit irruption dans la cuisine, le souffle court, ses longs cheveux roux en pagaille, baguette magique à la main.

– Albus ! s'exclama-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cheminée un samedi matin ?

– Maman adorée, commença Albus avec un sourire charmeur, est-ce que tu veux me faire plaisir ?

Ginny croisa les bras, l'air soupçonneux – et avec raison.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Est-ce que Scorpius peut venir à la maison pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda-t-il rapidement. S'il te plaît, Maman adorée, dis oui !

Ginny parut déconcertée.

– Je suppose que si Malef- ses parents sont d'accord, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Il vient toutes les vacances ou seulement une semaine ? Il ne reste pas avec ses parents ?

– Toutes les vacances… S'il te plaît, il dit qu'il veut éviter d'aller voir son grand-père à Azkaban…

Albus refit le coup du regard suppliant. Ginny haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise à la mention de la prison.

– Pour moi, ça va. Dis-lui que j'enverrai un hibou à ses parents pour confirmer. Bisou, mon cœur.

– Ne m'appelle plus mon cœur. J'ai onze ans. On se revoit à King's Cross.

Albus retira sa tête de la cheminée et lança son poing en l'air.

– Ouais ! Oups…

Il rattrapa in extremis le bol qu'il avait failli faire tomber. Bien évidemment, Luna entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là.

– Attention avec cette Pensine de poche, Al. Elle est à Seamus.

– Une quoi ? interrogea Albus en portant la Pensine à hauteur d'œil. A quoi ça sert ?

– Une Pensine, répéta Luna. C'est pour stocker les souvenirs. Regarde…

Elle porta sa baguette à sa tempe et l'éloigna lentement de son visage, de longs filaments argentés s'étirant entre sa baguette et son front avant de se détacher et de tomber avec grâce dans le petit bol. Le liquide gazeux se mit aussitôt à tournoyer, des taches de couleurs apparaissant ici et là. Albus les regarda, fasciné.

– Cool, murmura-t-il.

Luna tapota le bol avec sa baguette. Le liquide s'éclaircit jusqu'à former une image minuscule, comme une télévision.

– Tu veux voir ? proposa Luna.

Albus hocha frénétiquement la tête. Sa marraine lui prit la Pensine des mains et la reposa sur la petite table.

– Tu n'as qu'à mettre un doigt dedans, lui indiqua-t-elle. Prêt ? C'est parti.

Albus se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur de la Pensine, comme s'il avait plongé tête la première dans une piscine. Il poussa un cri et replia un bras pour protéger sa tête, mais ce furent ses pieds qui entrèrent brutalement en contact avec le sol. Il vacilla et sentit Luna saisir ses épaules pour le stabiliser.

– Regarde, dit-elle. Je suis là.

Albus regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une grande salle qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des étagères pleines de livres, des coussins et des élèves. Une Luna d'environ quinze ans était assise à ses pieds, tandis que sa marraine de trente-cinq ans était debout à côté de lui, le tenant toujours par les épaules, et promenait un regard à la fois curieux et mélancolique autour d'elle.

– Chouette collier, Tante Luna, remarqua-t-il. C'était à la mode, les bouchons de Biéraubeurre ?

Une voix familière le fit soudain sursauter.

– On est sur le Sortilège du Bouclier depuis deux séances, et certains d'entre vous ont déjà réussi à produire une protection provisoire. C'est pas mal du tout, et on va essayer d'obtenir des Boucliers un peu plus consistants cette fois-ci…

– Mais c'est Papa ! s'exclama Albus. Et Maman, Tante Hermione, Oncle Ron… Oncles Fred et George !

Luna hocha la tête.

– Bienvenue dans les locaux de l'Armée de Dumbledore, groupe illégal de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, créé lors de ma quatrième année. Devine qui était chargé des cours ?

– Ce serait mon père que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, plaisanta Albus. Oncle Seamus n'est pas là ?

– Il nous a rejoints plus tard…

Ils écoutèrent Harry donner quelques éclaircissements sur la façon de faire apparaître un Bouclier, puis regardèrent les élèves s'associer par paires pour pratiquer le sortilège. La jeune Luna se retrouva avec un garçon joufflu à l'air angoissé. Albus se rapprocha.

– Ce ne serait pas Oncle Neville ? Hé !

Un sort, à sa plus grande surprise, venait de traverser son abdomen. Luna éclata de rire en voyant son ahurissement.

– C'est un souvenir, Albus, lui rappela-t-elle gentiment. Les sorts ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. En fait, rien ne peut t'atteindre.

– Je le savais, répliqua Albus, se redressant fièrement.

Luna sourit sans répondre. Albus commença à se promener entre les différents groupes, suivant son père qui intervenait pour rectifier une incantation ou un mouvement de baguette. C'était drôle de voir ses parents à quinze ans. Ils avaient beaucoup moins de rides.

– Albus ? appela Luna. Il va falloir remonter, maintenant. J'ai encore des copies à corriger.

Albus arracha ses yeux du visage de sa mère, crispé par la concentration, et revint vers sa marraine, se sentant légèrement étourdi. Luna posa simplement la main sur son épaule et l'instant d'après, ils étaient de retour dans la chambre des Finnigan, à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

– J'espère que Rose et Scorpius sont encore vivants, fit-elle remarquer en reprenant son souvenir. Mes trois étoiles peuvent être infernales quand elles le veulent. Mais je crois qu'elles ont un faible pour ton ami.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Albus.

Luna hocha la tête en le suivant dans le couloir.

– Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler de lui depuis que tu le leur as présenté, début octobre.

Albus ricana en imaginant les triplées suivant Scorpius partout dans le château, comme elles l'avaient fait quand Steve était arrivé, cinq ans auparavant. Victoire s'était bien amusée à raconter comment les trois petites filles de cinq ans entouraient le fils aîné de Percy Weasley à la table de Gryffondor, lors des repas.

Le ricanement se transforma en franc éclat de rire lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon. Rose était assise confortablement dans un fauteuil, tandis que Scorpius, au milieu du canapé, tentait d'échapper à Venus (à sa droite), Stella (à sa gauche) et Sunny (à ses pieds), qui le bombardaient de questions sur les cours, la salle commune des Serpentards, la vie au château et lui-même en général.

Scorpius se leva d'un bond, manquant renverser Sunny, quand il les vit entrer. Le soulagement évident peint sur son visage était indécemment comique.

– Al ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Oh, euh, bonjour, professeur, ajouta-t-il avec un temps de retard.

Luna lui sourit en chassant ses filles hors de la pièce.

– Elle a dit, répondit Albus, que c'était bon pour elle mais qu'elle enverrait un hibou à tes parents.

Scorpius grimaça.

– Je ferais mieux de leur envoyer une lettre tout de suite, alors. Au revoir, professeur ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en se précipitant hors de l'appartement.

Rose éclata de rire.

– Je crois que les triplées l'ont totalement dépassé, Tante Luna ! Il n'osera plus jamais mettre un pied ici !

Luna soupira en secouant la tête, un faux air désolé sur le visage.

– C'est entièrement la faute de Seamus, se lamenta-t-elle. C'est de lui qu'elles tiennent cette manie d'interroger les gens sans raison.

– Mais c'est de toi qu'elles tiennent ce don de dire toujours ce qu'elles pensent, que le moment soit bon ou pas, la taquina Rose.

– C'est bien possible, soupira Luna.

Elle vérifia sa montre.

– Je dois terminer mes copies. Vous avez fait vos devoirs ?

Albus se leva d'un bond.

– Bon, au revoir Luna, on était contents de discuter avec toi, il faut que j'aille voir comment Sco se débrouille avec sa lettre, on se voit ce soir au dîner, salut !

Et il fonça hors de la pièce.

– Ça veut dire non, traduisit charitablement Rose à l'adresse de sa tante qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

NdA : Concernant la Pensine, j'ai décidé qu'un simple contact avec la peau devrait suffire à envoyer la personne dans les souvenirs.

Merci à **lily** **forever**, **pocabie**, **DiagonAlley**, **Caella**, **soleil** **levant08** et **Hyotsuki** pour leurs reviews.


	8. Réconciliations

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 08 : Réconciliations

– …Aveeec des jouets par millieeeers…

– Al, tais-toi, tu chantes faux, c'est une horreur, soupira Rose en hissant sa valise dans le porte-bagages.

Albus interrompit son interprétation très personnelle de Petit Papa Noël avec un couinement d'indignation.

– Je ne chante pas faux !

– Si, fut l'intervention laconique de Scorpius.

Albus croisa les bras, adressant une grimace à sa cousine et son meilleur ami.

– Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes jaloux de ma belle voix.

Rose en fit tomber sa valise sur son pied.

– Jaloux ?! ricana-t-elle en sautillant sur place, son pied dans la main. C'est une plaisanterie ? Al, tu serais incapable de chanter juste même si ta vie en dépendait…

– Même pas vrai.

– Si.

– On ne t'a rien demandé, Sco.

Scorpius se contenta de hausser les épaules en casant la valise de Rose à côté de la sienne. Albus lui donna brusquement une bourrade.

– Défends-toi un peu ! Les Serpentards sont censés ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Scorpius saisit la main qui lui martelait les omoplates et coula un regard noir à Albus par-dessus son épaule.

– Il faut croire que je n'ai pas le caractère d'un Serpentard, alors.

– C'est vrai, ça, marmonna Rose. Pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ?

Scorpius s'assit lentement, prenant un soin particulier et inutile à ne pas froisser sa robe. Quand il se rendit compte que ses deux amis le fixaient en attendant sa réponse, il soupira.

– Le Choixpeau a dit que j'avais beaucoup d'ambition…

Sa voix mourut alors qu'il se tournait vers la fenêtre. Rose et Albus échangèrent un regard furtif, avant de reprendre la parole.

– Si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, ce n'est pas grave, dit gentiment Rose.

– Oui, savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête risque de me donner mal à la mienne, continua Albus.

Il évita un coup de pied de sa cousine.

– Tu deviens violente, Rosie, fais attention…

– Violente, elle ? s'étonna une voix douce.

Le trio sursauta et Abigail Anderson rougit. Elle commença à refermer la porte du compartiment.

– Je peux repasser plus tard…

– Non, non ! s'écria Rose en se levant d'un bond. Reste !

Abigail sourit avec gratitude et entra pleinement dans leur compartiment, s'asseyant à côté de Rose, en face des garçons. Elle leva un regard timide vers Scorpius dont les yeux absents étaient toujours tournés vers l'extérieur.

– Je suis venue m'excuser, lui dit-elle.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que la voix de Scorpius ne s'élevât.

– On ne s'excuse pas, on présente ses excuses.

Abigail rougit mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

– Je te présente mes excuses, alors. Pour avoir écouté tout ce qu'on disait sur ta famille et y avoir cru sans te connaître. Pour ne pas t'avoir bien traité en début d'année.

Elle hésita.

– Et pour ne pas t'avoir prêté mon livre sur la métamorphose élémentaire quand tu me l'as demandé à la Bibliothèque.

Albus haussa un sourcil. Scorpius ne lui avait pas raconté cet épisode. Le blond dut sentir son regard curieux car il lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain avant de se tourner enfin vers Abigail.

– C'est bon, n'en parlons plus.

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

– Merci.

Après un silence un peu gêné, les garçons entamèrent une discussion sur le Quidditch et les filles sortirent leurs livres de Botanique pour commencer leurs devoirs.

Ce fut un peu après le passage du chariot de friandises qu'ils eurent à nouveau de la visite, bien moins agréable cette fois-ci.

– Est-ce que vous… Oh, c'est _vous_.

Laura Nott était toujours aussi aimable. La main d'Albus se glissa dans sa poche et serra sa baguette.

– Va-t-en, Nott.

Elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Derrière elle, Tina Raven et Xena Taby tendaient le cou pour voir les occupants du compartiment. Les yeux de Laura glissèrent sur Abigail pour s'arrêter sur Rose. Un sourire froid sur les lèvres, elle fit un pas dans le compartiment.

– Rose Weasley, murmura-t-elle. Il paraît que tu es intelligente.

Comme elle semblait attendre une réponse quelconque, Albus vit sa cousine hocher prudemment la tête.

– Oui…

– Alors, que fais-tu avec ces deux-là ? demanda Laura en désignant du menton Albus et Scorpius.

Scorpius, à la surprise générale, se leva d'un bond, sa baguette pointée en direction des trois filles.

– Ne commence pas à nous insulter, Nott, menaça-t-il. Soit tu t'en vas, soit tu nous expliques pourquoi tu éprouves le besoin d'imiter Zabini chaque fois que tu nous croises.

Laura, sa propre baguette sortie et fermement tenue en direction du garçon blond, s'autorisa un rictus de dérision.

– Demande à ton père, Malefoy. Et au tien, Potter. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de vous renseigner.

Albus se leva vivement quand des étincelles rouges s'échappèrent de la baguette de Scorpius. Il savait que la dernière chose à faire en présence de son ami était d'insulter Drago Malefoy. Un troisième année qui lui avait demandé si son père sacrifiait vraiment un Moldu à la pleine lune après le solstice d'été était resté inconscient à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine.

Laura dut confondre les étincelles avec un véritable sort, car elle réagit aussitôt.

– _Tarentall_-

– _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ !

Le Maléfice du Saucisson la frappa dans le dos et elle s'étala sur le sol, raide comme un piquet. Tina et Xena hurlèrent et se retournèrent d'un bond, cherchant l'origine du sort. James Potter remit tranquillement sa baguette dans sa poche.

– J'ai bien fait de venir, moi, marmonna-t-il.

Il poussa le corps de Laura en-dehors du compartiment et ferma sans plus de façons la porte aux nez des trois Serpentards. Albus s'empressa de refermer sa bouche et donna une tape sur la main de Scorpius pour qu'il baissât sa baguette.

– Merci, Jamie ! claironna Rose.

James secoua la tête en faisant signe à Abigail de lui faire un peu de place entre elle et Rose.

– Ces trois-là commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs. Toujours à faire des remarques quand on se croise dans les couloirs. C'est un miracle qu'elles n'aient pas reçu un sort plus tôt.

Tout en parlant, il regardait Scorpius avec insistance, tant et si bien que, voyant son ami rougir de plus en plus et se tortiller malaisément sur son siège, Albus se décida à prendre la parole.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Pas forcément l'entrée en matière la plus sympathique, mais bon…

– Vous demander pardon, répondit son frère.

– Toi aussi ? sursauta Albus.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Quoi ?

– Non, rien, dit hâtivement Rose. Pardon à qui, pour quoi ?

James s'éclaircit la gorge. La seule fois où Albus avait vu son frère aussi sérieux, c'était quand il l'avait mis en garde contre Scorpius, le 1er septembre, à bord de ce même train.

– Al, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé pendant tout le trimestre. Je suis un ignoble crétin à l'ego surdimensionné qui n'a pas accepté que son frère arrête de l'idéaliser du jour au lendemain. J'étais aussi furieux que tu sois allé à Serpentard après avoir clamé pendant des années que tu n'irais jamais. Je me suis persuadé que si le Choixpeau t'y avait envoyé, c'était uniquement à cause de Malef- _Scorpius_, que tu avais voulu rester avec lui, ou je ne sais quoi. J'aurais dû me rappeler que le Choixpeau avait été tenté de m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Si Albus ne fut pas étonné par cette information, Rose écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers son cousin.

– Quoi ?!

James hocha la tête, l'air coupable, les joues écarlates sous ses taches de rousseur.

– Mais il a finalement décidé que j'étais plus Gryffondor que Serpentard. Je suis vraiment désolé, Allie.

Par Merlin. James ne l'avait plus appelé Allie depuis qu'il avait cinq ans.

– Ça va, Jamie, dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas grave.

James lui adressa un sourire soulagé avant de se tourner vers Scorpius.

– Scorpius, commença-t-il, je suis désolé de…

– C'est bon, le coupa Scorpius. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça deux fois.

James le regarda sans comprendre. Abigail sembla perdre plusieurs centimètres en se ratatinant sur son siège.

– Mais je… tenta James.

– Ça va, j'ai dit, bougonna Scorpius.

James parut pris de court. Albus le vit hésiter un bref instant, mais James tendit la main vers Scorpius.

– On peut être amis ?

Albus se pinça discrètement. James Sirius Potter venait de parler avec un air timide. James Sirius Potter n'avait _jamais_ eu l'air timide de toute sa vie.

Scorpius serra la main de James et la lâcha aussitôt quand Rose, avec un glapissement de joie, se jeta à son cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces avant de se tourner vers James et de faire la même chose. James se débattit aussitôt avec de grands cris, et bientôt tout le compartiment résonna d'éclats de rire.

* * *

– Tu ne perds pas le miroir, hein ? s'inquiéta une nouvelle fois Rose.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

– Non, je ne le perdrai pas, assura-t-il pour la centième fois.

Albus tentait de repérer ses parents tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses deux amis se chamailler. James était parti récupérer sa valise et dire au revoir aux autres troisième année, et Abigail avait déjà quitté King's Cross en transplanant avec sa mère, qui avait été « ravie » de rencontrer « les jeunes Potter et Weasley », et beaucoup moins ravie de rencontrer le jeune Malefoy. Abigail allait sûrement subir un interrogatoire en règle une fois chez elle.

– Scorpius !

La voix grave les fit se retourner. Mr Malefoy faisait signe à son fils, ne voulant apparemment pas s'approcher d'Albus et de Rose. Les deux cousins ignorèrent totalement ses réticences et accompagnèrent Scorpius jusqu'à ses parents.

– Bonjour, Papa, Maman, salua Scorpius en souriant. Voici Albus Potter et Rose Weasley. Mes parents, Drago et Astéria Malefoy.

Albus serra la main de Mr Malefoy avec un grand sourire qui surprit visiblement le père de son ami, puis celle de Mme Malefoy. Il profita des salutations que Rose échangeait avec eux pour les étudier rapidement.

La ressemblance entre Scorpius et son père était frappante : mêmes cheveux blond pâle, mêmes yeux gris clair. Même la forme du visage était identique, bien que celui de Scorpius fût moins anguleux, et la courbe de son menton plus douce. Mme Malefoy avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux clairs et son sourire amical était le même que Scorpius.

– L'école se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle à son fils.

Il lui sourit.

– Bien sûr.

Albus savait qu'il n'allait pas lui raconter l'isolement et les chuchotements. Il ne l'avait pas fait dans ses lettres, il n'allait pas le faire de vive voix. Scorpius se tourna vers lui avec un regard entendu, confirmant ses pensées.

– On se revoit à Noël, alors ? dit-il en lui donnant sa main à serrer.

– Evidemment, confirma Albus. Vous êtes censés venir pour le déjeuner et le dîner, tu te rappelles ?

Rose le bouscula pour serrer Scorpius dans ses bras, à son grand embarras. Mr et Mme Malefoy retinrent visiblement un sourire en regardant ailleurs.

– On se parle dès demain, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Ma famille passe les vacances chez Oncle Harry.

Elle le relâcha et Scorpius saisit la main de sa mère tandis que son père empochait sa malle rétrécie. L'instant d'après, ils avaient transplané.

* * *

Vous avez failli ne pas avoir de chapitre, aujourd'hui. Ceux qui pensent que "Pas ce soir, chéri, j'ai la migraine" porte à rire ne savent visiblement pas à quel point c'est handicapant. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Et à présent...

Regardez fixement l'écran... Vos paupières sont lourdes, lourdes... Vous avez envie de laisser une review... Vous cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu...

Merci à **pocabie**, **Caella**, **Ron Ravenclaw**, **soleil levant08**, **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black** et **Earenya** pour leurs reviews!


	9. Spero Patronum

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 09 : Spero Patronum

Albus s'agitait dans sa chambre. Il s'asseyait sur son lit pour bondir aussitôt vers l'armoire, vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il y avait assez de place pour les affaires de Scorpius. Il avait rangé six fois son bureau et trois fois sa table de nuit. Il pensait être prêt.

Oui, c'est vrai, il était nerveux, et alors ? C'était la première fois qu'il invitait quelqu'un pour les vacances. Etant donné que James, Lily et lui avaient été à une école primaire moldue, il était hors de question de faire venir des camarades de classe à la maison.

– Harry ! hurla soudain Ginny dans l'escalier. Dudley au téléphone !

Albus entendit son père dévaler les marches depuis le dernier étage pour parler à son cousin. C'était toujours comique de les voir discuter quand les Potter passaient le week-end chez Dudley Dursley. Déjà, à cause de la différence physique : grand, blond, avec sa carrure de champion de boxe sur le déclin, l'apparence de l'oncle Dudley ne correspondait en rien à celle de Harry, qui était petit, brun, et possédait la silhouette fine et déliée de l'Attrapeur. Quand il était plus petit, Albus pouvait s'amuser des heures rien qu'à les regarder.

Mais à présent qu'il était plus vieux, c'était la manière dont les deux cousins se parlaient qui le faisait rire. Car Dudley Dursley, qui aurait facilement pu assommer Harry Potter d'une seule main, les yeux bandés, en équilibre sur un pied, n'élevait _jamais_ la voix en présence de son cousin. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait peur de lui. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas si terrible. Il lui arrivait même d'appeler son cousin « Duddlinouchet » – après avoir expressément défendu à ses enfants de l'imiter.

– Albus ! appela sa mère, le faisant sursauter. Je crois que les voilà !

Albus descendit si vite les escaliers qu'un observateur non averti aurait pu croire qu'il avait transplané. Sa mère l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, la main sur la poignée.

– Non ! glapit Albus. C'est moi qui ouvre !

Ginny lâcha la poignée avec un sourire entendu qu'Albus n'apprécia pas du tout, et recula pour attendre devant la fenêtre magique qui illuminait le hall d'entrée. Du coin de l'œil, Albus vit James et Lily s'immobiliser au pied des escaliers, juste avant que la sonnette ne retentît. Il ouvrit aussitôt la porte sur le visage souriant de Scorpius.

– Salut ! lança-t-il à son ami en sentant le nœud dans son estomac se détendre.

– Salut, répondit Scorpius.

– Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, continua Albus en se poussant pour les laisser entrer.

– Bonjour, Albus, salua Mr Malefoy en entrant derrière son fils et sa femme. Weasley, ajouta-t-il en apercevant Ginny dans le couloir.

Elle fit entendre une sorte de ricanement.

– Mon cher Drago, mon nom est Potter depuis près de quinze ans, fit-elle remarquer.

– Oui, ça a fait assez de bruit à l'époque, intervint doucement Mme Malefoy.

Ginny hésita une fraction de seconde, puis l'étreignit brièvement.

– Astéria Greengrass, murmura-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps.

– Ma chère Ginevra, mon nom est Malefoy depuis près de quinze ans, parodia la mère de Scorpius avec humour.

Albus, qui était en train de présenter Scorpius à Lily, releva la tête quand son père descendit enfin du salon, le téléphone toujours à la main. Harry s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, englobant du regard les enfants à côté de lui, les deux femmes qui discutaient en riant, et Drago Malefoy qui le fixait avec une expression insondable. Albus vit son père froncer le nez, une mimique qui signifiait chez lui l'indécision.

– La Fouine, murmura enfin Harry.

– Le Balafré, répliqua aussitôt Mr Malefoy avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, sourire qui s'étira faiblement quand Harry s'avança, la main tendue.

– Comment va ta mère ? demanda Harry alors que les deux hommes se serraient la main.

Mr Malefoy haussa les épaules, et Albus se désintéressa de sa réponse en tirant Scorpius par la manche.

– Viens, tu dors dans ma chambre, je vais te montrer où c'est.

Scorpius hésita.

– Tes parents…

– Tu les verras tout à l'heure, assura Albus en saisissant sa valise et en commençant à monter les escaliers. James ? Lily ?

Son frère bondit immédiatement derrière eux, mais Lily marmonna qu'elle allait aider leur mère à préparer la salle à manger en vue de la soirée. Avec 24 personnes à table, Ginny et Kreattur auraient besoin d'aide s'ils voulaient que le dîner fût prêt à temps. Mme Malefoy venait déjà d'offrir ses services.

Les garçons se réunirent donc dans la chambre d'Albus, où ils entreprirent d'installer Scorpius.

– Rose n'est pas revenue de chez ses grands-parents moldus ? demanda le blond en testant les ressorts de son lit.

James secoua la tête en rangeant la valise en haut de l'armoire, avec celle d'Albus.

– Elle ne devrait pas tarder, Tante Hermione est censée aider à préparer le dîner. Tout le monde devrait arriver dans l'après-midi, de toutes façons. Ça nous laisse quatre heures de calme avant la bousculade.

Scorpius se redressa, l'air inquiet.

– « Tout le monde » ?

Albus se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

– Oncle George et Tante Angelina avec Fred, Roxanne et Iris, Tante Luna et Oncle Seamus avec les triplées, Tante Andy, Teddy, Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron avec Rose et Hugo, et vous. On sera 25 en comptant Kreattur. Les autres passent la soirée chez nos grands-parents.

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre sans rien dire. Albus soupira en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Ils ne vont pas te manger, Sco.

– Je n'aime pas la foule, prétendit son ami.

James éclata de rire.

– Alors il ne fallait pas accepter de venir ! Chez nous, tout le monde est toujours chez tout le monde. La foule, on ne connaît que ça.

– Déjeuner ! fit la voix de Ginny dans l'escalier.

James sauta du lit de son frère et se rua vers la porte.

– Le dernier arrivé est un Veracrasse !

* * *

Albus était, comment dire… désarçonné. Il savait qu'il y avait eu quelques tensions entre Drago Malefoy et la plupart de ses oncles, mais il ne s'attendait pas aux regards assassins échangés entre le père de Scorpius et celui de Rose. Oncle George était simplement poli, et il souriait moins qu'à l'ordinaire, tandis qu'Oncle Seamus regardait son assiette en donnant l'impression de vouloir la jeter par la fenêtre. Ses parents et ses tantes entretenaient l'essentiel de la conversation, et Tante Andy faisait de son mieux pour paraître enjouée, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était troublée. Du côté des enfants, en revanche, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue, en partie grâce à Teddy qui changeait de couleur de cheveux, ou reproduisait le visage d'un membre de la famille. Scorpius le regardait avec une expression étrange qui ressemblait à de la… convoitise ?

Albus n'avait jamais été si content de voir un repas se terminer.

Les enfants furent envoyés dans la salle de jeux du deuxième étage pendant que les adultes (y compris Teddy) se rassemblaient dans le salon du premier.

La salle de jeux prenait tout un côté de la maison. Trois chambres avaient été réunies en une seule grande pièce, et les trois Potter y avaient passé la plupart de leur temps libre depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de courir. Leur mère avait décrété qu'elle ne voulait pas voir de jouets traîner dans la maison (c'était après que James fût tombé dans les escaliers avec sa licorne à bascule ; heureusement, leur père était juste devant lui et l'avait rattrapé à temps) et elle avait tout rassemblé à l'intérieur de la salle de jeux. Chaque enfant Potter possédait un coffre à son nom dont l'intérieur avait été élargi magiquement pour contenir tous ses jouets. La salle était assez grande pour qu'ils puissent y courir librement, sans risquer de se cogner quelque part ou de glisser dans un escalier, et Kreattur avait toujours été chargé de les surveiller. Leurs parents prenaient la sécurité au sérieux.

Albus traîna derrière avec Scorpius, se laissant distancer par ses cousins. Quand la dernière pantoufle eût disparu au détour de l'escalier, il saisit le bras de son ami et l'attira dans la première pièce venue. Albus grimaça en fermant la porte sous le regard surpris de Scorpius. Il n'était pas censé entrer dans le bureau de son père. Tant pis, c'était juste pour cinq minutes, et Harry était occupé ailleurs, il n'en saurait rien.

Il se tourna vers Scorpius dans l'intention de le questionner sur l'étrange réaction qu'il avait eue concernant le métamorphosisme de Teddy, mais son ami le prit de vitesse. Il désigna un objet sur le bureau.

– C'est une vraie Pensine ? interrogea Scorpius, la curiosité pétillant dans ses yeux gris.

Albus s'approcha, reléguant à plus tard ses questions. Une lourde bassine de pierre, couverte de runes semblables à celles ornant la Pensine de poche d'Oncle Seamus, était remplie du même liquide gazeux argenté que celui dans lequel Luna l'avait fait plonger. Albus tapota de sa baguette le bord de la Pensine, et les volutes argentés accélérèrent leur mouvement, faisant apparaître quelques taches de couleur ici et là. A côté de lui, Scorpius piétina malaisément.

– On devrait peut-être…

– Laisse tomber, l'interrompit Albus sans quitter des yeux le contenu de la Pensine, et décidant que le métamorphosisme pouvait attendre. Ils vont discuter pendant des heures, puis ils se rappelleront qu'Iris n'a que cinq ans et ils viendront la chercher pour la mettre au lit. D'ici là, on sera revenus depuis longtemps.

Prenant sa décision, il toucha les souvenirs du bout de sa baguette. Les taches de couleurs se firent de plus en plus vives, de plus en plus larges, pour finalement former une image. Les deux garçons se penchèrent avec intérêt sur la scène qui leur était dévoilée, puis, sans même se consulter, plongèrent simultanément la main dans la Pensine.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux quand ils eurent de nouveau un sol ferme sous leurs pieds. C'était la nuit, et ils pouvaient voir le château de Poudlard illuminé un peu plus loin. Derrière eux, le lac sombre reflétait la pleine lune, sa surface aussi calme et limpide que celle d'un miroir.

Et près du lac…

Une silhouette allongée par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même ; deux ombres, courant vers elle, brandissant leurs baguettes ; et une bonne centaine de créatures voilées que chacun des deux garçons connaissait pour en avoir vu des dessins mais espérait bien ne jamais rencontrer : des Détraqueurs.

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard, et coururent vers les trois personnes qui tentaient de se défendre des Détraqueurs. L'une d'elles était forcément Harry, car personne d'autre n'était visible dans les environs. Et effectivement, alors qu'ils s'approchaient, il l'entendirent hurler :

– Hermione, pense à un souvenir heureux ! _Spero Patronum, Spero Patronum…_

Tout à coup, sans bien savoir pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté du lac, à côté de… Harry, qui marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles. A l'autre bout de l'étendue d'eau, de faibles panaches argentés s'élevaient entre les silhouettes et les Détraqueurs, avant de s'éteindre tout à fait. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochèrent des trois ombres, et ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry pour bondir sur la rive du lac, pointer sa baguette sur le sinistre rassemblement, et hurler :

– _Spero Patronum !_

Aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante surgit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Galopant à la surface du lac, un cerf argenté chargea les Détraqueurs, les faisant fuir comme autant de moineaux affolés. Scorpius et Albus regardèrent, fascinés, le Patronus protéger le trio évanoui avant de revenir vers son créateur, une fois assurée leur sécurité. Harry aussi dévorait des yeux le cerf argenté. Et lorsqu'il leva une main tremblante pour le caresser, quelqu'un abattit les siennes sur leurs épaules.

– Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous déranger, dit joyeusement Teddy Lupin en ignorant les sursauts et les cris de surprise, mais je vous signale que tout le monde s'apprête à monter dans la salle de jeu. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que Harry ne vous trouve pas dans ses souvenirs.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient revenus dans le bureau. Teddy les abandonna pour retarder les adultes afin de donner le temps aux deux garçons de monter dans la salle de jeu, et ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier.

– Eh bien, murmura Scorpius quand ils furent en sécurité, c'était intéressant.

Albus acquiesça en renvoyant un ballon à Hugo. Rose tentait de les sonder du regard tout en continuant sa conversation avec Stella, et il la soupçonnait de vouloir les soumettre à interrogatoire dans un futur très proche.

– Est-ce que ton père était des deux côtés du lac _en_ _même_ _temps_ ? demanda Scorpius, perplexe.

Albus haussa les épaules.

– C'est impossible.

– Pas forcément. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Retourneurs de Temps ? On en a un à la maison, ils sont devenus très rares et ils sont difficiles à fabriquer. Ils servent à voyager dans le temps. Avec ça, une personne peut se trouver à deux endroits en même temps.

Albus le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait brusquement poussé.

– Pour quelle raison mon père aurait-il eu besoin d'un Retourneur de Temps ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la porte d'où ses parents l'appelaient pour lui dire au revoir.

– C'était juste une hypothèse.

* * *

J'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre 10, cette semaine. Je me suis dit que ce chapitre seulement était bien peu pour les vacances de Noël. J'ai étoffé.

Contente, Caella? On revoit les Malefoy. Le plus comique, c'est qu'avant de savoir que la femme de Drago s'appelait _Astéria_ Greengrass, j'avais choisi _Daphné_ Greengrass. Coïncidence...

N'oubliez pas de laisser une **REVIEW**...

Gros zibous à **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black**, **Ethelred**, **DiagonAlley**, **Julie** **Winchester**, **Mio**, **Caella**, **Jullsy** et **lixouille**! Mon taux de reviews remonte!


	10. Le test de Grand mère Weasley

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le test de Grand-mère Weasley

Albus observait Fred, les yeux plissés par la concentration, une mèche noire trempée de sueur collée à son front et tombant devant ses yeux. Balayant de ses prunelles émeraudes le large espace autour de lui, il fit un rapide calcul. S'il se déplaçait de deux mètres sur la droite, il aurait un bon angle de tir.

Mettant aussitôt son plan à exécution, il fit un signe discret à Stella, qui répondit d'un bref signe de tête en tentant de repousser une mèche blonde échappée de sa tresse. Agrippant d'une main ferme son balai, la petite fille fonça avec détermination en direction d'un Cognard et frappa la grosse balle noire de toutes ses forces.

Albus vit le Cognard arriver vers lui à toute vitesse, et ramena sa batte en position de tir, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que Fred ne se doutait de rien. Le bruit sec que fit la batte en heurtant le Cognard fut des plus satisfaisants, et Albus constata fièrement que la balle avait atteint son but : Fred laissa échapper une bordée de jurons qui n'auraient certainement pas franchi ses lèvres si sa mère avait été là, et frotta l'arrière de son crâne en louchant furieusement dans la direction de son cousin. Albus agita la main, lui faisant remarquer que, profitant de sa distraction, Lily avait plongé vers le sol et poursuivait le Vif d'or. Fred poussa un cri d'alarme et se lança aussitôt derrière sa cousine, malgré l'avance que celle-ci avait déjà prise. Albus sourit victorieusement. Ils avaient quasiment gagné.

Un éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête. Roxanne s'esclaffait en pointant James du doigt, et ce n'était pas bien difficile de savoir pourquoi. L'air éberlué de son frère apprit à Albus que Scorpius venait _encore_ d'arrêter un des tirs de James. Albus ricana devant l'ahurissement de son frère et dirigea son balai vers un des Cognards. Qui aurait pu croire que Scorpius avait un tel talent de Gardien ? Louis, qui protégeait les autres buts, le regardait quelquefois en secouant la tête, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Un sifflet retentit soudain, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Teddy, qui arbitrait le match.

– Lily a attrapé le Vif d'or ! cria-t-il avec un grand sourire, ses longs cheveux indigo voletant dans la brise hivernale.

Albus hurla de joie et, ramenant sa batte contre son flanc, piqua vers le sol enneigé en parfaite harmonie avec les onze autres joueurs restants. Venus, Sunny, Stella, Rose, Scorpius et lui se précipitèrent aussitôt vers Lily pour la féliciter tandis que James, Louis, Dominique, Marie, Roxanne et Hugo entouraient Fred pour le consoler de s'être une nouvelle fois fait battre par sa cousine.

– L'équipe de Stella gagne par 210 points à 70, annonça Teddy, ses yeux virant au vert d'eau. Maintenant, je propose qu'on rentre. Il fait froid, et Grand-mère Molly me tuera si l'un de vous attrape un rhume.

La ribambelle de cousins et assimilés comme tels se dirigea lentement vers la remise à balais après que Teddy eût récupéré les balles grâce à un Sortilège d'Attraction. Les Cognards en mousse et le Vif d'or furent immobilisés par ses soins, et chaque joueur hissa son balai sur ses épaules. Teddy se chargea du balai de Roxanne en plus de la caisse des balles, malgré les protestations de la petite fille, qui affirmait qu'à presque sept ans, elle pouvait porter son balai toute seule.

– Alors, Scorpius, commença Teddy en marchant à leur hauteur, laissant les autres prendre de l'avance, comment se passent les vacances, jusque là ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules, mais personne ne pouvait se méprendre sur la lueur de son regard. Il était ravi.

– J'essaye de m'habituer au bruit, répondit le garçon blond. Le silence n'existe pas, chez vous, même la nuit.

– Dis tout de suite que je ronfle, intervint aussitôt Albus, vexé.

Teddy éclata de rire, imité par Scorpius.

– Al, si tu ronflais, James n'aurait jamais laissé passer une occasion de te l'apprendre ! affirma Teddy quand il se fut un peu calmé.

Albus se demanda brièvement s'il était trop âgé pour bouder. Optant pour un compromis, il fusilla du regard Teddy et Scorpius et, leur tournant résolument le dos, les distança de quelques pas.

Il ne boudait pas, il opérait une retraite tactique pour réfléchir à un plan de vengeance.

– Il boude, murmura Teddy dans son dos.

Albus fit volte-face, sa robe volant autour de ses chevilles, faisant valser la neige.

– Je ne boude pas !

Teddy leva les mains en essayant de ne faire tomber ni la caisse, ni le balai.

– D'accord, d'accord.

Albus lui offrit un sourire grimaçant pour prouver qu'il n'était pas vexé et se remit à marcher, son balai en travers des épaules.

– Eh bien, cousin, reprit Teddy sans plus se préoccuper d'Albus, raconte-moi un peu ta vie. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de parler.

Albus sentit son estomac se serrer et attribua ce phénomène à la faim qu'il ressentait. Il venait de passer une heure à jouer au Quidditch, après tout. A sa gauche, il vit l'ombre de Scorpius donner un coup de pied dans la neige, faisant voler les flocons autour d'eux.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, répondit finalement le blond. Je suis né chez nous, j'y ai grandi et je suis entré à Poudlard cette année.

– C'est tout ? s'étonna Teddy. Tu n'as jamais été malade ? Jamais eu de jambe cassée en tombant de ton balai-jouet ?

– Elles sont joyeuses, tes questions, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Albus.

– Déformation professionnelle, répliqua Teddy en haussant les épaules.

– Tu n'es même pas encore guérisseur, rétorqua Albus.

– Plus que trois ans d'études ! s'exclama Teddy en ramenant ses cheveux à leur habituelle couleur turquoise, ses iris virant à l'ambre doré. Fais attention, Al… Dans trois ans, j'irai travailler avec Madame Pomfresh et si jamais tu passes par l'infirmerie, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi !

– Tu veux devenir le guérisseur attitré de Poudlard ?

L'incrédulité était clairement audible dans la voix de Scorpius. Teddy éclata de rire.

– Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas assez de patience pour m'occuper uniquement d'adolescents impulsifs !

– Oh, oui, _tu_ n'es pas impulsif du tout, railla Albus. Et je crois que tu as réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente avec une septième année, n'est-ce pas, Teddy ?

Il aurait dû s'éloigner un peu plus avant de dire ça. Ou au moins se mettre à courir après avoir fini sa phrase. Mais comme il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne put éviter Teddy quand celui-ci, avec un cri de guerre, se jeta sur lui de tout son poids, laissant tomber caisse et balai. Albus frissonna en sentant la neige s'infiltrer sous ses habits. Grand-mère n'allait pas être contente.

Teddy, assis à califourchon sur son ventre, maintenait ses bras plaqués au sol. Albus battit des jambes, en vain. Teddy l'avait bel et bien piégé.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos des commentaires sur Victoire et moi ? demanda dangereusement le jeune homme.

Un bref coup d'œil à Scorpius lui apprit qu'il semblait partagé entre l'envie de venir en aide à Albus et celle de se moquer de lui en le voyant dans cette position.

– Sco ! cria-t-il d'un ton déchirant. Viens m'aider, vite !

Au même instant, deux groupes apparurent de chaque côté de la route. Le premier groupe, qui venait du Terrier, rassemblait tous les cousins Weasley qui, ayant entendu le hurlement de Teddy, s'étaient dépêché de rebrousser chemin. Le second groupe comportait des adultes, partis en promenade après le déjeuner, et qui venaient apparemment de montrer le terrain de Quidditch aux Malefoy.

Teddy se figea au-dessus d'Albus, sa main levée prête à écraser une poignée de neige sur sa figure. Scorpius regarda le visage stupéfait de son père avec culpabilité, et Albus profita de la seconde où personne ne bougeait pour hurler :

– Papa ! A l'aide !

La scène qui suivit, lorsque Luna Finnigan montra son souvenir à Minerva McGonagall, fut conservée par la directrice de Poudlard dans sa Pensine personnelle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle aussi avait besoin de rire de temps en temps.

La main de Teddy Lupin (et la neige qui était dedans) s'abattit sur le front d'Albus. A ce moment précis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley dévalèrent le chemin pour se jeter sur Teddy, libérant Albus qui s'empressa de ramper hors de la zone de combat. Il n'alla pas bien loin, car il fut brusquement attaqué par une dizaine de boules de neige, toutes lancées par ses cousins. Constatant que son père et son oncle étaient toujours occupés à faire manger de la neige à Teddy, il essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pieds. Trébuchant sous la volée de boules de neige, il se replia derrière un vieux chêne.

– James, Lily ! cria-t-il en faisant signe à Scorpius de se mettre à l'abri. Vous êtes avec moi ?

– Evidemment, répondit sa sœur en surgissant à ses côtés, de la neige plein ses cheveux roux.

– On était au premier rang, ils nous ont attaqués par derrière, râla James en essuyant ses lunettes.

Bien. Il était temps d'appeler la cavalerie. Les cousins allaient souffrir.

– Maman, Tante Hermione ! hurla Albus. Dans quel camp êtes-vous ?

Deux « CRAC ! » sonores retentirent, les faisant sursauter.

– Les Malefoy et les Finnigan les encerclent par l'autre côté, annonça Ginny comme si de rien n'était.

– Mes parents aussi ? s'étonna Scorpius deux mètres plus loin, caché derrière un orme.

– Luna les a réquisitionnés de force…

A l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione confectionnait des dizaines de petites boules de neige. Ginny en saisit trois et se tourna vers ses enfants, les yeux brillants. Scorpius profita d'une pause dans l'assaut pour les rejoindre et tous prirent des provisions. Hermione fit flotter les boules dans les airs pour les avoir à portée de main.

– A trois, compta Ginny. Un… Deux… Trois !

Se précipitant sur le chemin, tous les cinq bombardèrent l'ennemi, prenant à peine le temps de s'étonner de voir Teddy gisant abandonné dans la neige, le visage trempé mais hilare. Leurs adversaires purent tout juste crier de surprise que, dans leur dos, surgirent les six autres adultes, munis eux aussi d'armes glacées. Albus visait Rose et Venus, et chacun de ses projectiles touchait son but, résultant en hurlements de rire.

Bien sûr, il changea de cible quand Teddy lui envoya une boule de neige à l'arrière de la tête.

* * *

– Finalement, qui a gagné ? demanda Molly Weasley après avoir sévèrement réprimandé tout le monde pour être revenu trempé de la tête aux pieds.

– Nous ! déclara fièrement James en serrant les mains autour de sa tasse de thé. Sunny et Venus ont abandonné.

– Vous aviez tous les grands avec vous, marmonnèrent les triplées.

– Vous auriez pu nous appeler, ronchonna l'oncle George.

– On n'a pas eu le temps, se récria Hugo. Teddy a commencé avant qu'on puisse bouger !

Teddy releva une tête indignée du canapé où il « discutait » avec Victoire.

– Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai commencé !

– Si ! dirent toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Teddy grimaça et se renfonça dans son siège. Grand-mère Weasley se tourna vers Mr Malefoy, la théière levée.

– Un peu plus de thé, Drago ? proposa-t-elle d'un ton mesuré.

Elle avait décrété qu'elle attendait de se faire une opinion par elle-même avant de les accueillir à bras ouverts, d'où l'invitation à déjeuner. D'après elle, on ne pouvait connaître quelqu'un qu'en voyant ce qu'il mangeait. « L'estomac est le reflet de la personnalité, » disait-elle souvent.

– Oui, je vous remercie, répondit Mr Malefoy.

Jusque là, les Malefoy réussissaient l'examen d'entrée. Ne restait plus que le test final, qui ne devrait logiquement plus tarder, à en juger par les regards que la matriarche posait sur le plus jeune des Malefoy. Albus croisa les doigts sous la table. Scorpius _devait_ donner une bonne réponse.

– Scorpius, encore un peu de gâteau ? demanda Grand-mère Weasley.

Toute la tablée retint son souffle, sachant que de la réponse du garçon blond dépendait son entrée définitive dans le clan Weasley.

– Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit Scorpius sans s'émouvoir des dizaines de regards insistants posés sur lui.

Molly Weasley eut un sourire rayonnant en remplissant son assiette pour la quatrième fois. Albus donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami et Scorpius se tourna vers lui, ses yeux gris interrogateurs.

– Tu as passé le test avec mention « Optimal », chuchota Albus. Bienvenue dans la famille.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 10. Vous n'allez bien entendu pas oublier de laisser une **R E V I E W**.

Merci à **Caella**, **Gwendolyn** **Jedusor** **Black**, **soleil** **levant08**, **lixouille**, **Jullsy** et **Margaux.R.** !


	11. Philtres d'amour et petits coeurs

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Philtres d'amour et petits cœurs

Albus se demandait s'il lui serait possible de commander une Boîte à Flemme à son oncle George sans que sa mère le sût. La grande majorité de ses camarades de classe avait déjà eu recours à une Pastille de Gerbe ou un Nougat Néansang, et ceux qui restaient projetaient d'utiliser les Petits-Fours Tourndeloeil. Albus comptait tester les Sablés de Feu, qui provoquaient la fièvre, ou les A-Toux, que son oncle avait récemment mis au point et qui entraînaient de terribles quintes de toux. N'importe quoi serait le bienvenu pour échapper aux cours de Potions.

– Malefoy, vous allez avec MacMillan…

Zabini séparait toujours les groupes d'amis pour préparer les potions, et ne mettait jamais d'élèves de la même Maison ensemble.

– Et Potter, vous allez à côté de Dubois.

Albus saisit son chaudron et ses ingrédients et s'assit avec un sourire soulagé à côté de la jeune fille blonde. La dernière fois, il avait dû coopérer avec Jake Ivory, et il avait été insupportable. Sa jumelle Jessica était à Serpentard, et Zabini refusait de les laisser travailler ensemble. Jake avait reporté sa frustration sur le chaudron, et avait failli faire exploser la mixture qu'il avait concoctée. Zabini leur avait mis zéro à tous les deux. Albus espérait que Patricia serait un peu plus sensée. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne note pour remonter sa moyenne avant que sa tante Hermione n'envoie une Beuglante concernant l'importance de bien travailler pour avoir dix Optimals aux BUSEs.

Zabini s'éclaircit la gorge et les faibles murmures s'éteignirent immédiatement. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le professeur, soucieux d'éviter toute source de mécontentement.

– Comme vous le savez sûrement, commença Zabini, demain est le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Les première année se regardèrent, troublés, murmurant leur surprise. Le Maître des Potions ne leur avait jamais semblé pourvu du moindre romantisme. En quoi la Saint-Valentin pouvait-elle bien l'intéresser ?

– Taisez-vous ! aboya le professeur. Merlin seul sait pourquoi, mais la directrice souhaite que chaque professeur fasse un effort pour adhérer à l'esprit festif de cette journée ridicule. Nous allons donc préparer un simple philtre d'amour.

Les murmures reprirent, excités. Patricia se redressa sur son siège et Albus fut surpris de trouver un large sourire sur son visage. Zabini promena un regard noir impérieux sur ses élèves.

– Il est bien évident que vous ne pourrez _pas_ en emporter un échantillon.

Plusieurs filles soupirèrent, déçues, et Patricia cessa de sourire. Albus ricana silencieusement en voyant sa tête.

– Puisque Mr Potter trouve ce cours tellement comique, il va vous distribuer le matériel. Potter, vous savez où aller. Pour les autres, les instructions sont au tableau. Commencez à couper la menthe.

Habitué à être envoyé dans la salle de stockage du matériel, au fond de la classe, Albus ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes pour trouver, rassembler et distribuer toutes les affaires. Patricia avait déjà fini de broyer ses graines de tournesol quand il la rejoignit. Elle lui sourit en rassemblant la fine poudre en petit tas.

– Tu peux mesurer l'eau de rose, s'il te plaît ?

Albus décida en portant l'éprouvette graduée à la hauteur de son œil que toutes les filles n'étaient pas si mauvaises. Il se figea soudain et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la fiole d'eau de rose, menaçant de la briser. Inspirant profondément en fermant les yeux, il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant de se tourner vers la paillasse voisine où Tina Raven avait « malencontreusement » renversé sa bouteille d'essence de pensée, aspergeant ainsi copieusement ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche malgré les signes affolés de Patricia, une voix narquoise murmura dans son dos :

– Potter, ne me dites pas que vous avez _encore_ renversé quelque chose ? Vous êtes une catastrophe ambulante, mon pauvre… Une retenue devrait vous apprendre à maîtriser vos mains…

– Ce n'était pas lui, monsieur.

Le silence sembla s'étirer pendant un temps infini avant que toute la classe, professeur compris, ne se tournât vers Scorpius. Le garçon blond baissa la tête sous les regards surpris, admiratifs, choqués, voire calculateurs qu'il recevait.

Albus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Scorpius venait, pour la première fois, de contredire un professeur. Et pas n'importe quel professeur ; Blaise Zabini, le sombre et froid Maître des Potions, celui dont la voix douce vous faisait frissonner de terreur, dont l'ombre effrayait la vôtre, dont le regard vous pétrifiait pour peu que vous le souteniez trop longtemps.

Comment ça, il exagérait ?

Si peu.

– Je vous demande pardon, Mr Malefoy ? chuchota Zabini de sa voix 'Vous-Aurez-Une-Retenue-Si-Ce-Que-Vous-Dites-Ne-Me-Plaît-Pas'.

Scorpius releva courageusement (ou stupidement, selon le point de vue) la tête et les épaules.

– Il n'a pas renversé son essence de pensée, monsieur. C'est Tina qui l'a laissée tomber.

Zabini traversa la salle d'un mouvement fluide pour venir se camper de toute sa hauteur (très haut, donc…) devant Scorpius qui déglutit sous les éclairs glacés qui remplaçaient les yeux du professeur.

– Mr Malefoy, commença doucereusement Zabini, il me semble que vous n'avez pas eu la permission de parler en premier lieu. Encore moins pour accuser injustement une camarade de classe.

Scorpius se redressa lui aussi de toute sa taille. Albus le soupçonna de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour paraître plus grand.

– Mon intervention est parfaitement fondée, expliqua calmement Scorpius. Albus n'a dans sa main que le flacon d'eau de rose, et sa bouteille d'essence de pensée est encore sur la table, _pleine_. En revanche, Tina venait de reposer sa bouteille vide alors que sa potion n'a pas la couleur turquoise qu'elle devrait avoir si elle l'avait versée dans son chaudron. La déduction logique est que Tina a renversé sa bouteille d'essence de pensée, et mon expérience personnelle me porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'un acte délibéré. J'ajouterai que l'essence de pensée est un produit qui s'enlève très difficilement des habits une fois sec, alors si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse de lancer un sort de nettoyage, ça vous éviterait l'inconvénient d'une Beuglante quand Mme Potter saura qu'Albus a dû jeter des pantalons neufs à cause de vous. Si j'étais vous, j'essayerais de ne pas la contrarier.

La moitié de la classe (les Gryffondors) était bouche bée. L'autre moitié (les Serpentards) attendait anxieusement quoique avidement l'explosion/la phrase assassine/l'Avada Kedavra du professeur Zabini.

Voilà pourquoi le « Vous avez raison » qu'il répondit calmement après avoir étudié la paillasse de Tina Raven provoqua quelques évanouissements, deux ou trois crises cardiaques et une hospitalisation à vie dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste-Mangouste.

Naaan, c'est pas vrai. Sauf pour les évanouissements.

Après avoir ranimé les élèves, Zabini rappela que de toutes façons, Scorpius avait parlé sans lever la main, et qu'il aurait donc quand même une retenue. Tina écopa d'un devoir en plus à rendre au prochain cours.

* * *

Rose les toisa d'un regard sévère. 

– Non, Zabini n'est pas la réincarnation de Voldemort, Al. Arrête de dire des bêtises de ce genre, si un des professeurs t'entendait, c'est d'une exclusion que tu devrais t'inquiéter, pas d'une retenue.

Albus planta sa cuillère dans son porridge avec une moue morose. Assis à la table des Serdaigles pour le petit-déjeuner de cette Saint-Valentin 2018, Scorpius et lui venaient de raconter à la jeune fille les événements du cours de Potions de la veille. Ils n'avaient pas pu lui parler avant pour cause de « révisions. Et vous feriez bien de vous y mettre aussi, les examens seront là avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Je peux vous faire un planning de révisions, si vous voulez. Comment ça, non ?! »

Albus observa le dos de sa cuillère avec attention, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de persuader sa cousine que Zabini était vraiment le Diable en personne. L'arrivée des hiboux ne perturba même pas ses pensées. Les pauvres oiseaux devaient réaliser des prouesses d'acrobatie pour atterrir devant leurs destinataires, les cœurs en papiers flottant dans les airs rendant les vols un tantinet aveugles. De temps en temps, un cœur éclatait en une multitude d'étincelles rouges, roses ou dorées au-dessus d'un élève (ou d'un professeur…), qui se retrouvait moucheté de paillettes pour les cinq minutes suivantes.

– Il est injuste même envers ses Serpentards, se plaignit-il une nouvelle fois. A ton avis, qui d'autre parmi les professeurs pourrait donner une retenue sans motif valable, ne pas l'annuler quand l'élève est reconnu innocent, et en donner une à quelqu'un d'autre quand ce quelqu'un essaye d'aider ?

– Il est injuste envers vous deux seulement, contra Rose. Raven n'a pas eu de retenue, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ne m'en parle pas, grommela Albus en foudroyant sa malheureuse cuillère du regard.

– Il a dit qu'il était ami avec Drago Malefoy, avant, reprit Rose en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Peut-être que la façon dont il vous traite à quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé entre eux ?

Albus repoussa son bol de porridge.

– Dans ce cas, qu'il tienne Sco à l'écart serait compréhensible, mais il n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

Rose haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance sans répondre.

– Et en plus, continua Albus, il lui a donné un… conseil… en début d'année, chez Hagrid, tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi voudrait-il l'aider à s'intégrer si c'est pour ne pas donner l'exemple lui-même ?

– Sco ? demanda soudain Rose d'un ton inquiet. Tu vas bien ?

Albus se tourna immédiatement vers son ami, intrigué. Scorpius s'était figé, une lettre dans sa main droite, la main gauche tenant sa fourchette suspendue à mi-chemin de sa bouche entrouverte. Son visage se colorait peu à peu et il semblait ne plus respirer.

– Sco ? demanda à son tour Albus.

Il agita une main devant les yeux de son ami et celui-ci sursauta. La fourchette retomba dans son assiette avec un claquement sec, et la lettre disparut sous la table.

– Quoi ? répondit-il en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Albus tendit la main, le comportement étrange de Zabini oublié.

– C'est une lettre d'amour ? On peut voir ?

– Non.

Scorpius se détourna et remit la lettre dans son enveloppe, l'enveloppe dans son sac à dos, et son sac à dos entre ses pieds.

– Oh, allez, quoi… gémit Albus en tiraillant sur sa manche.

– Non, Albus, répéta sèchement Scorpius.

Albus se figea. Scorpius ne s'adressait jamais, _jamais_, à lui par son prénom entier. Il laissa lentement retomber sa main.

– D'accord.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Rose, dont les sourcils froncés indiquaient qu'elle aussi avait remarqué le sérieux de leur ami. Puis ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent brusquement. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

– James ! appela-t-elle en agitant les bras. Viens voir !

Le frère d'Albus s'approcha avec un grand sourire, sautillant légèrement.

– Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! lança-t-il en guise de salut. Vous savez que si un cœur explose au-dessus de vous, ça veut dire que quelqu'un pense à vous ? C'est Oncle Neville qui me l'a dit. Apparemment, c'est Tante Luna qui a eu l'idée. Pas mal, hein ?

Au même instant, des paillettes tombèrent en pluie au-dessus de sa tête, à son grand embarras. Il étudia ses mains d'un air ennuyé.

– Oui, évidemment, il y a des inconvénients, aussi… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Rosie ?

Rose sortit de l'état d'hébétude qui semblait la saisir chaque fois qu'elle voyait son cousin et échangea un regard déconcerté avec Albus et Scorpius. Si James adorait faire des blagues, il ne supportait pas d'en être victime. Son indifférence à avoir une peau rose bonbon pour les cinq minutes à suivre était quelque peu surprenante.

– Euh, répondit enfin Rose, je me demandais comment Zabini te traitait en classe.

James haussa un sourcil.

– Comme tout le monde, je pense. Il me donne peut-être plus de retenues et de points en moins, mais à part ça… Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il a l'air de s'acharner sur nous, voilà pourquoi ! s'exclama Albus. On dirait qu'il essaye de me donner une retenue toutes les semaines.

James le regarda d'un air compatissant et tendit une main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Albus le laissa faire malgré les épis qui se dressaient à présent dans tous les sens sur son crâne, sachant que si James ne le faisait pas maintenant, il allait le poursuivre toute la journée rien que pour l'embêter.

– Il m'a fait le coup ma première année, grimaça James. Il s'est calmé vers avril, mais j'ai eu mon lot de retenues entre-temps. T'inquiète, ça va passer.

Albus tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses mèches rebelles.

– J'espère juste que ça va passer _vite_, soupira-t-il.

James fit un geste insouciant de la main en regardant par-dessus son épaule en direction de la table de Gryffondor.

– Il finira par se lasser, à la longue. Bon, là, on m'attend. Passez une bonne journée. Oh, et Scorpius, félicitations.

Albus et Rose se tournèrent vivement vers leur ami tandis que James repartait en sautillant de l'autre côté de la salle. Leurs mâchoires tombèrent.

La peau de Scorpius était dorée.

* * *

Ta-dam! Chapitre 11, les amis! 11! 11 comme le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre! 

Merci à **lily** **forever**, **DR** **Ciboulette**, **Margaux.R.**, **miss-Potter-Weasley**, **Ame** **Silvery**, **Rini**, **Gwendolyn** **Jedusor** **Black**, **Tinn-Tamm**, **lixouille**, **Earenya** et **Caleen**!

Je veux des reviews! Elles stimulent mes muses! Et j'en ai besoin, je bloque un peu sur le chapitre 15 en ce moment...


	12. Les révélations de Rogue

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Les révélations de Rogue 

Les deux garçons avançaient dans les sous-sols humides et déserts de Poudlard en traînant des pieds. En ce samedi matin, les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle ou dans leurs salles communes, attendant le début du match de Quidditch. Mais dans ce corridor, penchées l'une vers l'autre, une tête brune et une tête blonde chuchotaient à toute vitesse, produisant le seul bruit audible dans cette partie du château.

– Il ne voudra jamais! grinça Scorpius entre ses dents serrées.

– On ne saura pas si on ne lui demande pas, rétorqua Albus.

– C'est perdu d'avance, prédit lugubrement Scorpius.

– Arrête d'être si pessimiste.

– C'est pour compléter ton insupportable optimisme.

Les jeunes Serpentards marquèrent une pause devant la porte du bureau du professeur Zabini, la dispute mourant sur leurs lèvres. Deux paires d'yeux fixèrent la poignée pendant cinq bonnes secondes, leurs propriétaires hésitant avant de frapper.

– Qui lui demande?

La réponse de Scorpius se mua en toussotement quand le professeur Zabini ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent sur eux alors qu'ils entraient en silence et s'asseyaient devant le bureau, sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Zabini ne se rassit pas, mais posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau, sa haute silhouette penchée vers eux, son regard sombre paraissant sonder leur âme. Mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur, Albus leva une main qu'il nierait farouchement être tremblante.

– Oui, Mr Potter? interrogea Zabini en levant un sourcil.

Albus se racla la gorge, comprenant brusquement que Scorpius avait raison et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Zabini n'était pas du genre conciliant.

Mais Albus tenterait quand même sa chance au cas où un miracle aurait lieu.

– Monsieur, vous savez sûrement que Poufsouffle joue contre Gryffondor dans très exactement une heure et trente-sept minutes…

Zabini ne bougea pas et la voix d'Albus se bloqua. Scorpius prit timidement le relais.

– Et James Potter joue son premier match en tant que Poursuiveur titulaire…

Avec une grande inspiration destinée à calmer ses nerfs rudement éprouvés, Albus posa la question fatidique:

– Est-ce qu'il serait possible de reporter notre retenue à la semaine prochaine?

Un muscle tressauta sur la mâchoire de Zabini, seul témoin de sa non-pétrification. Pendant un long moment il n'eut aucune réaction, et les garçons se regardèrent anxieusement du coin de l'œil, certains d'avoir une fois de plus dépassé les bornes. Le professeur se redressa lentement et alla ouvrir la porte communicant avec la salle de classe.

– Malefoy, les chaudrons en acier attendent d'être astiqués. Le matériel de nettoyage est au fond de la salle. Potter, les tables et le sol sont noirs à cause des explosions et autres débordements de chaudrons. Je veux les voir briller. Pas de magie, évidemment.

Les deux jeunes Serpentards échangèrent un regard désolé avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de classe sous le regard narquois de leur Directeur de Maison. Il sourit ironiquement en refermant la porte derrière eux.

– Amusez-vous bien.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Albus s'acharnait sur une tache particulièrement récalcitrante quand un énorme fracas le fit sursauter. Son occiput cogna méchamment le bureau sous lequel il nettoyait, et des larmes de douleur l'aveuglèrent pendant qu'il se redressait, frottant l'arrière de sa tête avec énergie. Il entendit le cri agacé de «Peeves!» que lâcha le professeur Zabini en se précipitant hors de son bureau vers la salle commune des Serpentards, et le caquètement réjoui de l'esprit frappeur comme les élèves s'échappaient en hurlant des cachots. 

Albus regarda Scorpius qui s'était immobilisé, assis par terre au fond de la salle de classe, un chaudron dans une main, une brosse dans l'autre. Remarquant son expression, Scorpius secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Peu importe ce que Peeves a fait, si Zabini ne nous trouve pas ici quand il reviendra, on passera l'année en retenue.

Cette faculté qu'ils avaient de comprendre les intentions de l'autre les effrayait un peu, quelquefois. Albus laissa tomber son éponge dans son seau, éclaboussant le sol alentour et s'en moquant totalement.

– Alors, c'est l'occasion. Fais le guet.

– Non, Al!

Albus ouvrit prudemment la porte du bureau du professeur de Potions sans écouter les protestations de son ami et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Personne, bien sûr. C'était le moment de chercher pourquoi Zabini les détestait autant.

Il entendit dans son dos la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrir sur l'extérieur. Une brève vérification par dessus son épaule lui apprit que Scorpius protégeait ses arrières en surveillant le couloir, pestant à voix basse contre les fouineurs dont la curiosité lui attirerait des ennuis. La mélodie de «Mission: Impossible», un vieux film américain qu'il avait vu chez le cousin Dudley, lui vint en tête alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loup du bureau du professeur et tendait la main vers le premier tiroir.

– Vous vous sentez suicidaire, aujourd'hui, Potter?

La voix froide lui fit tellement peur qu'il resta figé sur place sans pouvoir émettre un son pendant quelques secondes, craignant de perdre le contrôle de sa vessie. Se retournant d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade, il leva les yeux vers le tableau accroché au-dessus d'une commode. Sur fond de paysage maritime agité par la tempête, bras croisés et grimaçant d'un air légèrement moqueur, le portrait penchait la tête dans sa direction, attendant une réponse.

– Professeur Rogue! protesta-t-il faiblement. Vous êtes là?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

– Non, je suis encore dans le bureau de la directrice.

Albus sourit brièvement, réalisant la stupidité de sa question. Rogue le toisa d'un regard sévère.

– Dans votre intérêt, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas toucher à ce bureau, Potter.

Albus grogna et croisa les bras, imitant l'attitude de son interlocuteur.

– Je veux savoir ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me déteste autant.

– Ce n'est pas en fouillant dans ses affaires que vous trouverez des réponses, répondit Rogue en paraissant s'adoucir un peu. Blaise était mon élève; croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il ne se contentera pas d'un mois de retenues.

Albus leva des yeux suppliants, espérant que Rogue y serait aussi sensible que Luna.

– Vous devez bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, alors?

Rogue se renfrogna, ses yeux noirs fixant un point au milieu du front d'Albus.

– Je n'ai pas pour habitude de répéter les secrets.

Albus le fusilla du regard. Autant pour la sensibilité.

– Très bien, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Faisant demi-tour, il tendit de nouveau la main vers le tiroir.

– Arrêtez ça! aboya Rogue. Vous faites une énorme erreur!

Albus s'immobilisa et se tourna lentement vers lui, un déclic ayant eu lieu au fin fond de son cerveau, dans la section «auto-préservation».

– Un Maléfice du Voleur? demanda-t-il.

Rogue hocha la tête à contrecœur. Albus laissa retomber son bras. Ses yeux scannèrent la surface du bureau dans l'espoir d'y trouver une clef, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait servir à ouvrir un compartiment secret. Des devoirs en cours de correction, des plumes, de l'encre, des fioles, une photo, un mini-chaudron…

Une photo?

Albus saisit délicatement le cadre doré et examina la photo. Elle représentait Zabini, un Zabini plus jeune, en compagnie d'une femme à la peau sombre et de deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, d'environ cinq ans. La famille éclatait de rire et paraissait très joyeuse.

– Potter, siffla Rogue, je vous conseille de reposer ça _tout de suite_.

Albus lui montra le cliché.

– C'est sa famille?

– Aucune idée.

– Menteur. Pourquoi ils ne vivent pas ici, comme les Finnigan? insista Albus.

– Potter…

– Vous croyez que ses enfants sont à Poudlard? Je ne les ai jamais vus.

– _Potter_. Reposez ça. Maintenant.

Albus soupira et remit la photo à sa place. Il regarda Rogue en serrant les dents.

– Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup.

Rogue sourit doucereusement.

– Je ne veux pas vous aider, mais vous empêcher de faire une bêtise en vous laissant vous immiscer dans les affaires d'un professeur.

– Ce sont mes affaires aussi, puisque c'est moi qu'il déteste, contra Albus. Et si je peux trouver pourquoi il traite Sco comme s'il le haïssait et l'appréciait à la fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais.

Rogue étudia un instant son visage déterminé et détourna le regard, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la tempête derrière lui.

– Tiroir du bas, fut enfin sa réponse laconique.

– Merci.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul objet dans le dernier tiroir; Albus leva un sourcil.

– _Album de la Promotion 1991-1998_? C'est une plaisanterie?

– Je ne plaisante jamais, Mr Potter. Ouvrez-le à la section des Serpentards.

Albus feuilleta l'album photo, reconnaissant ici et là un visage familier, comme Neville, Seamus et le professeur Boot, qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et arriva enfin aux pages réservées aux Serpentards.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois chercher? interrogea-t-il en tournant le papier plus lentement.

– Vous verrez.

Albus examina curieusement les premières pages. Il y reconnut quelques personnes qu'il avait vues à King's Cross, avec une brève description de leur vie après Poudlard. Il s'attarda un instant sur Drago Malefoy («Après avoir passé six mois à Azkaban, Drago Malefoy consacre son temps à l'étude des langages. Marié, un fils, il est l'un des plus éminents traducteurs sorciers.»). Tournant la page, il trouva ce que Rogue voulait lui montrer.

– C'est qui? demanda-t-il en lui montrant le livre.

La photo avait été rageusement gribouillée, et l'élève n'était plus visible. Le nom et le texte en dessous étaient recouverts d'encre et illisibles.

– Moira Mandeni, répondit Rogue.

Albus attendit patiemment la suite. Le professeur Zabini ne revenait toujours pas; sans doute était-il parti à la Chasse au Peeves, une activité que les professeurs affectionnaient particulièrement.

– Moira était aussi une de mes élèves, comme vous pouvez le constater, continua Rogue avec réticence. Pour connaître l'histoire, adressez-vous à Drago Malefoy.

Albus supposa que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait attendre de Rogue. Il n'espérait pas sérieusement qu'un Maître des Potions trahît les secrets d'un autre. Surtout quand le Maître des Potions en question s'appelait Severus Rogue et avait passé sa vie à garder des secrets.

Il tourna encore quelques pages, par pure curiosité, et tomba sur un nom familier.

– Théodore Nott? interrogea-t-il en relevant les yeux. Un rapport avec Laura Nott?

Rogue hocha la tête.

– Le père de Laura est le cousin de Théodore, je crois.

Albus étudia le visage neutre, les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres de Théodore Nott avant de refermer le livre et de le replacer dans le tiroir.

– Laura nous déteste, Sco et moi, reprit-il en se redressant. Pourquoi?

Rogue hésita; ses yeux cillèrent en direction de la porte.

– Professeur, dit doucement Albus. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi?

– Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là, Potter, menaça brusquement Rogue. Ce genre de talent est réservé aux femmes.

Ah, Rogue n'y était peut-être pas si insensible que ça, après tout, s'il essayait de s'en tirer par des vexations. Albus haussa les épaules en réprimant un sourire, remerciant _in petto_ son père pour le hasard génétique.

– Tant que ça marche…

– Après son arrestation, abdiqua Rogue qui paraissait furieux contre lui-même pour une raison connue de lui seul, Drago a demandé à être interrogé sous Veritaserum. Comme votre père avait témoigné en sa faveur, il n'y était pas obligé.

Albus hocha la tête. Son père était très influent dans le monde magique britannique. L'information ne l'étonnait donc qu'à moitié. L'autre moitié se demandait pourquoi Harry avait parlé pour Mr Malefoy.

– On lui a demandé s'il pensait que des élèves voulaient recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, continua Rogue en s'adressant au front d'Albus, et il a donné le nom de Théodore Nott. Théodore s'était enfui entre-temps, et quelques années plus tard, votre père, devenu un Auror, l'a attrapé.

Ah. Albus commençait à entrevoir les raisons de Laura.

– Théodore a avoué avoir fait subir le Sortilège Doloris à des Moldus quand son père était encore un puissant Mangemort; c'était une sorte… d'entraînement, pour l'endurcir, vous voyez?

Albus voyait très bien. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

– Bref, pour le cousin de Théodore, c'est à cause de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter que Théodore s'est retrouvé à Azkaban. Il est persuadé qu'il est innocent, et il a élevé sa fille avec cette idée.

Albus avait bien deviné. Mais quelque chose clochait.

– Alors pourquoi voulait-elle être mon «amie», en début d'année?

– L'attraction du pouvoir, Potter, répondit Rogue d'un ton las. L'ambition est un trait de caractère principal des Serpentards. Votre père est respecté.

Albus le considéra un instant, pensif.

– Vous en savez, des choses, pour un portrait, remarqua-t-il.

Rogue eut un sourire désabusé.

– Les portraits se déplacent, Potter. Et ils entendent souvent ce qu'on voudrait cacher.

La voix de Scorpius s'éleva soudain, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

– Professeur! Qu'est-ce que Peeves a encore fait?

Albus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue et retourna dans la salle de classe, juste à temps pour refermer la porte du bureau derrière lui avant qu'un Zabini légèrement essoufflé n'entrât et les renvoyât à leur nettoyage sans un mot d'explication. Rogue avait disparu du paysage avant qu'il eût fini de fermer la porte.

Albus passa le reste de la retenue à ruminer les paroles de l'ancien directeur, n'osant pas en parler à voix haute avec Scorpius. Il lui raconterait tout quand ils auraient retrouvé Rose. A eux trois, sans doute sauraient-ils démêler cette histoire.

* * *

Je sais que Severus est un peu OOC dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis dit que même si Albus est un Potter, il est à Serpentard et il a les yeux de Lily, alors... 

Pour éclaicir un peu les liens généalogiques, voici ma version de la nouvelle génération, sous réserve de modifications:

- Bill et Fleur: Victoire ( 7e année Gryffondor, Préfète-en-Chef ), Dominique et Louis ( 5e année Gryffondor et Serdaigle, Louis est préfet ), Marie ( 4e année Poufsouffle )

- Charlie: pas marié, pas d'enfants

- Percy et Audrey: Steve ( 6e année Gryffondor, préfet ), Molly ( 4e année Serdaigle ), Lucy ( 2e année Serdaigle )

- George et Angelina : Fred, Roxanne, Iris

- Ron et Hermione : Rose ( 1e année Serdaigle ), Hugo

- Ginny et Harry: James ( 3e année Gryffondor ), Albus ( 1e année Serpentard ), Lily. Comptez Teddy Lupin si vous voulez ( 2e année d'études de Médicomagie ).

- Drago et Astéria: Scorpius ( 1e année Serpentard )

- Seamus et Luna: Venus, Sunny et Stella

Marie, Steve et Iris Weasley sont de moi. Le couple Seamus/Luna et leurs enfants aussi. Les autres viennent de JKR.

Merci à **pocabie**, **lily** **forever**, **Tinn-Tamm**, **Ae'Risse**, **Caella**, **DR** **Ciboulette**, **Gwendolyn** **Jedusor** **Black**, **mazouh**, **lixouille** et **Missdagane** pour leurs reviews!


	13. Affaires de coeur et d'esprit

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Affaires de coeur et d'esprit

Rose arborait un sourire triomphant, et ses deux Serpentards préférés en étaient dégoûtés. Le trio revenait de l'infirmerie où ils avaient été visiter Louis Weasley, Préfet de cinquième année de Serdaigle et Gardien de son équipe de Quidditch, qui, lors du dernier match, avait reçu un Cognard sur l'épaule et s'était cassé la clavicule. Soumis, à son grand désespoir, au régime Poussos Spécial Fractures, il devait passer le week-end sous la surveillance étroite de Madame Pomfresh, dont le mode « Je-Suis-Là-Pour-Guérir-Les-Elèves-Alors-Faites-Ce-Que-Je-Vous-Dis-Et-Avalez-Cette-Potion » terrifiait toujours autant les étudiants, y compris ceux de septième année, et parfois même les professeurs les plus jeunes, dont elle s'était déjà occupée lors de leur scolarité.

Albus perdit son calme quand sa cousine commença à fredonner la vieille chanson « Weasley est notre roi », que Luna avait apprise aux Serdaigles dès qu'elle avait su que Louis jouerait Gardien.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais, _s'il te plaît_, arrêter de nous narguer ?

– On vous a ma-ssa-crés, chantonna Rose en s'éloignant prudemment de quelques pas.

– Vous n'avez gagné qu'avec une avance de 100 points, répondit Scorpius. Nous sommes toujours dans la course pour la Coupe, même si Gryffondor gagne aussi contre vous.

– …Avec lui, le Souaffle ne passe pas…

– Louis est fou, décréta Albus. Continuer à jouer avec une clavicule cassée… Il est fou, répéta-t-il en secouant la tête.

– Leur remplaçant est une vraie passoire, intervint Scorpius. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu le laisser jouer.

– Rob n'est pas une passoire ! s'indigna Rose en interrompant sa chanson. Il est juste un peu moins doué que Louis. C'est pour ça qu'il est remplaçant.

Albus échangea un regard avec Scorpius, et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la Serdaigle.

– Il _est_ une passoire, affirmèrent-ils de concert.

Rose renifla de dédain en croisant les bras. Albus prit un air alarmé tandis que Scorpius étouffait un rire.

– Je t'ai vexée ? fit mine de s'inquiéter Albus. J'ai remarqué que depuis ton anniversaire, tu boudais beaucoup plus souvent.

Les iris bleus de Rose s'assombrirent dangereusement.

– Je ne boude pas, prononça-t-elle lentement. Et tais-toi avec cette histoire.

– C'est parce que tu as déjà douze ans que tu nous donnes des ordres ?

– Al, intervint Scorpius, tu devrais arrêter de l'embêter avec ça.

Rose lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

– Après tout, continua Scorpius, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est plus vieille que nous.

Le sourire de Rose s'évanouit. Elle frappa du pied contre le sol, les poings serrés, ses cheveux s'échappant de son chignon.

– Taisez-vous ! Je ne suis _pas_ vieille !

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit… c'était quel jour, déjà, Al ?

– Le 28 février, il y a trois semaines, rappela Albus. Le jour de son anniversaire. Quand elle a eu douze ans, et qu'elle s'est rendu compte que nous ne les aurions qu'en mai.

– Ah oui, et qu'elle a enlevé une bougie sur le gâteau que James avait commandé aux elfes… BAISSE-TOI !

Albus plongea, et le sortilège que Rose venait de leur décocher passa au-dessus d'eux, ricochant contre le mur et brisant une fenêtre. Les deux garçons déglutirent difficilement derrière le pilier où ils avaient cherché refuge. Ils avaient oubliés à quel point Rose était brillante. Nul doute que ce sort devait avoir de très mauvais effets. Scorpius tira son mouchoir de sa poche et l'agita en signe de trêve.

– D'accord, d'accord, on retire tout ce qu'on a dit ! Tu n'es pas vieille, tu es même très, très jeune !

– MISS WEASLEY !

Le bras de Scorpius se figea, et Albus était sûr que son visage reflétait sa propre horreur. Les sorts étaient interdits dans les couloirs, Rose avait enfreint le règlement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au fait d'avoir été prise sur le fait par le professeur Blaise Zabini. Rose allait avoir de très gros ennuis.

– Hum… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur, l'entendirent-ils balbutier.

Ils contournèrent le pilier pour lui apporter leur soutien. Même si elle leur avait effectivement lancé un sort, elle ne méritait pas une retenue avec Zabini. Les amis devaient s'entraider.

– Il y a un problème, Monsieur ? demanda innocemment Scorpius en levant de grands yeux gris vers le professeur de Potions.

Albus s'autorisa une pointe de fierté à cette vue. Il avait enseigné le « truc des yeux » à Scorpius dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, et son ami lui avait déjà confirmé que sa mère y était aussi sensible que Luna ; il l'avait testé pendant les vacances de Noël.

Malheureusement, Zabini devait posséder autant de sensibilité que les Scroutts à Pétards dont l'oncle Ron avait parlé quelques années auparavant, car il se contenta de lever un sourcil dans leur direction avant de se tourner vers Rose.

– Interdiction d'utiliser les baguettes dans les couloirs, Miss Weasley, dit-il laconiquement. J'enlève vingt points à Serdaigle. Rangez-la.

Il attendit que Rose enfermât sa baguette dans son sac pour s'éloigner à grands pas vers l'infirmerie, les poches cliquetant de fioles de potions. Les trois élèves le suivirent des yeux, contents de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Rose soupira et entama la discussion qu'ils avaient maintes fois répétée au cours des dernières semaines :

– Vous avez trouvé Moira Mandeni ?

Deux têtes furent secouées négativement dans un bel ensemble. Rose laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et récapitula :

– J'ai regardé dans les albums de la Bibliothèque et nous connaissons maintenant son visage. Nous savons qu'elle n'est pas la femme de la photo de la famille de Zabini. Vous avez « discrètement » interrogé les adultes concernés, et ni Luna, ni Neville, ni Seamus, ni le professeur Boot ne se rappellent d'elle. Evidemment, aucun d'eux ne sait ce qu'il ou elle a fait de son album photo, et ceux de la Bibliothèque ne contiennent pas les résumés de vie, étant donné qu'ils sont publics. Hagrid se souvient vaguement d'une jeune fille discrète aux cheveux noirs, mais ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

Elle passa une main brusque dans ses cheveux, arrachant les épingles qui les retenaient d'un mouvement saccadé. Les boucles rousses s'étalèrent sur ses épaules, et elle commença à les entortiller autour de son index, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle réfléchissait intensément.

– Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à interroger nos parents, soupira-t-elle après un long moment. Ils sont notre dernière piste. Ne gâchez pas votre chance lors des vacances, surtout toi, Sco, nous n'aurons peut-être pas l'occasion de leur demander deux fois.

Les deux garçons se contentèrent d'opiner, ayant déjà entendu ses mises en garde une bonne centaine de fois. Le trio avait décidé de confronter leurs parents aux vacances de Pâques, pensant qu'un entretien direct valait mieux qu'une lettre. Les parents ne pourraient pas éviter les questions posées les yeux dans les yeux.

Scorpius se redressa brusquement, les sourcils levés en signe d'étonnement.

– Dites-moi que je rêve.

Rose et Albus se retournèrent, surpris par son ton incrédule. Perdant instantanément le contrôle de leurs maxillaires, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent en une parfaite imitation des poissons rouges que Dean Thomas gardait dans son bureau du Chicaneur, au Chemin de Traverse.

Car James Potter se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, l'air horrifié, ayant visiblement tourné le coin du couloir sans savoir que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière. Il était vrai que les chances de croiser des élèves dans les corridors à l'heure du déjeuner, un dimanche, étaient extrêmement réduites.

Ce qui les choquait n'était pas de constater que James avait volontairement sauté un repas. Non, non. En réalité, ils avaient remarqué l'état de James. Sa robe de sorcier froissée, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rougies et ses lunettes de travers étaient si peu caractéristiques de son frère qu'Albus réagit aussitôt, une fois remis de son étonnement.

– Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en dissimulant son sourire derrière sa main.

A côté de lui, Scorpius s'était accroupi pour renouer son lacet. Albus aurait pu y croire si ses épaules n'étaient pas secouées de soubresauts, signe qu'il avait renoncé à garder son sérieux. Rose avait les yeux fixés sur le portrait d'une petite fille coiffée en macarons, les commissures de ses lèvres frémissant dangereusement.

Pourquoi la situation était-elle si drôle ? Parce que James Potter mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours impeccable. D'après lui, les professeurs soupçonnaient moins un élève propre sur lui qu'un élève débraillé quand il s'agissait de découvrir qui avait enchanté les armures pour leur faire danser le french cancan. Tout était question d'apparences.

James jeta un coup d'œil nerveux derrière lui en tentant de redresser sa cravate.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défila-t-il.

Rose fit entendre un reniflement très peu élégant.

– Oh, je t'en prie. On dirait que tu as couru un 100 mètres.

– J'ai le droit de faire du sport, non ? répliqua vivement James.

– Sauf que si tu avais vraiment couru, tu aurais un peu plus transpiré, remarqua Scorpius.

– J'ai pris une douche.

– Tes cheveux ne sont pas mouillés.

– Jamais entendu parler d'un sort de séchage ?

– Tes habits sont froissés. Tu veux nous faire croire que tu as couru avec ?

La bouche de James s'ouvrit et se ferma. Puis se rouvrit.

– Euh… Oui ?

– Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, soupira Rose en secouant la tête. Pas à nous, s'il te plaît. On te connaît trop bien.

James s'enferma dans un silence buté et croisa les bras.

– Très bien, dit finalement Albus. Ne nous dis rien, on va deviner tous seuls.

– J'aimerais aller manger, si ça ne vous fait rien, grinça James entre ses dents.

– Donc, continua Albus sans tenir compte de ses propos, tu sors du couloir de Sortilèges avec la même tête que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et écarquilla les yeux. Puis il éclata de rire.

Rose et Scorpius le regardèrent curieusement. James tenta de se glisser entre eux pour s'échapper, mais Albus saisit sa manche, souriant comme un dément.

– Comment elle s'appelle ?

– Qui ça ? bafouilla James en reculant d'un pas.

Teddy allait adorer la nouvelle. James allait détester la réaction de Teddy.

– Ton amoureuse, précisa Albus en luttant contre le fou rire qui le gagnait.

Rose étudia James d'un œil critique, tandis que Scorpius levait un sourcil blond, étonné.

– Quoi ? s'exclama James en libérant sa manche d'un coup sec. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai une petite amie ?

– Tu as la même tête que Papa quand il sort du bureau où il s'était enfermé avec Maman !

James en bégaya.

– Tu… Je ne… ce n'est pas…

– Mais bien sûr, concéda Rose en tapotant son épaule. On ne dira rien.

– Quoi ?! protesta Albus en s'inquiétant de la santé mentale de sa cousine.

Rose le regarda sévèrement. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère dans ce cas-là qu'Albus ne fut pas surpris d'avoir envie de reculer d'un pas. Il n'en fit rien, bien sûr ; elle en serait trop heureuse.

– Al, si James ne t'en a pas parlé, il devait certainement penser que ce n'était pas le bon moment, expliqua sa cousine de son ton d'adulte. Il le dira quand il sera prêt.

Albus soupira ; il détestait quand Rose se faisait la voix de la raison. Encore plus quand c'était pour le contredire. Et surtout devant un tiers. Il haussa une épaule en signe de défaite.

– Est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir qui c'est, James ? James ?

James avait disparu. Il avait profité de leur discussion pour s'éclipser discrètement, fuyant les questions de son frère. Albus se tourna vers Scorpius, du reproche plein les yeux. Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Je suis d'accord avec Rose. Tu aimerais, toi, qu'on te force à dire tes secrets ?

Albus fut bien forcé de reconnaître que non. Mais d'un autre côté, James était son frère, il avait bien le droit de le cuisiner un peu.

– Et si on allait manger ? proposa Rose dans une tentative évidente de détourner son attention. J'ai promis à Louis de lui rapporter une part de tarte à la citrouille.

Tout en suivant ses amis en direction de la Grande Salle, Albus se jura d'écrire à Teddy le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Ok, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Mais ça reprend dans le suivant, qui est, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, très, très court...

Merci à **pocabie**, **lily** **forever**, **Ae'Risse**, **Saga** **Lionheart**, **lixouille**, **DR** **Ciboulette** et **Gwendolyn** **Jedusor** **Black** pour leurs reviews!

Le petit bouton bleu attend que vous cliquiez sur lui. Ne le décevez pas...


	14. Interlude

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Interlude

Ils avaient faim. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Ils étaient faibles. Sur les milliers qu'ils étaient en arrivant sur l'île, seules quelques centaines demeuraient. Les moins puissants avaient disparu en premier, victimes de l'appétit de leurs aînés. « Chacun pour soi » faisait partie de leur nature.

Leurs rangs se décimaient lentement ; ils ne pouvaient pas se reproduire, et s'éliminaient les uns les autres. La situation paraissait sans issue.

Autrefois si importants, comment leur existence avait-elle pu être reléguée ainsi au second plan ? Obligés de fuir, eux qui ne redoutaient presque rien ni personne vivaient dans la crainte d'être de nouveau traqués. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils connaissaient les moyens mis en œuvre pour les retrouver – le résultat d'une excursion sur le continent, où une vingtaine d'entre eux avaient succombé.

L'inquiétude commençait à naître dans leur communauté. Ce sentiment ne leur était pas familier, pas dans ce sens-là, en tout cas. D'habitude, c'était _à cause_ d'eux que l'inquiétude se répandait, pas _en_ eux. Ils auraient préféré éviter cette déplaisante expérience.

Les Fils du Diable. C'était ainsi que les Irlandais catholiques les surnommaient, dans le temps. Après renseignement, il s'était avéré que le Diable était le pire être imaginable pour les humains. Le surnom leur avait plu, et ils en avait joué.

Ils s'amusaient comme ils pouvaient.

Et maintenant… Maintenant ils se cachaient, réduits au cannibalisme, situation sans précédent dans leur histoire. Ils ignoraient même que c'était possible. La première « mort » était arrivée par accident. Un désaccord entre deux des leurs s'était terminé par une puissante collision de pouvoirs, et le plus faible avait été pulvérisé. Après le premier choc, ils s'étaient aperçus que son empreinte résiduelle flottait dans l'air, et qu'ils pouvaient l'absorber, régénérant leurs forces de cette façon. Depuis, tous les mois environ, une dizaine d'entre eux parmi les plus jeunes, ceux qui avaient moins d'expérience, étaient abattus pour le bien de la communauté.

Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer. Ils étaient de moins en moins, et avaient besoin d'âmes fraîches à torturer.

Vingt ans qu'ils étaient isolés. Vingt ans qu'ils ne sentaient plus la terreur des humains, qu'ils n'écoutaient plus leurs sanglots, leurs suppliques. Vingt ans depuis leur décadence.

Ils en avaient assez.

Quelques uns avaient eu une idée, une idée folle… mais c'était leur seul espoir.

Une quinzaine d'années auparavant, ils avaient quitté la prison pour une école. Un millier de jeunes âmes, toutes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres… A cette réminiscence, ils avaient frissonné de bonheur.

Un Détraqueur ne frissonne _jamais_. Encore moins de _bonheur_.

L'école était à quelques semaines de leur île. S'ils se mettaient en route dès à présent, ils arriveraient juste à temps pour l'effervescence du départ en vacances. Autrement dit, pour plus de joie qu'ils ne pourraient consommer. Ils avaient vérifié leurs calculs plusieurs fois.

Un conseil, formé des plus anciens, s'était réuni trois lunes auparavant. Il avait été décidé qu'étant donné la gravité de la situation, une solution critique pouvait faire autant de bien que de mal. Ils espéraient juste que le bien sortirait gagnant.

Les Détraqueurs partaient pour Poudlard.

* * *

Pas de lynchage, s'il vous plaît. Je vous avais prévenus qu'il serait très court. Les prochains ont une longueur normale, promis.

Big Kiss à **lily** **forever**, **Chocolatine**, **pocabie**, **lixouille** et **DR** **Ciboulette**!

100 reviews tout rond! Je vise 150, maintenant! Alors à vous de jouer, vous savez où cliquer...


	15. Mauvaises nouvelles

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Mauvaises nouvelles

Rose et Scorpius posèrent chacun une main sur les épaules affaissées d'Albus. Derrière eux, Hagrid tamponnait ses yeux avec un mouchoir à carreaux de la taille d'une nappe, et Cacahouète gémissait en regardant alternativement son maître et les trois enfants.

Albus ravala ses larmes en fixant le petit monticule de terre qui abritait la dépouille d'Elvire, sa chouette effraie. Elvire avait été une compagne des plus fidèles depuis qu'il savait assez écrire pour envoyer des lettres. Elle l'accompagnait partout depuis que son père la lui avait achetée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps sans vie avait été retrouvé gisant sur le sol de la volière. Elvire était encore jeune, une adorable et malicieuse petite chouette.

Et maintenant elle reposait dans un coin du jardin d'Hagrid, entre une licorne et une Acromantule. Plus jamais elle ne prendrait son envol. Plus jamais il ne la verrait atterrir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Ce fut quand Rose le serra dans ses bras qu'il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Un reniflement à sa droite lui apprit que Scorpius, avec toute l'empathie présente entre eux, avait lui aussi cédé à la tristesse. L'une des têtes de Cacahouète se mit à hurler à la mort.

– Je vais préparer du thé, annonça Hagrid, la voix étranglée, en tapotant le flanc de sa chienne.

Ils entendirent ses pas s'éloigner et la porte se refermer. Cacahouète avait suivi son maître à l'intérieur, et ils restaient tous les trois seuls devant la minuscule tombe.

Albus prit une grande inspiration tremblotante et se dégagea des bras de sa cousine sans enlever la main de Scorpius de son épaule. Ce simple contact lui apportait plus de réconfort que tous les câlins que sa mère avait pu lui donner quand il était petit. De la main de Scorpius irradiait une douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, apaisant son malheur et séchant ses larmes. (1)

Quand il se sentit suffisamment calmé, Albus prit doucement les mains de ses amis et les entraîna lentement vers la cabane de Hagrid. L'hippogriffe Buck ne se réveilla même pas quand ils s'installèrent à la table, devant leurs tasses de thé et les gâteaux immangeables concoctés par Hagrid.

– Vous avez fait vos valises ? demanda le vieil homme, brisant enfin le lourd silence.

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête.

– On ne part que dans deux jours, Hagrid, répondit Albus en tentant de maîtriser son enrouement. On a le temps de les faire.

Rose fit la grimace.

– Vous remettez toujours tout au dernier moment ! s'emporta-t-elle en reposant sa tasse avec brusquerie, des gouttes de thé éclaboussant la table. Est-ce que ça vous tuerait d'être prêts à temps, pour une fois ?

– Bien joué, Rose, murmura Scorpius alors que les yeux d'Albus s'embuaient de nouveau. Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir tes mots ?

Rose parut horrifiée.

– Je suis désolée ! Je…

– Pas ta faute, réussit à articuler Albus en se replongeant dans son thé sans céder à l'envie de s'y noyer.

Sa cousine avait peut-être l'intelligence de sa mère, mais quelquefois la maladresse de son père resurgissait.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Hagrid après s'être éclairci la gorge, Cacahouète et moi sommes censés passer le jour de Pâques chez toi, Al. Je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis une éternité.

Albus sourit, sincèrement heureux.

– Génial, Hagrid. Vous n'êtes pas venu à la maison depuis que James est entré à Poudlard.

– Ah bon ? Tant que ça ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

Albus se pencha soudain en travers de la table.

– Et en parlant de James, vous connaissez la nouvelle ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et Rose s'exclama :

– Al, on a promis qu'on ne dirait rien !

Albus se redressa.

– Faux, _tu_ as promis que tu ne dirais rien.

– Je parlais au nom de nous trois, grinça Rose.

Albus haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas comme si Hagrid allait le hurler dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. En plus, il fait quasiment partie de la famille. N'est-ce pas, Hagrid ?

Le vieil homme lui répondit par un sourire ému.

– De toutes façons, reprit Rose, famille ou pas famille, tu n'as pas à le dire tant que James n'est pas d'accord. On en a déjà discuté.

La réplique d'Albus mourut sur ses lèvres quand un terrier argenté apparut brusquement au milieu de la cabane, entrant par la fenêtre ouverte et déclenchant les aboiements de Cacahouète. Il alla droit vers Hagrid et la voix du père de Rose résonna dans la petite pièce :

– _Urgent. Tous les enseignants sont priés de se rendre dans la salle des professeurs immédiatement._

Rose bondit sur ses pieds, aussitôt paniquée.

– Que se passe-t-il, Hagrid ? Pourquoi est-ce que Papa vous appelle ?

Le demi-géant la gratifia d'un regard éberlué en se levant de table.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Venez, il vaut mieux que vous retourniez au château, je ne veux pas que vous restiez seuls ici, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut sortir de la Forêt.

A leur grand étonnement, le terrier les accompagna. Albus évita de regarder en direction du jardin lorsqu'ils remontèrent le chemin qui menait au château. Cela lui fut d'autant plus facile que Scorpius lui chuchota à toute vitesse :

– C'est un de ces trucs qui font fuir les Détraqueurs, non ? Comme dans la Pensine de ton père.

Albus hocha la tête.

– Un Patronus. Les Aurors s'en servent quelquefois pour envoyer des messages.

– Ah.

Ils se turent, économisant leur souffle pour grimper la pente trop raide, et jetant des regards envieux à Rose que portait Hagrid.

Le vieil homme la déposa aux marches de la porte d'entrée et les observa un instant d'un œil incertain. Le terrier disparut.

– Retournez dans vos salles communes, dit finalement Hagrid. A mon avis, tous les élèves ont été renvoyés là-bas. Je vous tiendrai au courant ce soir au dîner.

Ils le regardèrent disparaître dans l'escalier de marbre, un mauvais pressentiment au creux du ventre, avant de se séparer et d'aller, l'une vers la tour de Serdaigle, les deux autres vers les cachots de Serpentard.

* * *

Un profond silence régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les yeux de tous les élèves étaient tournés vers l'estrade de la table des professeurs, où l'Auror Ronald Weasley venait de faire l'annonce la plus incroyable que leurs jeunes oreilles eussent jamais entendue.

– Comment ça, on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous pour les vacances ?! s'indigna un Poufsouffle de sixième année.

Toutes les Maisons se mirent à parler en même temps, le brouhaha en résultant rendant toute explication impossible à discerner. Albus se contentait de fixer son oncle, sachant qu'il attendait le calme pour continuer.

– Silence ! s'écria la directrice en projetant des étincelles rouges et vertes du bout de sa baguette avec un bruit de pétard. Laissez l'Auror Weasley vous expliquer la situation !

La plupart des élèves se turent, mais quelques uns parmi les plus jeunes chuchotaient entre eux en dirigeant des regards meurtriers vers l'Auror. Albus vit son oncle parcourir des yeux l'assemblée, prendre une brève inspiration et se lancer :

– Le Bureau des Aurors a été averti de troubles magiques dans des villes se trouvant au nord de l'Ecosse. Les Aurors enquêtant sur ces perturbations ont constaté qu'elles se déplaçaient en direction de Poudlard.

– Mais alors, interrompit un Serdaigle de septième année, il ne faut pas rester ici. Si ça vient droit sur l'école, on est mieux chez nous, non ?

– Non, répondit gravement Ron. Ces troubles sont causés par des Détraqueurs.

La bouche du septième année s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son en sortît, puis se referma, et il tourna la tête vers sa voisine avec des yeux exorbités. Scorpius se pencha vers Albus.

– Maintenant, on sait pourquoi son Patronus nous a accompagnés jusqu'ici, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Albus hocha la tête et se redressa sur son siège, remarquant que Victoire agitait sa main levée et tentait d'attirer le regard de son oncle. Ron lui fit un signe de tête.

– Que compte faire le Bureau des Aurors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Les têtes se tournèrent de nouveau vers Ron.

– La moitié des Aurors seront affectés à la protection de Poudlard, annonça Ron. L'autre moitié traquera – et est déjà en train de traquer – les Détraqueurs pour éviter qu'ils arrivent à l'école. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils veulent. Vous êtes plus en sécurité tous rassemblés entre les murs de Poudlard qu'éparpillés aux quatre coins du Royaume-Uni.

Il promena un regard bleu impérieux sur la foule de visages levés vers lui.

– Certains d'entre vous – la plupart, même – pensent sans doute ne pas être en sécurité à Poudlard si des Détraqueurs viennent l'attaquer. Mais la compagnie pour une durée indéterminée d'une cinquantaine d'Aurors parfaitement capables de les repousser est préférable à vos vacances entourés de votre famille non entraînée pour ce genre de situation.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

– Professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la vieille dame pour l'interroger du regard. Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose ?

La directrice hocha la tête et s'avança vers le bord de l'estrade.

– Je suis désolée de vous faire part de ma décision d'annuler tous les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, annonça-t-elle d'une voix pas désolée du tout. Vous comprenez bien que ce n'est pas prudent. La Forêt Interdite est plus que jamais interdite. La tour d'Astronomie sera désormais fermée le soir – inutile de rougir, jeunes gens, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement à l'adresse de quelques septième année cramoisis.

Des rires nerveux se firent entendre.

– De même, continua-t-elle, interdiction de monter sur les toits après le dîner pour vos devoirs d'Astronomie. Tous les accès seront fermés à double tour et ensorcelés. Les fenêtres de vos dortoirs ne devront plus être laissées ouvertes sans surveillance et elles seront renforcées par des sortilèges pour résister aux pouvoirs des Détraqueurs. D'une manière générale, évitez de sortir, sauf accompagnés d'un Auror ou d'un professeur.

Les élèves frémirent sous le feu de ses yeux perçants.

– Vous êtes très nombreux, ajouta-t-elle avec gravité. Le « baby-boom » de l'après-guerre a fait que Poudlard se trouvera inhabituellement rempli pour les prochaines années. Nous ne voulons perdre aucun de vous.

Son regard survola une fois de plus la salle silencieuse.

– Suivez les consignes et tout ira bien, conclut-elle.

Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent. Albus tendit la main vers le plat de cuisses de poulet, tandis que Scorpius mâchonnait distraitement une tranche de pain.

– Hé, Albus ! lança Jessica Ivory. Ton père ne devrait pas être là ?

Albus la regarda longuement sans déceler autre chose que de la curiosité et une pointe d'inquiétude sur son visage. Il haussa les épaules.

– Il est soit avec les Aurors qui chassent les Détraqueurs, répondit-il, soit au Bureau des Aurors pour coordonner tout ça. Mais mon oncle est parfaitement capable de prendre en charge l'école, affirma-t-il en désignant du menton la table des professeurs.

Oncle Ron, assis entre la directrice et Neville, paraissait absorbé par la discussion qu'il menait avec eux. Luna, de l'autre côté de McGonagall, écoutait d'une oreille attentive les propos qu'il tenait. Tous les professeurs avaient des traits tendus et parlaient entre eux à voix basse.

– Si tu le dis… marmonna Jessica en plantant sa fourchette dans sa tourte. J'aurais préféré ton père. Au moins, lui, on sait de quoi il est capable.

Albus serra les dents. Les gens supposaient toujours qu'il connaissait les « exploits » de son père. Tout ce qu'il savait, il l'avait lu au dos de la carte de Chocogrenouille. Son père avait simplement secoué la tête quand Albus lui avait demandé de raconter son histoire, et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avec un « plus tard » peu compromettant. Albus était persuadé que même le sorcier vivant dans le coin le plus reculé d'Alaska en savait plus que lui sur son propre père.

– Oncle Ron est un très bon Auror, répliqua-t-il quand même. Mon père n'a de Directeur que le titre. En fait, ils sont trois : Papa, Oncle Ron et Tante Gabrielle. Kingsl- le Ministre a juste pensé que mon père endosserait mieux les responsabilités. Enfin, ça, c'est ma mère qui le dit. Parce que c'est souvent Tante Gabrielle qui remplit les papiers administratifs.

Albus s'aperçut que tous les première année Serpentard le fixaient avec étonnement et réalisa qu'il était en train de parler d'un des services les plus privés du Ministère. Il jeta un regard coupable en direction de son oncle et se replongea dans son assiette, tête baissée pour éviter les questions des autres.

– De toutes façons, intervint doucement Scorpius, Mr Weasley ne serait pas ici si le Ministère ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il y va de notre sécurité, après tout. Je ne crois pas que le Ministre Shacklebolt aimerait se retrouver face à nos parents en colère. Ma mère, surtout, ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

Jessica gloussa et accepta la diversion.

– Mon père est très doué avec les potions d'Enflure, raconta-t-elle. Avec le Rictusempra, aussi. Ce sortilège est une vraie torture.

Elle frissonna pour bien illustrer ses propos.

Bientôt, d'autres élèves se mirent à raconter ce que leurs parents feraient au Ministre s'il leur arrivait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, et Albus fit un clin d'œil reconnaissant à Scorpius. Le blond se contenta de hausser une épaule en souriant.

Saisi d'une idée, Albus se redressa légèrement pour fouiller des yeux la table des Serdaigles. Comme il s'en était douté, Rose ne mangeait rien et regardait son père avec inquiétude. Albus fronça les sourcils. Sa cousine était pire que Tante Hermione et Grand-mère Weasley réunies. Elle allait s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que son père annonçât que les Détraqueurs avaient été éradiqués de la surface de la terre.

Albus sourit en saisissant une part de tarte à la mélasse. Il allait falloir distraire Rose, et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

* * *

(1) Je répète : ce n'est pas un slash…

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : la licorne est une de celles qui ont été tuées dans l'Ecole des Sorciers. Et l'Acromantule est bien sûr Aragog.

Merci à **Margaux.R.**, **Julie** **Winchester**, **BriKoock** (looool!! XD ), **Chocolatine**, **Gwendolyn** **Jedusor** **Black**, **lixouille**, **DR** **Ciboulette**, **Ae'Risse**, **Missdagane** et **lily** **forever**!

Je sais que vous voulez laisser une review. N'allez pas à l'encontre de vos désirs. C'est mauvais pour la santé.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine. TP et exposé à préparer... Eurk. On verra bien.


	16. Y a t il un Maraudeur dans la salle

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Y a-t-il un Maraudeur dans la salle ?!

Albus soutint sans ciller le regard noisette de son frère. James fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. L'un des Aurors qui surveillaient la cour le fusilla des yeux quand le caillou rebondit contre son talon.

– Désolé, Mr Hatchins ! s'exclama James avec un signe de la main. C'est du chantage, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre d'Albus quand l'Auror se fût détourné.

Albus lui sourit.

– Oui, mais comme tu vas m'aider, je n'aurai pas besoin de recourir à de telles extrémités. Oh, allez, James, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie…

James enfonça ses poings dans les poches de sa robe.

– C'est vrai, reconnut-il.

– Et en plus, c'est une bonne action, insista Albus.

James leva un sourcil sceptique.

– Je ne vois pas comment une farce de cette envergure est une bonne action.

Albus engloba de la main les élèves massés autour d'eux.

– Ils ont besoin d'être distraits, Jamie. C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu as entendu quelqu'un rire ?

– Hier soir, répondit son frère. Mais j'étais tout seul devant le miroir. Est-ce que ça compte quand même ?

Albus cligna rapidement des yeux avant de décider d'ignorer la question. L'expression d'innocence que James arborait était trop angélique pour être honnête.

– Il va nous falloir chercher les sorts dont on aura besoin, continua-t-il.

Son frère eut une grimace de dégoût. Albus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de réticence. Il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner James.

– Jamie, rassure-moi… commença-t-il à voix basse. Tu sais où se trouve la Bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ?

James se planta devant lui, bras croisés, pommettes rouges et iris noisettes lançant des éclairs. Albus coupa sa tirade d'un air goguenard avant même qu'il n'ouvrît la bouche.

– Je plaisantais, James. Vraiment, tu n'as aucun humour… Je plaisantais, je te dis !

Albus adressa un sourire rassurant à son frère, mais James éprouva quand même le besoin d'ébouriffer sa tignasse noire avec une lenteur délibérée avant de lui rendre son sourire. Les Aurors commencèrent à faire rentrer les élèves à l'intérieur.

– Au fait, où est-elle ? demanda James alors qu'ils avançaient dans la file d'attente devant les portes.

– Sco l'a entraînée à la Bibliothèque, répondit Albus en tentant de discipliner ses épis rebelles. Tu sais qu'elle devient folle dès qu'elle voit un livre. C'était le moyen le plus efficace pour la tenir à l'écart.

James hocha la tête, une lueur d'admiration dans le regard.

– Futé.

– Merci.

– Qu'est-ce qui est futé ? demanda une voix grave dans leur dos.

Les deux garçons firent volte-face.

– Oncle Ron ! s'exclama James. Est-ce que tu sais qu'ils ont annulé le match des Canons contre les Harpies à cause de débordements de supporters ?

Leur oncle eut un sourire crispé.

– Je sais, oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me distraire. Qu'est-ce qui est futé ? Ne dites pas 'rien', je vois bien que vous avez quelque chose en tête.

Les deux frères s'interrogèrent du regard avant de répondre. Albus fronça le nez et James mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en levant des yeux innocents vers son parrain.

– Il se pourrait que Scorpius ait attiré Rose à la Bibliothèque sous un faux prétexte, admit l'aîné des Potter. …pour nous permettre de discuter tranquillement, acheva-t-il piteusement quand son oncle le fixa du regard.

Ron se contenta de lever un sourcil. Albus intervint pour éviter un interrogatoire en plein milieu du couloir.

– C'est indolore et sans conséquences permanentes, Oncle Ron.

Leur oncle les étudia un instant avant de lui tapoter l'épaule en souriant.

– C'est bon, mais ne touchez pas à mes Aurors. Si jamais ça tourne mal, ils devront quand même vous protéger.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent, indignés.

– Evidemment ! protestèrent-ils.

Et en plus, songea Albus, leur père les tuerait s'ils touchaient à un cheveu de ses précieux Aurors. Sans parler de Tante Gabrielle.

– Oncle Ron ? appela James alors que leur oncle faisait demi-tour. Tu crois qu'Oncle George pourrait venir au château ?

Ron eut l'air surpris.

– Oui, bien sûr… Tu veux que j'aille le voir ou tu lui envoies un hibou ?

– Oh, je vais lui écrire, répondit James avec un sourire un peu inquiétant. Je dois lui demander d'apporter deux ou trois trucs…

Ron parut se livrer à un combat intérieur. Albus savait qu'il se retenait de les interroger plus avant. Il pourrait ainsi prétendre à juste titre qu'il ne savait rien si la directrice McGonagall cherchait les coupables, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que James frappait.

– On va dire que je ne suis pas au courant, d'accord ? reprit enfin Ron. Maintenant, filez, les cours vont commencer.

Les deux frères commencèrent à s'éloigner.

– James, Al ! les rappela Ron.

Quand Albus se retourna, il put lire sur le visage de son oncle que la curiosité avait repris le dessus dans sa lutte intérieure.

– Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour un sort un peu trop compliqué à votre niveau…

– Compris, Oncle Ron, coupa James avec un clin d'œil. Tu seras frappé d'amnésie passagère.

* * *

_Une semaine, deux jours, trois heures, dix-sept minutes et quarante-huit secondes plus tard…_

Albus releva la tête quand Scorpius s'assit brusquement devant lui. Malgré le mouvement incessant qui animait la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, le geste l'avait surpris.

Il se pencha vers Scorpius avec des yeux interrogateurs.

– Succès total, fut la brève réponse de son ami. Ton oncle vient de repartir.

Albus se redressa, satisfait. Ses yeux balayèrent la Grande Salle, s'attardant sur Rose, qui triturait sa nourriture sans la manger, James, qui hocha rapidement la tête, et l'oncle Ron, dont les oreilles rougirent quand il accrocha son regard. Il savait que La Diversion aurait lieu ce soir.

– Tu crois que McGonagall se doute de quelque chose ? demanda Scorpius.

Albus observa un instant la directrice. Elle était assise très droite, paraissant toujours aussi sévère avec son chignon blanc et ses lunettes carrées, et écoutait d'une oreille visiblement distraite le professeur Boot. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux la table de Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement l'endroit où était assis James.

– Même si c'est le cas, répondit Albus, elle ne peut plus rien y faire, maintenant. Tout est prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Scorpius émiettait nerveusement un morceau de pain. Albus tendit la main par-dessus la table et saisit son poignet.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Scorpius leva de grands yeux gris effrayés vers lui.

– Les Détraqueurs approchent, murmura-t-il. J'ai entendu ton oncle en parler à d'autres Aurors. Ils échappent à tout le monde, et personne ne sait comment ils font.

Albus frissonna.

– Mon père doit être sur les nerfs, remarqua-t-il à voix basse. Il déteste ces monstres.

Nouveau regard vers la table des professeurs.

– Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant de l'interroger sur Moira Mandeni. C'est drôle qu'Oncle Ron ne se rappelle pas d'elle.

– On dirait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup marqué les esprits, renchérit Scorpius. C'est bête qu'on n'ait pas pu rentrer chez nous, Rogue a dit de demander à mon père.

– Et si jamais les Détraqueurs ne sont pas arrêtés avant les vacances d'été ? s'inquiéta brusquement Albus. On va devoir rester ici ?

– Demande à ton oncle. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que les parents pourront nous rejoindre. Je voudrais _vraiment_ poser quelques questions à mon père.

Albus sursauta soudain et saisit sa montre. Ses yeux étincelèrent.

– C'est l'heure ! Tu es prêt ?

Scorpius se raidit.

– On est _sûrs_ que ça ne fait pas mal ? demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

– Oui, Sco, on est sûrs, répondit Albus. Dans cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un…

A 18h15 très exactement, les bancs des quatre Maisons se mirent à briller. Quelques élèves hurlèrent et toute la Grande Salle résonna brusquement de bruits de sièges renversés, de cris apeurés ou réjouis, et de tintements provoqués par les professeurs pour ramener le calme ; calme qui ne dura pas plus de trois secondes quand des jets de lumière jaillirent des bancs et frappèrent les élèves.

Des quatrième année qui avaient atteints les portes se mirent à tambouriner dessus en constatant qu'elles étaient bloquées. Neville se frayait déjà un chemin dans cette direction en tentant d'éviter les rayons lumineux rouges, bleus, verts et jaunes qui fusaient dans tous les sens, et la directrice hurlait aux élèves de ne pas paniquer. Albus vit Luna pousser Zabini hors de la trajectoire d'un rayon, et le professeur Boot plongea sous la table des Poufsouffles pour en faire sortir des première année qui s'y étaient réfugiées.

Il y eut un 'POP !' retentissant, un peu comme le bruit d'un transplanage, et Albus grimpa sur la table pour scruter avidement la foule des élèves.

A la table des Serdaigles, un flamant rose avec un bec bleu et bronze regardait autour de lui d'un air profondément ahuri, écartant ses ailes pour les observer avec panique, puis laissant échapper un long cri qui fit se retourner la plupart des têtes. Un sixième année Gryffondor éclata de rire avant de se transformer avec un 'POP !' en girafe aux pattes rayées rouge et or. Un ours, un ocelot, un poney et une chèvre suivirent, et les uns après les autres, les élèves laissèrent leur place à tous les animaux de la Création, chacun arborant les couleurs de sa Maison sur une partie quelconque de son anatomie.

Les professeurs s'étaient figés et regardaient leurs élèves se transformer avec des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. La directrice avait toujours sa baguette brandie, et l'oncle Ron regardait la débâcle d'un air amusé en s'éloignant prudemment de McGonagall. Luna et Zabini étaient toujours étalés par terre, là où ils étaient tombés en plongeant pour éviter un rayon.

Albus surprit le regard de Rose avant qu'un 'POP !' ne la transformât en lapine aux oreilles tachetées bleu et bronze. Même si elle était indéniablement souriante, sa cousine allait lui demander des comptes, plus tard.

James avait depuis longtemps pris l'apparence d'un orang-outan, et Scorpius feula en remuant sa tête de tigre. Albus baissa les yeux en se sentant rétrécir, un 'POP !' résonnant dans son corps. Il retint une grimace en voyant ses écailles. Même si un varan n'était pas un animal des plus sympathiques, il préférait ça à la mouffette qu'était devenue Lucy.

– JAMES POTTER !! hurla brusquement McGonagall dans le silence qui suivit l'arrêt des transformations.

L'orang-outan se ratatina sous son banc. La directrice pinça l'arête de son nez en soupirant, et Neville abandonna ses efforts pour ouvrir les portes. Luna et Zabini se relevèrent lentement, l'une parfaitement calme, l'autre avec un visage incrédule. Et l'oncle Ron éclata de rire.

– Ce n'est _pas_ drôle, Mr Weasley, aboya McGonagall sans ouvrir les yeux.

– Oui… je veux dire non, Professeur, tenta de répondre Ron à travers ses larmes de rire. Mais reconnaissez que c'est gentil de leur part de ne pas avoir ensorcelé les professeurs.

_– Mr Weasley !_

– Oui, Professeur. Pardon, Professeur.

L'oncle Ron se détourna de la directrice sous le prétexte de chercher des élèves sous la table des Serpentards, mais Albus voyait bien qu'il luttait pour contenir son fou rire.

– Pour un peu, je me croirais revenue de cinquante ans dans le passé, marmonna la directrice. Les James Potter sont insupportables, se lamenta-t-elle en contemplant le zoo qu'était devenue la Grande Salle, une main tapotant nerveusement son chignon. Pourquoi ont-ils toujours les meilleures idées pour rendre infernale la vie des professeurs ?

Albus échangea un regard coupable avec Scorpius. Mais James n'avait pas leurs scrupules, car l'orang-outan se précipita vers la directrice en émettant des cris stridents. Albus supposa que son frère voulait tenter de se justifier. Malheureusement, son numéro de petit ange blanc comme une licorne était considérablement affaibli par son apparence.

– Vous, calmez-vous, ordonna sèchement McGonagall. De toutes façons, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

Le tigre à côté d'Albus fit entendre un son à mi-chemin entre le ronronnement et le grognement. Albus supposa que c'était le bruit qui se rapprochait le plus d'un rire, chez les félins. Un aboiement attira son attention et il remonta sur la table pour observer les dégâts.

Hum… il n'aurait peut-être pas dû demander conseil à son grand-père et à Sirius, finalement. Même s'ils étaient réputés pour leur ingéniosité, ils avaient un peu forcé la dose en lui suggérant cette idée de farce.

En réalité, les deux hommes avaient proposé de changer les élèves en animal symbole de leur Maison, comme eux-mêmes l'avait fait en leur temps, et les triplées avaient aussitôt sauté de joie quand il avait exposé cette idée. A force de fréquenter Hagrid, elles avaient été contaminées par son amour des animaux, et leurs blagues comprenaient souvent des métamorphoses en bestioles à deux, quatre ou six pattes (l'épisode d'Halloween en étant un exemple éclatant). Sunny avait aussi décrété que quatre espèces d'animaux n'étaient pas assez, et James, Albus et Scorpius avaient fini par céder. Chaque élève serait un animal différent, mais les couleurs de sa Maison seraient quand même bien visibles. Et bien sûr, interdiction de toucher aux professeurs et aux Aurors.

McGonagall était livide.

Quoique, c'était bien le but de l'opération, n'est-ce pas ? Distraire les habitants du château pendant quelque temps. Au moins, les élèves auraient de quoi parler pendant les vacances, qui commençaient le lendemain, d'ailleurs. La Diversion était une réussite éclatante.

Plus qu'à attendre pour se débarrasser des plumes, des poils ou des écailles. Normalement, les élèves devraient reprendre leur apparence normale d'ici le lendemain soir, pour les plus lents…

Hagrid allait être ravi.

* * *

Ta-dsam!! Chapitre 16! J'ai calculé, la première année devrait avoir environ une vingtaine de chapitres. Eh oui, ça veut dire... que c'est bientôt fini! Snif, snif... Mais les années suivantes sont programmées... dès que je les aurai écrites.

Par contre, j'ai quelques petits soucis avec la fin de la première année, j'essaierai de mettre à profit la première semaine de vacances (qui commencent samedi 19 pour moi) pour ficeler tout ça et ne pas avoir de retard dans les posts. Voyez comme je vous aime.

D'ailleurs, j'embrasse **Chocolatine**, **lily** **forever**, **DR** **Ciboulette**, **Julie** **Winchester**, **Un** **malade** **qui** **espère** **guérir** (que ton souhait soit exaucé!), **lixouille** et **Ae'Risse**!

Ae'Risse: je pourrais éventuellement garder ton idée pour une année ultérieure, ça peut rentrer dans mon plan. Merci beaucoup. Le club pour apprendre le Patronus... disons qu'il va y avoir un truc de ce genre, mais les plus jeunes ne sont pas concernés. N'oublions pas qu'un Patronus demande beaucoup d'énergie. D'accord, Harry a réussi à 13 ans, mais je pense que "Horcruxe-numéro-7" y est pour quelque chose (après tout, d'après notre loup-garou préféré, nombre de sorciers adultes n'y arrivent pas). Quant aux personnages "amis"... on verra du monde dans le prochain chapitre, je pense.

J'aime les reviews. Surtout quand elles sont signées, parce que je peux vous répondre (ce que je fais toujours, même si c'est juste "merci beaucoup, bisous"). Alors si vous voulez me rendre heureuse et me mettre de bonne humeur pour faire mes exercices de chimie, vous allez cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu (qui, je vous le rappelle, est très malheureux lui aussi quand on ne clique pas sur lui).

A la semaine prochaine!


	17. Soucis d'anniversaire

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Soucis d'anniversaire

– Al !

Albus se retourna dans son lit avec un grommellement indistinct et tira sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

– Al, réveille-toi !

Un poids s'abattit soudain sur son lit, et Albus soupira en repoussant sa couverture, tout espoir de grasse matinée envolé. Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières pour découvrir le visage de Scorpius à quelques centimètres de son nez, l'excitation clairement visible sur ses traits fins.

– T'étais vraiment obligé ? croassa-t-il en s'asseyant, un bâillement ponctuant sa question.

Scorpius sourit largement et montra le pied de son lit.

– Cadeaux ! claironna-t-il. Ouvre !

– Même plus capable de former des phrases complètes, marmonna Albus en saisissant un paquet enveloppé de papier argenté.

Remarquant que Scorpius frétillait à ses côtés en le regardant déchirer le papier, il tendit le cou pour apercevoir les cadeaux sur le lit voisin.

– Tu n'ouvres pas les tiens ? s'étonna-t-il.

Scorpius balaya l'air de sa main.

– Si, si, je vais le faire. Ouvre ! ajouta-t-il en tirant sur un ruban.

Albus mit son cadeau hors de portée et acheva d'enlever le papier. Quelques minutes et plein d'exclamations de surprise plus tard, il se trouvait l'heureux propriétaire d'un tout nouveau kit de Batteur (avec la batte, les gants, le casque et tout ce qui allait avec), d'un livre intitulé _Sortilèges_ _et_ _Ensorcellements pour Sorciers Débutants_ (envoyé par l'oncle George ; une note disait « Ne le montre pas à ta mère »), de friandises en tout genre, de trois nouvelles plumes et d'autres livres moins intéressants que celui de son oncle.

– A toi, maintenant, dit-il à Scorpius en lui reprenant le livre qu'il avait déjà commencé à feuilleter.

Scorpius bondit sur son lit et plongea dans ses cadeaux, déchirant fébrilement les emballages. Albus éclata de rire en voyant son enthousiasme et fut aussitôt récompensé par un oreiller lancé avec force à l'arrière de sa tête.

– On essaye de dormir, ici ! cria Octavius Pablederth, l'oreiller de Theo Badstern brandi au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à être lancé au moindre son.

Albus saisit sa nouvelle batte et un Cognard en mousse et prit un air menaçant.

– Pose cet oreiller, Pablederth, commanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Derrière lui, Scorpius avait déjà déballé deux boîtes de Chocogrenouilles, un livre d'Histoire et trois de Potions, et attaquait le papier de ce qui semblait être de nouvelles robes.

L'oreiller de Theo décrivit un arc de cercle en travers du dortoir, passant largement à côté d'Albus pour atterrir sur le lit de Ned Hills. Ned poussa un hurlement en se réveillant en sursaut et se redressa brusquement, cheveux en pagaille, baguette à la main, prêt à lancer un sort sur tout ce qui aurait le malheur de bouger. Albus profita de ce qu'Octavius regardait Ned d'un air coupable pour frapper fortement dans le Cognard. Octavius cria de surprise quand la balle le heurta à l'épaule ; au même instant, Ned laissa tomber sa baguette et, saisissant son propre oreiller, en frappa Tom Segwallis en hurlant :

– Tom ! Ils ont commencé sans nous !

Quand, une demi-heure plus tard, le Préfet de sixième année fit irruption dans le dortoir en demandant pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, ils faisaient un tel tapage, les huit première année se figèrent au milieu des plumes d'oie qui voletaient dans l'air avant d'éclater de rire.

Il fallait avouer qu'entendre un Préfet en pyjama bafouiller à propos d'un comportement correct pour des Serpentards tout en toussant parce qu'il avait avalé une plume était un spectacle plutôt comique.

– Et de toutes façons, fit remarquer Albus alors que Scorpius et lui allaient rejoindre Rose dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, ce n'est pas comme si d'autres personnes que des Serpentards auraient pu nous voir. Il est vraiment parano.

– Qui est parano ? intervint une voix derrière eux.

Les deux garçons firent volte-face.

– Papa ! s'exclama Albus, tout sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry sourit.

– J'ai eu envie de rendre visite à mon fils pour son anniversaire, répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Albus, si semblables aux siens.

Mais Albus vit bien que son sourire était un peu forcé. D'ailleurs, il le trouvait un peu pâle… et il avait des cernes sous les yeux de la taille d'assiettes à dessert.

– Tu as une tête horrible, fit-il abruptement remarquer.

– Merci beaucoup, rétorqua Harry avec un reniflement vexé. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Albus échangea un regard avec Scorpius avant de saisir le bras de son père et de l'entraîner vers la Grande Salle sans dire un mot de plus. Harry se retourna vers Scorpius, qui venait de l'appeler en trottinant derrière eux.

– Merci pour le livre, Mr Potter, c'était exactement celui que je voulais. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé, vous savez.

– Tu as aimé ? demanda Harry en lui souriant. Ginny pensait que l'histoire du Ministère ne t'intéresserait pas, mais j'avais été renseigné…

– C'est parfait, lui assura Scorpius en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant. J'enverrai un hibou à Mme Potter pour la remercier aussi.

Scorpius Malefoy, toujours un modèle de bonne éducation… Albus ricana intérieurement en poussant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Plus ils avançaient le long des tables, moins les élèves déjà présents bavardaient, et plus les têtes se tournaient vers eux – en réalité, plus les têtes se tournaient vers _Harry_. Albus leva les yeux vers son père, mais celui-ci fixait la table des professeurs, où la directrice McGonagall s'était levée pour l'accueillir, tandis que l'oncle Ron faisait des signes de la main en direction d'une chaise entre lui et le professeur Boot. Albus donna un coup de coude à son père.

– Je suppose, commença-t-il quand Harry eût baissé les yeux, que si je te pose la question habituelle, tu vas encore me répondre « quand tu seras plus grand » ?

Harry fronça le nez. Puis il soupira et passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils. Le fait qu'il ne cherchait pas à les rendre encore plus ébouriffés, mais plutôt à les lisser, convainquit Albus que son père était sérieux.

– Bientôt, Al, murmura Harry. Je te dirai tout bientôt.

– Promis ? poussa Albus, bien décidé à garder cet avantage.

– Promis.

De l'autre côté de Harry, Scorpius accrocha son regard en levant un sourcil, mais Albus secoua la tête. Il savait que Scorpius grillait lui aussi de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant la Guerre, mais il savait aussi que s'ils tentaient d'arracher de force quelques mots à Harry, ils risquaient de ne pas avoir de réponses du tout.

– Mr Potter, salua la directrice alors qu'ils arrivaient devant elle. Vous n'avez pas annoncé votre visite.

Albus entendit l'écho de ses mots se répercuter un bref instant sur les murs de la Grande Salle totalement silencieuse. Tous les élèves s'étaient tus et observaient l'échange entre la directrice de Poudlard et le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il fronça les sourcils et tira sur la manche de Scorpius pour l'entraîner vers la table des Serdaigles, où Rose essayait de continuer sa conversation avec une Abigail Anderson absolument fascinée par le nouvel arrivant.

Au moment où ils commençaient à s'éloigner, une main se posa sur son épaule et son père chuchota à son oreille :

– C'est une des filles d'Olivier Dubois qui vient d'entrer avec James, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus vérifia près des portes. Son frère était en grande conversation avec une fille blonde dont la robe arborait l'écusson rouge et or de Gryffondor. Les deux troisième année n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présence de Harry, ni le silence inhabituel de la Grande Salle. Albus hocha la tête en direction de son père.

– Natalie Dubois, confirma-t-il. Elle est dans la même année que lui.

Et était aussi sa petite amie, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Mais il garderait cette information pour lui, pour le moment. James étant plus que réfractaire à l'annoncer à la tribu Weasley, la menace de divulguer la nouvelle pouvait être d'utilité pendant encore quelque temps. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à extorquer le nom de Natalie à son frère.

– Tu trouves aussi qu'elle ressemble à Katie ? demanda l'oncle Ron à Harry.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, mais ses yeux restèrent graves. Il engagea la conversation avec la directrice sur les enfants des personnes qui étaient dans la même classe que lui, et Albus comprit cela comme le signal que Scorpius et lui devaient partir. Les adultes attendaient d'être seuls pour discuter de choses sérieuses – comme les Détraqueurs qui n'avaient toujours pas été arrêtés.

Albus grimaça en rejoignant Rose, Scorpius le regardant avec inquiétude. Les soi-disant grandes personnes pensaient que les élèves en-dessous de la sixième année étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. C'était faux. Albus savait que si son père n'avait pas réussi à stopper les Détraqueurs depuis un mois et demi que l'alerte avait été donnée, alors ils avaient un gros problème. Parce que son père était un des meilleurs Aurors depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années, d'après Kingsley.

Kingsley qui, en tant qu'ancien Auror, était profondément impliqué dans l'affaire. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le Chicaneur ne publiât une déclaration du Ministre de la Magie. Il s'agissait soit d'une information concernant l'évolution de la situation (le plus souvent, le dernier village où les Détraqueurs avaient été vus), soit d'un conseil concernant la protection des sorciers et des Moldus (« Apprenez et pratiquez le sortilège du Patronus ! Des cours sont donnés gratuitement au Ministère ! »), ou encore l'assurance que les Aurors et la plupart des Langues-de-Plomb faisaient de leur mieux pour capturer ces monstres. Kingsley avait lui-même participé à plusieurs investigations dans les villages attaqués, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Les Détraqueurs apparaissaient du néant, attaquaient les habitants, et repartaient en quelques minutes sans laisser de traces.

Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait perdu son âme, mais les sorciers savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pourquoi les Détraqueurs partaient-ils avant de finir en apothéose leur sinistre repas, mystère total. L'hypothèse la plus populaire était qu'absorber une âme était connu pour les déstabiliser pendant quelque temps, comme la digestion ralentissait les êtres vivants en provoquant assoupissements et léthargie. Sans doute les monstres voulaient-ils garder la tête claire afin d'arriver jusqu'à Poudlard où ils pourraient festoyer en toute liberté.

Albus frissonna en s'asseyant à côté de sa cousine. La simple idée d'avoir son âme séparée de son corps était inimaginable. Il plaignait de tout son cœur les habitants des villages attaqués. Il espérait que son père ne tarderait pas à attraper les créatures. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à elles. Le peu qu'il en avait vu dans la Pensine de son père lui suffisait largement, merci bien.

Curieux, quand même, que les Aurors ne fussent pas capables ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir le bout de leurs capes, songea Albus en picorant ses œufs brouillés. D'accord, d'après les témoignages, les Détraqueurs étaient très peu, peut-être une petite cinquantaine au dernier « comptage » – ce qui suffisait pour semer la panique dans toute l'école ; un Détraqueur affectait facilement tous les élèves dans un rayon de cent mètres. Mais a priori, ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de se rendre invisibles. _Pas encore._

Pas de pensées négatives ! Harry allait les attraper, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre !

Abigail l'arracha à ses réflexions en lui tapotant le bras, penchée en travers de la table. Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Harry, qui était maintenant absorbé par une discussion plus que sérieuse avec Oncle Ron et la directrice, écouté attentivement par Luna, Zabini et Boot, qui se trouvaient le plus proche d'eux.

– Tu crois qu'il me signerait un autographe ? demanda Abigail d'une voix rêveuse.

Albus en avala ses œufs brouillés de travers.

– Mon père ne signe pas d'autographes, réussit-il à articuler quand sa toux se fût calmée.

Du moins, il _pensait_ que son père ne signait pas d'autographes. Dans tous les cas, il ne l'avait jamais vu signer un parchemin, mis à part les factures que sa mère lui montrait après ses virées shopping avec Tante Luna (il insistait pour savoir où allait l'or de leur coffre de Gringotts, mais il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce fût à Ginny).

– Dommage, soupira Abigail en se redressant.

Albus fit glisser la bouchée d'œufs brouillés encore coincée dans son œsophage avec une gorgée de jus de citrouille, et s'autorisa un instant d'apitoiement sur lui-même, basé sur le thème « Mais pourquoi mon propre père n'a-t-il pas confiance en moi ? ». Il était en train de s'appesantir dans ses lamentations quand Rose lui tirailla la manche.

– Tu m'écoutes ?

– Non, avoua-t-il en relevant la tête.

– Je disais que j'avais croisé Hagrid dans le hall tout à l'heure et qu'il m'avait dit que Papa voulait que Buck autorise un Auror à faire des patrouilles sur son dos, répéta Rose. Il aimerait que les autres hippogriffes intègrent aussi les équipes de surveillance, mais ils sont moins bien dressés que Buck, alors on ne sait pas s'ils prendront aussi bien que lui le fait d'être utilisés comme monture. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il avait dû supplier Buck pour qu'il accepte de nous aider. Le pauvre ne doit pas apprécier de servir de vulgaire balai, surtout à son âge.

Non, connaissant Buck, l'hippogriffe devait être de mauvaise humeur à cette heure-ci. Albus haussa les épaules en repoussant son assiette. Il n'avait plus faim. Même s'il ne tenait pas compte de l'angoisse que lui inspirait l'approche des Détraqueurs, découvrir que son père n'était pas invincible lui avait totalement coupé l'appétit.

Il croisa le regard inquiet de Scorpius et lui adressa un sourire rassurant qui ne parut pas le convaincre. Son ami était passé en mode « empathie » et se demandait visiblement ce qui rendait Albus si agité.

Albus détourna les yeux en direction de la table des professeurs et soupira. Il ferait attention à ce qu'il dirait, dans les prochains jours. Sinon, Scorpius sentirait son inquiétude. Il était décidément beaucoup trop sensible.

* * *

(Pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de compter, oui, en effet, Albus, Scorpius, Theo, Octavius, Ned et Tom font six en tout, pas huit. Il y a deux autres Serpentards de première année.)

Alors, mon programme pour la première semaine de vacances : finir le chapitre 18, revoir le chapitre 19 (que j'ai fini avant le 18 - _logique_, je sais), écrire les chapitres 20 et 21, et essayer de terminer la chanson du Choixpeau de la deuxième année (je n'ai pas eu autant de problèmes avec celle de la première année...). Ah, et commencer à réviser pour les partiels qui arriveront à la vitesse du TGV dès que j'aurai repris la fac. Bêêêêrk.

Plus qu'une chose à dire... Les _**reviews**_ me donnent de l'inspiration.

Kiss à **Chocolatine**, **lily** **forever**, **pocabie**, **KiBss**, **DR** **Ciboulette**, **lixouille**, **Caleen** et **Alfgard** (j'avais pourtant mis dans le résumé que ce n'était pas un slash!).


	18. Interlude 2 Retour aux parents

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Interlude 2 – Retour aux parents

Harry referma son calepin en soupirant. Encore un interrogatoire qui n'avait mené à rien.

– Merci beaucoup, dit-il quand même à la sorcière aux ongles verts qui le dévorait des yeux. Si jamais un détail vous revenait…

– Je vous enverrais tout de suite un hibou, promit-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire crispé et s'éloigna à la recherche d'un autre témoin.

Deux mois que la première attaque des Détraqueurs avait eu lieu. Et ils n'avaient rien. _Rien._ Pas le plus petit indice sur leur cachette. C'était rageant. Totalement et irrémédiablement frustrant.

Il avait abattu un Troll des Montagnes à onze ans ! Affronté un Basilic à douze ! Repoussé ces satanés Détraqueurs à treize ! Et là, entouré d'une cinquantaine d'Aurors expérimentés, il n'était pas capable de découvrir la moindre trace sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ils n'agissaient pas comme il en avait l'habitude. Il les avait connus pressés d'exercer leurs pouvoirs, fondant sur les sorciers, rôdant parmi les Moldus… Les archives du Ministère ne faisaient pas état de Détraqueurs ne profitant pas de leur liberté.

Harry tapota nerveusement son stylo bille contre sa cuisse, laissant reposer son regard sur les vagues, en contrebas de la falaise. Il entendait dans son dos ses Aurors interroger les habitants sorciers et lancer des sorts de détection.

Ces interrogatoires étaient inutiles. C'était toujours les mêmes réponses. Oui, les Détraqueurs étaient apparus d'un seul coup. Non, personne n'avait été Embrassé. Attaqué ? Pas vraiment… En fait, ils étaient apparus au-dessus de la ville et avaient rapidement avancé le long des rues en s'approchant le plus possible des gens, oui, moi aussi, et ils avaient fait ce truc pour aspirer les sentiments heureux, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé de prendre l'âme avec. Ok, je vous enverrai un hibou. Je peux avoir un autographe ?

– Arry ?

Un bras fin se glissa sous le sien et le parfum léger de Gabrielle effleura ses narines. Il cessa de jouer avec son stylo et arracha son regard de la mer.

– Ils sont de plus en plus proches de Poudlard, murmura-t-il en désignant les montagnes, au loin. S'ils continuent à ce rythme, ils y seront dans deux semaines.

La main de Gabrielle tapota son bras.

– On les arrêtera.

– Non.

La main s'immobilisa et de grands yeux bleus incrédules se levèrent vers lui.

– Comment ça, non ?

Harry désigna la ville d'un grand mouvement de bras.

– Ils n'attaquent pas ! s'écria-t-il. Ils se contentent de petites doses, comme pour refaire le plein avant de reprendre la route. Ils se réservent pour Poudlard !

Gabrielle hocha la tête, sérieuse.

– Nous le savons, répondit-elle gentiment.

– La côte écossaise est bordée de petites villes, continua Harry en commençant à faire les cent pas. Nous ne pouvons pas toutes les évacuer. Deux ou trois Moldus, passe encore, on aurait pu les garder en sécurité un moment et les renvoyer chez eux avec un sortilège d'Oubliette, mais toute une ville, c'est impossible. Les quelques sorciers qui y vivent ont été prévenus, et quelques uns ont été assez courageux pour rester et tenter de protéger les Moldus. Nous sommes incapables de prévoir où les Détraqueurs se montreront la prochaine fois, étant donné qu'ils ont l'air d'attaquer au hasard. Ils sont même revenus en arrière, une fois, tu te rappelles ? Pour ce qu'on en sait, ils pourraient très bien aller à Glasgow.

– Ils vont vers le Nord, rappela Gabrielle. A Poudlard.

– On n'en sait rien, grinça Harry à travers ses dents serrées. Poudlard est la seule destination _logique_.

– Et pourquoi iraient-ils à Poudlard ?

_On en a déjà discuté des milliers de fois…_

– Un festin, répondit Harry en se remémorant fugacement un certain match de Quidditch. On ne les a pas vus pendant vingt ans… Ils doivent être affamés. Et Poudlard est pleine de joie…

Gabrielle hocha de nouveau la tête et rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, dans un geste identique à celui de sa sœur.

– On renforce la sécurité à l'école ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry fronça le nez et se tourna vers la ville.

– Oui, acquiesça-t-il. C'est inutile de garder autant d'Aurors pour enquêter, les Détraqueurs sont partis quand on arrive.

– C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont qu'une cinquantaine, une dizaine d'Aurors suffit, approuva Gabrielle.

– Hmm.

Harry avait quelques réserves concernant le nombre de Détraqueurs. Mais c'était vrai que les témoins n'en avaient jamais vu plus de cinquante.

D'un autre côté, un Auror était largement assez pour une vingtaine de Détraqueurs. Il avait été intraitable sur le sortilège du Patronus avec chacun des nouveaux venus. Les Patronus étaient tellement plus rapides pour envoyer des messages… et tellement plus sûrs.

– On va faire comme ça, finit-il par dire. Je vais rassembler tout le monde. Envoie un message à Ron pour le prévenir des nouvelles arrivées.

– Mr Potter ? fit une voix dans son dos alors que Gabrielle transplanait.

Il se retourna. La sorcière aux ongles verts lui tendait une plume et un parchemin en souriant avec espoir.

– Je peux avoir un autographe ?

* * *

Drago Malefoy fixait le journal du matin d'un regard absent, lisant sans vraiment les voir les textes concernant la nouvelle législation sur les balais volants. Le seul article qui l'intéressait était imprimé en première page, et il l'avait déjà lu trois fois. Il sentait sur lui les yeux inquiets de sa femme, sans pouvoir trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

La Gazette du Sorcier titrait ce jour-là : « NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DES DETRAQUEURS ; LES AURORS PLUS QUE JAMAIS MOBILISES A POUDLARD ». S'ensuivait une longue tirade sur l'inefficacité du Ministère, l'inutilité des Aurors, et un questionnement sur le bien-fondé de la réclusion des élèves à l'école (Drago connaissait de nom la journaliste ; ses enfants étaient scolarisés et elle devait être dans l'impossibilité de les voir, ce qui expliquait les insultes sous-entendues à l'encontre de Monsieur Perfection Suprême, i.e. Potter – et non, il n'était pas sarcastique).

Il releva la tête quand Astéria s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Ginny voudrait nous inviter à dîner la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-elle. Mardi soir de préférence.

Depuis Noël, Ginevra Potter avait pris l'habitude de les inviter au moins une fois par mois, sous le prétexte de renouer des liens avec Astéria, qui avait été à Poufsouffle dans la promotion suivant celle de Ginevra.

– J'aurai certainement fini mon chapitre lundi, répondit-il enfin. Pas de problème pour moi. J'imagine que Granger sera là ?

– Oui, évidemment. Et appelle-la Hermione.

Drago secoua la tête en reposant la Gazette.

– Impossible, je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Weasley, alors. C'est son nom, maintenant.

– Peux pas. Elle sera toujours Granger.

– Tu es infernal.

C'était dit avec tendresse. Ils tenaient la même conversation chaque fois que Granger faisait son apparition dans leurs paroles. Il sourit à sa femme et replia le journal qu'il posa par-dessus le Chicaneur. Elle le regarda faire, sa bouche s'affaissant légèrement.

– Des nouvelles ? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

– Encore une attaque, soupira-t-il en lui montrant les Unes. Potter envoie la majorité des Aurors à Poudlard et le Ministre signale la mise en place de systèmes d'alerte pour savoir immédiatement quelle ville est attaquée. Il espère que les Aurors pourront ainsi y transplaner avant que les Détraqueurs ne soient partis. Les Langues-de-Plomb ont reçu l'ordre de laisser tomber toutes leurs recherches et d'aider les Aurors. Ils sont très contents, comme tu peux l'imaginer.

– Ils vont pouvoir les attraper bientôt, alors ? interrogea Astéria, l'angoisse visible dans ses yeux bleus.

– Tu demanderas ça à Potter mardi, murmura-t-il.

Il détestait la voir comme cela. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour leur fils, mais il savait qu'Astéria dormait très peu. Elle aurait préféré que Scorpius rentrât à la maison. Le problème était que, même en suivant les cours dispensés par le Ministère, elle avait toujours du mal à faire apparaître un Patronus, et Drago savait qu'elle serait incapable de se concentrer assez si Scorpius était menacé…

Quant à Drago… il savait Scorpius en sécurité à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et préférait, le cas échéant, ne se soucier que d'une seule personne. Merry, leur elfe de maison, avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme. C'était une question d'arrangements pratiques.

Car oui, Drago était capable de produire un Patronus. Ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement son avant-bras gauche. Azkaban, même sans Détraqueurs, vous marquait à vie. En sortant de la prison, il s'était juré de tout faire pour éviter de se rappeler de ces six mois. Puis il s'était souvenu des Détraqueurs. Eux pouvaient lui faire revivre cet enfer. Alors il s'était appris le Sortilège du Patronus.

La grande surprise était venue la première fois qu'il avait réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus corporel. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un ours comme protecteur. Depuis quinze ans qu'il en cherchait la raison, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement proche des ours, il n'en avait même jamais vu un. Le mystère restait entier.

– Tu crois que si je vais à Poudlard, ils me laisseront voir Scorpius ? lui demanda Astéria.

Drago se redressa.

– Viens ici, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Une fois Astéria confortablement installée sur ses genoux et ses bras l'entourant avec confiance, il reprit la parole, un murmure contre les cheveux de sa femme.

– Scorpius est en sécurité. Poudlard est en cet instant l'endroit le mieux protégé de tout le Royaume-Uni, mieux protégé que le Ministère de la Magie. Des dizaines d'Aurors surveillent en permanence la Forêt Interdite, le ciel et patrouillent même à l'intérieur du château. Tout va bien se passer.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'essayer de se convaincre en même temps qu'Astéria. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

– Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-il.

Astéria essuya furtivement ses yeux avant de se redresser et d'adresser un sourire tremblant à Drago.

– Evidemment que tout ira bien. C'est idiot de penser le contraire. Harry ne va pas envoyer des incapables à Poudlard alors que ses propres enfants y sont.

Elle se leva.

– Je vais m'entraîner au Patronus, annonça-t-elle. Je serai dans la Bibliothèque si tu as besoin de moi.

Drago lui sourit et elle sortit de la salle à manger, tête haute et dos droit. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse.

Drago jeta un dernier regard sur les journaux et quitta lui aussi la table. Il avait une traduction à finir avant mardi.

* * *

L'Auror Ronald Weasley était mal à l'aise, comme chaque fois qu'il devait parler en public, mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Il se redressa et regarda droit dans les yeux chacun des élèves de sixième et septième année devant lui.

– Le Sortilège du Patronus est très complexe, commença-t-il. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont énervés de n'avoir que de la vapeur argentée, mais c'est déjà très bien à ce stade. Elle vous permettra de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un adulte qualifié le cas échéant.

Il laissa le silence s'installer pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler le cours que Harry leur avait donné à l'A.D.

– Vous devez penser à un souvenir heureux, continua-t-il. Réfléchissez bien. Peut-être l'avez-vous mal choisi. Par exemple, si vous avez assisté à la naissance des petits de votre Fléreur, ou de votre chienne pour les Nés-Moldus, peut-être qu'au lieu de penser à la joie que vous avez ressentie, vous vous focalisez sur votre dégoût d'avoir vu tant de sang.

Victoire l'observait avec une moue sceptique sur les lèvres, et Steve regardait sa baguette d'un air agacé.

– Choisissez bien votre souvenir, reprit-il. Si vous vous concentrez assez sur vos sentiments, vous aurez fait les trois quarts du chemin. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à pratiquer l'incantation, et au bout de quelques essais vous obtiendrez votre Patronus.

Ian Saint leva la main.

– C'est sans doute une question stupide, commença-t-il quand Ron eût levé un sourcil dans sa direction, mais je suppose que pratiquer ici et pratiquer face à un vrai Détraqueur n'est pas du tout la même chose ?

Ron lui sourit tristement. Ils avaient espéré éviter à cette génération tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pourquoi le sort en avait-il décidé autrement ?

– Non, Mr Saint, répondit-il. Un Détraqueur vous fera revivre vos pires souvenirs. N'espérez pas être capable de retrouver facilement vos moments de bonheur. Vous aurez besoin de toute votre volonté et votre concentration pour arriver à vous rappeler ne serait-ce que l'incantation.

Il fit une pause.

– L'avantage, continua-t-il, c'est que nous pouvons sentir leur pouvoir bien avant qu'ils soient sur nous. Cela nous laisse le temps de lancer notre Patronus avant qu'il soit trop tard – c'est-à-dire avant qu'ils décident de nous Embrasser.

Quelques élèves frissonnèrent. Par la fenêtre, il vit deux Aurors longer le potager de Hagrid. _J'espère que tu les arrêteras avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici, Harry…_

– Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux pendant la séance. Non seulement vous vous concentrerez mieux, mais vous ne pourrez pas voir ce que fait votre voisin, ou s'il réussit avant vous, ou une autre stupidité de ce genre.

Son regard s'attarda sur Steve, qui croisa les bras en se renfrognant.

– Ce n'est pas une compétition, ajouta-t-il sévèrement. Le professeur McGonagall ou moi-même vous avertirons s'il se passe quelque chose de spécial. Maintenant levez-vous, fermez les yeux, concentrez-vous et pratiquez.

Dans les raclements de chaises qui suivirent, la directrice s'approcha de lui avec un mince sourire.

– Je ne vous savais pas si bon pédagogue, Mr Weasley, le félicita-t-elle. J'aurais plutôt pensé que votre épouse serait plus à l'aise dans ce domaine.

Ron sentit chauffer ses oreilles et enfonça les poings dans ses poches, gardant les yeux fixés sur les élèves debout aux sourcils froncés.

– J'ai failli lui demander de venir à ma place, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Mais elle doit rester à l'école. Ginny ne lui pardonnerait pas de la laisser s'occuper seule des affaires administratives.

– Comment vont nos futurs élèves et remarquables sorciers ? demanda McGonagall avec un brin d'éclat dans les yeux.

Ron haussa les épaules.

– Hermione dit qu'au moins un des parents passe à l'improviste pendant la journée pour voir si l'école est toujours debout, mais ils ont encore assez confiance pour laisser leurs enfants seuls avec les professeurs. Je suppose que le fait que Ginny soit Mme Potter et Hermione décorée de guerre joue dans la balance. Elles sont plus que capables de prendre soin des enfants. En plus, Harry leur a envoyé des Aurors. Ajoutez à ça que chaque professeur possède son DARD, et les enfants sont sûrs d'être en sécurité.

Le professeur McGonagall fit entendre un 'Hmm' non compromettant. Elle avait proposé de transférer à Poudlard les locaux de l'école primaire sorcière que Ginny et Hermione avaient fondée, afin de faire profiter aux plus jeunes sorciers des protections dont bénéficiaient leurs aînés, mais les deux femmes avaient refusé, arguant que puisque c'était justement Poudlard qui était visé, alors elles préféraient garder les petits éloignés de l'école. Elles avaient quand même accepté la dizaine d'Aurors mise en place par sécurité, sous l'insistance de leurs époux respectifs. Même si l'école avait été créée après le départ en exil des Détraqueurs, ils pouvaient très bien avoir reçu des échos. On ne savait jamais.

Ron revint à l'instant présent en sentant quelqu'un tapoter son épaule. Baissant les yeux, il sourit à sa fille. Sa petite princesse avait dû se glisser à l'intérieur de la salle de classe sans qu'il s'en aperçût. Evidemment, Al et Malefoy Junior étaient avec elle.

– Oui, Rosie ?

– On veut apprendre à faire un Patronus, annonça d'emblée sa fille.

Derrière elle, Al et Malefoy levèrent des yeux pleins d'espoir en hochant vigoureusement la tête pour montrer leur approbation. Ron grogna et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Comment leur faire comprendre… ?

– Le Sortilège du Patronus est extrêmement drainant, leur annonça-t-il. Je _sais_ que Harry le pratique depuis qu'il a treize ans, continua-t-il en voyant l'air indigné d'Albus, mais c'était un cas exceptionnel. Vous êtes des première année, votre magie est encore trop instable pour vous risquer à des sortilèges complexes. J'ai appris ce sort en cinquième année, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'était fatiguant. Nous n'avons pas réservé les cours aux sixième et septième année parce que nous ne vous croyons pas capables d'apprendre – je sais que c'est ce que tu penses, Rose. Si vous tentiez de produire un Patronus, il est plus que probable que l'effort vous rendrait inconscients pendant quelques heures, et je parle de Patronus non corporels. C'est uniquement une question de sécurité. On ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

– Mais si les Détraqueurs attaquent et qu'il n'y a personne pour nous défendre ? objecta Rose. On se laisse faire ?

Ron secoua la tête.

– Les Aurors circulent en permanence autour du château, rappela-t-il. Tant que vous restez à l'intérieur, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Rose hocha la tête, l'air dubitatif. Al et Malefoy Junior arboraient une expression de profonde déception. Ron leur sourit.

– Retournez dans vos salles communes, leur conseilla-t-il. McGonagall est occupée avec Victoire, et j'ai l'impression que Saint est sur le point de réussir. Ne traînez pas au milieu de la classe, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut sortir de sa baguette.

Les trois enfants sortirent de la salle en murmurant entre eux, et Ron se tourna vers le Préfet-en-Chef.

_Attrape-les vite, Harry._

* * *

Ginny Potter jeta un dernier regard circulaire sur la salle de classe avant d'éteindre les lumières et de fermer la porte. A la fin de la journée, l'école ressemblait à un champ de bataille tellement les enfants aimaient tout mettre en désordre. Hermione et elle passaient deux heures à ranger avant de rentrer chez elles. Sauf le vendredi, où Hermione s'occupait de tout ce qui était papiers et comptes et Ginny faisait le grand ménage avant le week-end.

Adressant un petit signe à l'Auror Summers, qui discutait avec Lily et Hugo en bas de l'escalier, attendant qu'elle fût prête à partir pour retourner au Bureau des Aurors, Ginny se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione, où elle savait trouver son amie. Elle serait probablement assoupie sur ses papiers.

Ginny frappa à la porte et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur. Hermione releva des yeux rougis. Le sourire de Ginny s'évanouit.

– Hermione… soupira-t-elle en entrant complètement dans le bureau.

Hermione passa hâtivement une main devant ses yeux.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. Juste le stress qui se fait sentir.

Ginny fit approcher une chaise à côté d'Hermione et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Tu veux qu'on en parle ? proposa-t-elle doucement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma et soupira.

– Je n'ai pas vu Ron depuis des semaines, murmura-t-elle. Il m'envoie autant de hiboux qu'il peut, mais je voudrais simplement lui _parler_… parce que je suis sûre qu'il me cache quelque chose. Ses lettres sont beaucoup trop joyeuses.

– Ron ne sait pas te mentir, répliqua Ginny d'un ton léger.

Hermione sourit.

– C'est vrai.

Ginny, constatant que son humeur s'était améliorée, se redressa.

– Au moins, toi, tu as des hiboux…

Hermione lui adressa un regard compatissant.

– Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

– Gabrielle est passée, hier soir, annonça Ginny en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas sa frustration. Les Aurors allaient fouiller la forêt à proximité du dernier village attaqué.

Hermione étouffa visiblement un rire.

– Toujours aussi jalouse ?

– Je ne suis _pas_ jalouse, martela Ginny. Ils travaillent ensemble.

Hermione ricana en commençant à rassembler ses parchemins.

– Bien sûr…

Ginny décida que le moment était bien choisi pour changer de sujet.

– Astéria est passée, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle. Elle et Drago viendront dîner mardi.

Hermione hocha la tête.

– Nous rentrerons un peu plus tôt, alors ?

– Oui, répondit Ginny en se levant et en s'étirant. Kreattur se fait vieux, je n'aime pas quand il en fait trop. Je suis contente que tu aies accepté d'habiter chez moi pendant que Ron et Harry sont absents.

Hermione haussa les épaules en attrapant son sac.

– C'était plus pratique. Deux baguettes valent mieux qu'une.

– C'est vrai…

Les deux femmes sortirent du bureau et Hermione éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Elles entendaient encore l'Auror Summers discuter avec Lily et Hugo, au pied de l'escalier.

– Je suis présentable ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny.

Ginny étudia un instant son visage. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Hermione ne voulait pas que son fils vît qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle-même restait forte devant Lily.

– C'est correct, approuva-t-elle. Tu as encore les yeux un peu rouges, mais ça peut passer pour de la fatigue.

Elles descendirent l'escalier en silence, chacune pensant à son mari.

– J'aimerais bien être à Poudlard, murmura Hermione avant d'entrer dans le vestiaire.

– Et j'aimerais bien être en Ecosse, soupira Ginny. Mais c'est leur rôle de traiter ce genre d'affaires. Tu imagines leur réaction si on débarquait brusquement ?

– Ils ne seraient pas contents, grimaça Hermione en enfilant son manteau.

Ginny retint un nouveau soupir en observant son amie du coin de l'œil. D'habitude, c'était elle qui s'inquiétait et Hermione qui la rassurait. Mais depuis que les Détraqueurs étaient réapparus, les places étaient inversées. Hermione était constamment au bord de la crise de nerfs, et Ginny prenait sur elle pour soutenir le noyau familial du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sans doute le fait d'avoir vu sa mère agir de cette façon pendant la guerre, quand tous les Weasley étaient menacés, avait-il influencé son comportement en temps de crise. D'après Ron, Hermione avait eu du mal à apprendre à se maîtriser, lors de situations de stress. Il parlait à mots couverts de Filet du Diable… puis Hermione le foudroyait du regard et lui et Harry éclataient de rire. Elle n'avait jamais pu savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

– Tu es prête, Maman, on peut y aller ?

La voix de Lily arracha Ginny à ses pensées, et elle sourit à sa fille en sortant du vestiaire. Hermione disait au revoir à l'Auror Summers et Hugo trépignait à côté de la cheminée, dans le hall d'entrée.

– On peut y aller, confirma-t-elle.

Lily courut vers la cheminée et y lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette en criant :

– 12, square Grimmaurd !

Hugo et Hermione suivirent. Ginny se tourna avec un sourire vers l'Auror Summers. Le jeune sorcier était, d'après Harry, très prometteur et possédait de nombreux talents en Défense et en Sortilèges.

– Vous pouvez rentrer, Matt, lui dit-elle. Merci d'être resté avec les enfants.

– C'était un plaisir pour moi, Madame Potter, répondit-il poliment. A lundi, huit heures ?

Ginny hocha la tête et avec un craquement, l'Auror transplana. Ginny mit en place les sortilèges de protection et d'alerte, et, après un dernier regard autour d'elle, rentra chez elle via la cheminée.

* * *

DARD : Diplôme d'Aptitude aux Réflexes de Défense (on fait ce qu'on peut…)

Je n'ai aucune idée de la Maison d'Astéria à Poudlard, ou de la forme du Patronus de Drago. C'est juste que ça me semblait correspondre...

Merci à **pocabie**, **KiBss**, **DR** **Ciboulette**, **lixouille**, **Ae'Riss**, **sirius-ette** et **Valentine** pour leurs reviews!


	19. L'attaque

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : L'attaque

– A présent, prenez les sécateurs et sectionnez avec délicatesse les feuilles apicales de vos lauriers…

Albus fit comme Neville indiquait et sentit frémir la plante lorsqu'il coupa avec précaution les feuilles les plus hautes. Scorpius, penché au-dessus de son épaule, marmonnait des « doucement… doucement… » en crispant ses doigts sur son avant-bras. En face d'eux, Rose et Abigail parlaient à leur plante en retirant une à une les feuilles que Neville réclamait.

Albus laissa tomber les feuilles récoltées dans le mortier et fit glisser le petit bol vers Scorpius en ignorant le soupir de soulagement de l'Auror derrière lui. Rassemblant son courage, il tendit de nouveau le bras, priant pour que le laurier ne sortît pas ses dards. Jessica Ivory avait déjà été envoyée à l'infirmerie, pleurant tellement le poison que le laurier lui avait injecté lui faisait mal. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas mortel, juste douloureux, et que les dards ne traversaient pas le cuir de dragon de leurs gants.

– Commencez à broyer les feuilles pendant que votre binôme détache l'écorce, ordonna Neville en rectifiant la prise de Tina Raven sur son sécateur. Vous aurez une coupe beaucoup plus franche en le tenant de cette manière, lui dit-il.

L'Auror derrière Albus se pressa contre la vitre de la serre quand la pointe du sécateur égratigna l'écorce du laurier. Albus lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur la plante. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet Auror. Les deux ou trois fois où son père avait dû l'amener au Ministère pour cause de professeur absent et d'indisponibilité de Kreattur, l'homme n'avait pas cessé de le taquiner.

Albus tira délicatement sur le morceau d'écorce qui se décolla avec une facilité déconcertante. L'Auror toussota quand le laurier agita ses feuilles, mais se détourna rapidement quand Albus fit cliqueter le sécateur dans sa direction.

– Superbe morceau, Mr Potter, le félicita Neville en s'arrêtant devant lui. Mettez-le dans le bac rempli d'eau, là-bas, puis vous pourrez replanter votre laurier dans la plate-bande n° 2.

Albus hocha la tête et, contournant Scorpius qui maniait toujours le pilon avec dextérité, s'avança vers le fond de la serre, là où attendaient plusieurs bacs d'acier contenant chacun un liquide différent. Albus plaça son écorce dans celui étiqueté « eau pure – lac – 06/06/18 » et se pencha pour scruter l'extérieur de la serre. Deux gardes à l'intérieur, huit à l'extérieur, en plus du professeur… Sans compter la trentaine d'Aurors qui patrouillaient autour du château en permanence. Son père avait renforcé la sécurité depuis sa visite, trois semaines auparavant.

La porte de la serre s'ouvrit brusquement en faisant sursauter tout le monde, professeur et Aurors compris. Un des Aurors qu'Albus reconnut comme faisant partie des patrouilleurs promena des yeux hagards sur les élèves, appuyé contre le bureau de Neville, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration haletante.

– Détraqueurs ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux inspirations. Château… Maintenant !

– Que tout le monde pose ses affaires ! commanda Neville tandis que les deux gardes se précipitaient au-dehors. Prenez vos baguettes et regroupez-vous près de la porte !

– Trop tard, balbutia l'Auror à travers ses halètements, une main crispée sur son point de côté, l'autre tendue vers le ciel. Les voilà.

Albus suivit des yeux le doigt pointé et les aperçut. A cette distance, ils n'étaient pas si effrayants. On aurait dit des chauves-souris géantes, avec leurs robes qui flottaient derrière eux.

Puis il remarqua leur nombre. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, pas parce que le soir tombait, oh, non. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Mais des centaines de Détraqueurs approchaient, tellement nombreux qu'ils obscurcissaient le bleu du ciel de juin. Et ils avançaient rapidement. Il les voyait grandir de seconde en seconde. Abigail étouffa un gémissement en mordant dans son poing.

_Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient qu'une cinquantaine ?_

– On ne pourra jamais revenir au château avant qu'ils soient sur nous, murmura l'Auror à Neville.

– Même pas un kilomètre à courir, chuchota celui-ci en retour. C'est encore faisable.

Neville se tourna vers les élèves. Massés les uns contre les autres, retenant des sanglots terrifiés, les première année levèrent les yeux vers le professeur.

– Ecoutez-moi, ordonna Neville en élevant la voix pour bien se faire entendre, nous allons courir jusqu'aux portes du château. Dès que vous serez rentrés, allez directement dans votre salle commune. Pensez à fermer toutes les fenêtres et les Détraqueurs ne pourront pas vous y atteindre. Compris ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, blancs de peur. Albus sentit Rose saisir sa main et la serrer, cherchant un peu de courage. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, mais lui fit comprendre d'une légère pression que tout allait bien se passer.

Il avait tort, évidemment.

Neville ouvrit la porte et sortit de la serre. L'un des dix gardes s'approcha.

– Mes hommes se sont positionnés le long du chemin qui mène aux grandes portes, lui apprit-il. Leurs Patronus sont devant eux, prêts à charger à la moindre attaque.

Neville hocha la tête et brandit sa baguette.

– Allons-y ! cria-t-il.

Les première année se précipitèrent hors de la serre à la suite de leur professeur. Les Détraqueurs avaient atteint la lisière de la forêt, et Albus voyait distinctement les feuilles geler sur leur passage. Ils étaient tellement nombreux… Comment les Aurors avaient-ils pu les laisser arriver jusqu'à Poudlard ? Albus savait que son père avait très peu dormi ces derniers mois, entièrement concentré sur la capture de ces monstres. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à travers tous les blocages mis en place par les Aurors ? Tous les 100 mètres, entre l'armée des monstres et les élèves, un Patronus brillait, le sorcier qui l'avait invoqué gardant les yeux fixés sur les Détraqueurs qui approchaient.

Rose courait à côté de lui, ses yeux bleus fixés sur les portes, loin devant eux. Encore 500 mètres… ils n'y arriveraient jamais… Ils dépassaient la serre n° 3…

Albus regarda derrière lui pour vérifier où était Scorpius. Parmi les derniers, son ami tenait la main d'Abigail et l'entraînait plus vite que ce que les jambes de la jeune fille pouvaient supporter. Avec horreur, Albus la vit trébucher et tomber, attirant Scorpius dans sa chute.

– Al !

Ignorant le cri de Rose, Albus fit demi-tour et, croisant les derniers élèves trop occupés à courir vers le salut pour faire attention à lui, se précipita vers ses amis pour les relever et reprendre la fuite. Ils étaient les derniers, Neville exortait les élèves à courir plus vite, son Patronus volait à côté d'eux, et Abigail qui s'était tordu la cheville...

Le cri de Rose avait alerté les Aurors postés un peu plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, Albus les vit accourir, agitant leurs baguettes, leurs Patronus restant à leurs postes. Mais Albus ne releva la tête que quand ils se figèrent. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid, tout à coup ?

_Albus avait six ans. Cet été-là, les cinq Potter étaient allés passer une semaine chez l'oncle Dudley. Albus n'aimait pas trop venir chez l'oncle Dudley, c'était un Moldu et ses voisins ne devaient pas voir de magie, pas comme chez Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione qui vivaient dans un village de sorciers. Mais l'été, c'était autre chose, parce que l'oncle Dudley avait une piscine, une grande piscine, et Albus savait enfin nager, et il allait pouvoir se baigner dedans, même s'il n'avait pas pied !_

_Serviette de bain sur les épaules, lunettes de soleil dans une main et lotion solaire dans l'autre (même si son père lui avait déjà fait subir un triple enchantement anti-coup de soleil – soi-disant qu'Albus avait la peau très claire), Albus s'était accaparé la piscine dès le premier jour. Ses parents venaient de rentrer à l'intérieur pour aider Oncle Dudley et sa fiancée à préparer des rafraîchissements pour le goûter, James avait découvert le nouvel ordinateur de leur oncle et était en train de l'essayer, et Bébé Lily faisait la sieste. Albus en avait donc profité pour piquer une tête._

_Quand il avait refait surface, cependant, il avait eu une mauvaise surprise. Battant des pieds pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, il avait jeté un regard furieux à Lily en s'écartant le plus possible du bord où elle se trouvait._

– _Maman a dit que tu devais faire la sieste, Bébé, avait-il attaqué. Tu es censée être dans ton lit, pas ici. Et en plus, je sais que Papa ne t'a pas jeté l'enchantement._

_La lèvre inférieure de Lily s'était mise à trembloter._

– _Je suis pas un bébé ! avait-elle pleurniché. J'ai quatre ans et demi !_

– _Si, tu es encore un bébé, avait rétorqué Albus. D'abord, tu fais encore pipi au lit._

_Lily avait éclaté en sanglots et tapé du pied contre le sol en criant qu'il était méchant et qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui comme frère et qu'elle allait le dire à Maman et à Papa._

_Ce fut quand elle pivota sur elle-même pour rentrer dans la maison qu'elle glissa. Son petit pied dérapa sur le sol et Albus, pétrifié, vit sa sœur tomber dans la piscine dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures._

_Lily ne savait pas nager._

_Albus resta quelques secondes à fixer la chevelure rousse de sa sœur flotter au fond de la piscine avant d'ouvrir la bouche sur un cri silencieux et de plonger, propulsé par un vigoureux coup de pied contre le bord de la piscine. Sa main agrippa les cheveux de sa sœur et tira d'un coup sec, remontant Lily vers la surface. Saisissant sa sœur sous les épaules, il se hissa en haut de l'échelle, tirant Lily avec lui et l'allongeant sur le sol, les larmes se mêlant sur ses joues à l'eau gouttant de ses cheveux noirs. Lily ne respirait plus ; ses lèvres prenaient une teinte bleue._

– _Lily ! s'étrangla-t-il. PAPA ! Viens vite !_

_Regardant autour de lui avec une lueur folle dans ses iris émeraudes, ses yeux tombèrent sur la baguette de sa mère, dépassant du sac de plage rangé sous la chaise longue. Il s'en empara avec brusquerie et la pointa sur sa sœur, un souvenir faisant brusquement surface dans son cerveau enfiévré. James s'était étranglé avec un morceau de pudding en mangeant trop vite, et il avait eu la respiration bloquée. Quel était le sort que sa mère avait utilisé, déjà ?_

– Anapneo_ ! cria-t-il, la baguette de sa mère pointée droit sur la poitrine de Lily._

_Quelques étincelles bleues jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette, mais Lily n'eut aucune réaction._

– Anapneo_ ! sanglota Albus. MAMAN ! PAPA ! _Anapneo_ !_

_Il secoua la baguette, tentative futile pour réussir à invoquer le sort._

– ANAPNEO_ ! hurla-t-il sans entendre le cri horrifié de sa mère._

_Un spasme secoua le petit corps de Lily et de l'eau jaillit de sa bouche. L'instant d'après, elle recrachait toute l'eau qu'elle avait inhalée, les bras de sa mère autour de ses épaules. Albus laissa tomber la baguette de sa mère et se jeta dans les bras de son père en murmurant des excuses à n'en plus finir. Plus jamais, se promit-il alors que son père le berçait en lui assurant que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il avait sauvé sa sœur, plus jamais il ne se moquerait de Lily._

Albus cilla alors que le souvenir prenait fin. Il ne se rappelait pas être tombé, ni avoir commencé à pleurer. Frissonnant, recroquevillé sur lui-même entre Abigail inconsciente et Scorpius gémissant, il releva la tête et aperçut non loin d'eux les Aurors qui projetaient de la fumée argentée avec leurs baguettes.

_Non… Patronus_, lui murmura la part de son cerveau encore capable de penser. Les Aurors essayaient désespérément de conjurer de nouveaux Patronus. Pourquoi ?

L'explosion des vitres de la serre n°3 lui fournit la réponse. L'armée de Détraqueurs qu'il voyait au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite n'était qu'une partie de l'ensemble des ex-gardiens de prison. D'autres avaient contourné le château et fondaient sur les derniers élèves encore à l'extérieur, et particulièrement sur le quatuor tombé à terre.

Albus entendit un gémissement et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa propre voix. Croisant le regard gris de Scorpius et y puisant un peu de volonté, il réussit à se hisser à genoux et tendit la main pour secouer l'épaule de Rose tandis que Scorpius faisait pareil avec Abigail. Les deux filles étaient évanouies, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de porter sa cousine jusqu'au château. Les Aurors ne pouvaient pas les aider, ils avaient déjà du mal à contenir les Détraqueurs de la forêt ; leurs Patronus faiblissaient, ils hurlaient pour appeler des renforts. Albus vit son oncle tourner le coin du château, le terrier argenté courant devant lui, mais les autres Détraqueurs, ceux qui étaient passés par derrière le château, ceux-là étaient à peine à quelques mètres d'eux, et les pleurs de Lily résonnaient dans sa tête, et une main noire, noire comme le ciel, noire comme ses pensées, se tendait vers la tête de Rosie, et Scorpius laissait échapper un sanglot en tâtonnant le sol à la recherche de sa baguette, et l'oncle Ron criait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, un cerf argenté galopait à toute vitesse vers eux, Abigail hurla, et le Détraqueur se pencha sur Rose…

_Pas Rosie._

Leur réaction fut instinctive. La main gauche d'Albus se tendit d'elle-même vers la main droite de Scorpius, et tous deux hurlèrent en chœur :

– _Spero Patronum !_

Des formes gigantesques jaillirent de l'extrémité de leurs baguettes ; la lumière argentée était si aveuglante qu'ils durent détourner la tête. Des ondes les traversaient, ils les sentaient se rejoindre au creux de leurs mains liées. Sans se parler, sans se regarder, ils comprirent que leurs magies s'unissaient par ce simple geste d'amitié. Leur volonté de sauver un être qu'ils aimaient était telle qu'à eux deux, ils étaient capables de produire un sortilège que nombre de sorciers plus âgés et plus expérimentés avaient des difficultés à exécuter.

Yeux fermés, ils entendirent les Détraqueurs siffler de colère. La lumière parut diminuer et ils risquèrent un coup d'œil, n'osant pas lâcher la main de l'autre.

Une immense créature se tenait devant eux, les protégeant des pouvoirs funestes des êtres des ténèbres. Elle tourna vers eux sa tête d'aigle au bec acéré et émit une note douce, comme pour leur dire de rester à leur place. Ses immenses ailes frémissantes, les griffes de ses pattes puissantes enfoncées dans la terre, sa queue de lion se balançant lentement étaient autant de détails qui dissuadaient les mangeurs d'âmes de les approcher. _Un griffon…_

Rose était allongée par terre, recroquevillée, la tête entre ses bras. Elle n'était plus la proie des Détraqueurs. Dressé au-dessus d'elle, ses nombreuses têtes crachant avec colère en direction des anciens gardiens d'Azkaban, un serpent géant faisait bouclier de son corps. La gueule ouverte, les innombrables dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs brillant d'un éclat terrifiant, chaque tête du Patronus menaçait les Détraqueurs qui s'éloignaient. _Une hydre…_

Les deux garçons étaient incapables de bouger. Allongés à plat ventre sur le sol, leurs mains toujours liées, sourds aux cris des Aurors en renfort qui lançaient leurs Patronus à la poursuite des monstres, ils observaient le miracle qui venait de leur arriver avec une impression de détachement. Ils ne relevèrent même pas la tête quand un hippogriffe cria, l'Auror sur son dos ayant lancé un Patronus en forme de dragon.

Une vague pensée s'infiltra dans la tête d'Albus alors que l'oncle Ron saisissait Rose et Abigail et que son propre père le prenait dans ses bras.

_Je me demande lequel est le mien ?_

A l'instant où sa main lâcha celle de Scorpius, emmené au château par un Auror, les Patronus disparurent. Une chape de plomb s'abattit soudain sur lui et il sombra, accueillant les bienfaisantes ténèbres avec gratitude.

* * *

Bisous à **miss-Potter-Weasley**, **Bob**, **KiBss**, **Missdagane**, **lixouille**, **Gwendolyn** **Jedusor** **Black**, **DR** **Ciboulette** et **hermy**!

Euh... je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 20... donc ne vous étonnez pas si je ne poste rien la semaine prochaine! Mille excuses.


	20. Amicitia Aeternam

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Amicitia Aeternam

– Amici- quoi ?

La voix éberluée de son père transperça l'obscurité drapée autour d'Albus. Plus le noir sur l'écran de ses paupières refluait, et plus il avait mal. Il essaya de lever une main pour cacher ses yeux, mais son corps engourdi refusait de lui obéir. Il cessa ses efforts en entendant le timbre grave de Mr Malefoy, l'excitation et l'épuisement clairement audibles dans sa réponse.

– Amicitia Aeternam, littéralement 'Amitié Eternelle'.

– C'est quoi ?

– Un pur miracle, si vous voulez mon avis.

D'après l'odeur de potions médicinales qui flottait autour de lui, Albus supposa qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Ce qui signifiait que la trop compatissante Guérisseuse, Poppy Pomfresh, ne devait pas être loin. Elle avait la détestable habitude de materner ses patients, quelquefois (le plus souvent, en fait) contre leur gré. Quand elle ne ressemblait pas à une dragonne défendant ses petits lorsque les patients en question refusaient de coopérer et d'avaler sans rechigner leurs potions, bien sûr.

Il prit soudain conscience d'une main jouant avec ses cheveux. Probablement sa mère. Elle faisait tout le temps cela quand il était malade et qu'il devait garder le lit. Se relaxant sous la légère caresse, il entreprit d'essayer de faire marcher ses cordes vocales tout en tentant de décoller ses paupières.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais nous donner une explication plus précise ? claqua sèchement la voix de l'oncle Ron.

– _Ronald._

Il n'avait jamais compris comment Tante Hermione parvenait à faire passer autant de menace dans un simple prénom. Une diversion, vite, avant que son oncle n'ait à subir les redoutables foudres de son épouse.

– Mrff, fit entendre Albus en réussissant miraculeusement à ouvrir un œil.

Tous les adultes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux pût bouger un orteil, Madame Pomfresh avait surgi de son bureau, la baguette brandie, un air menaçant sur le visage.

– Le premier qui lui parle avant que je l'aie examiné aura affaire à moi !

Les six adultes (y compris les deux Aurors) battirent immédiatement en retraite.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir été obligé d'avaler une demi-douzaine de potions au goût plus infect les unes que les autres, Albus se retrouvait adossé contre une pile d'oreillers, entouré par ses parents, ceux de son meilleur ami, son oncle et sa tante, une carafe d'eau à portée de main. De cette nouvelle position, il pouvait apercevoir les cheveux roux de Rose dépassant des couvertures blanches du lit en face de lui, et Scorpius étendu dans le lit situé à sa gauche. Sa cousine et son ami n'étaient pas encore réveillés, mais Abigail n'était nulle part en vue. Ils étaient les seuls patients de Madame Pomfresh. Albus décida que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

– Que s'est-il passé, finalement ? demanda-t-il en réussissant à échapper à la sollicitude de sa mère (« Tu veux un autre oreiller ? », « Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? », « Encore un verre d'eau ? »).

Son père et son oncle échangèrent un coup d'œil.

– Après que tu aies perdu conscience ? répondit finalement Harry. On vous a emmenés directement ici. Les autres élèves ont été rassemblés dans leurs salles communes dès que les Détraqueurs ont été repérés, alors il n'y a pas de blessés. Les sixième et septième année nous ont aidés à repousser les Détraqueurs et ont été postés aux fenêtres des salles communes au cas où d'autres viendraient. Quand les Détraqueurs ont été assez loin de Poudlard, les Aurors et les Langues-de-Plomb en ont tué les trois-quarts.

– Tué ? répéta Albus. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

Oncle Ron ricana.

– Nous non plus ! C'est Seamus qui a tout fait exploser, comme d'habitude.

– N'exagère pas, grinça Tante Hermione. Il n'a pas causé d'explosions depuis plusieurs années.

– En tout cas, reprit Harry, _confringo_ est particulièrement efficace contre eux. _Bombarda_ marche aussi, mais il faut plusieurs sortilèges lancés en même temps pour abattre un seul Détraqueur…

– _Hum,_ _hum_, fit mine de tousser Ginny.

Les cinq autres adultes la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés et une grimace. Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de son mari, et jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Albus.

– Peut-être que les détails sont un peu trop morbides…

Albus comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu. « Il est bien trop jeune pour savoir à quoi ressemblent les viscères éparpillées d'un Détraqueur, alors plus un mot sur ce sujet. » Ce que sa mère ne savait pas, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait interrompu une passionnante discussion sur les effets secondaires d'une potion de Vieillissement ratée, Harry, James et lui s'étaient isolés dans le grenier pour finir l'histoire loin des oreilles désapprobatrices des femmes Potter. Il trouverait le moyen de rester seul avec son père pour avoir les détails.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête en réponse à sa femme et reprit :

– Les Détraqueurs ne sont plus un problème. Ceux qui restaient sont sous haute surveillance. Les Langues-de-Plomb les ont réclamés pour faire des expériences. L'école n'a plus rien à craindre, affirma-t-il avec satisfaction, un sourire carnassier se frayant un chemin sur son visage.

Albus soupira de soulagement avant de reporter son attention sur le lit d'en face.

– Comment va Rosie ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Bien, répondit aussitôt sa tante. Elle devrait se réveiller ce soir, d'après Madame Pomfresh. Elle a dû prendre double dose de potion de Sommeil. Le Détraqueur l'a beaucoup secouée, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir en vous voyant dans le coma. Tu es resté inconscient plus de vingt-quatre heures, tu sais ?

Albus tourna la tête vers sa gauche.

– Et… ?

– Si tu es réveillé, il ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre le monde des conscients, répondit Mr Malefoy avec douceur. Vous êtes liés, tous les deux.

Six têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec stupéfaction. La tante Hermione fut la première à parler.

– C'est ce dont tu parlais ? Amicitia Aeternam ?

Mr Malefoy hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers le lit de son fils.

– Il se réveille, annonça-t-il.

Albus se sentit désolé pour Scorpius quand Madame Pomfresh le força à boire les potions, mais toutes les personnes présentes savaient qu'il était inutile de tenter de négocier avec la Guérisseuse. Ce qui fit que, lorsqu'elle chassa les parents de l'infirmerie en décrétant que les pauvres petits avaient besoin de dormir, aucun ne songea à protester.

– On passe la nuit ici, de toutes façons, dit Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. Les Finnigan ont agrandi leurs quartiers pour que tout le monde tienne dedans. Lily, James et Hugo ont passé la journée là-bas en attendant votre réveil. Ton amie Abigail aussi, d'ailleurs. Madame Pomfresh a guéri sa cheville foulée en moins de deux secondes.

Abigail allait bien. Albus en fut soulagé.

– Vous revenez demain ? demanda-t-il en suppliant son père des yeux.

Pas question de montrer à Scorpius qu'il voulait avoir ses parents avec lui.

– Oh, oui, on va revenir, répondit Mr Malefoy en se détournant de son propre fils. D'ailleurs, Potter, j'ai un service à te demander.

Harry leva les sourcils.

– Il y avait un livre dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy, que les Aurors ont confisqué lors de notre… départ, commença Mr Malefoy. Il s'appelle « Encyclopédie des Sortilèges Méconnus et Oubliés – un recueil des phénomènes magiques les plus rares », si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il faudrait le récupérer.

Harry pencha la tête en le regardant curieusement.

– Aminam… le truc dont tu nous as parlé ? questionna-t-il.

– Il me semble qu'il y a un chapitre sur ça, dedans…

– _Dehors_. Tous les deux. Maintenant.

Madame Pomfresh n'aimait pas être désobéie. Albus avala sa potion de Sommeil et replongea dans les bras de Morphée, imité deux secondes plus tard par Scorpius.

* * *

_Pouvant se traduire par « Amitié Eternelle », Amicitia Aeternam occupe une place à part des autres sortilèges présentés dans ce livre. En effet, elle ne résulte pas d'une incantation ou formule magique, mais est présente à l'état de latence au cœur même de chaque sorcier ou sorcière, et ce, dès la naissance._

_Si tel est le cas, me direz-vous, pourquoi est-elle donc si rare ? Le dernier cas répertorié date du XVIIe siècle, mais si chaque sorcier est capable de la développer, pourquoi de nouveaux cas n'ont-ils pas vu le jour ?_

_Parce qu'Amicitia Aeternam est une magie particulièrement complexe, liée à la magie accidentelle exécutée vers l'âge de 7 ans, et qu'elle n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Enfouie parmi la réserve magique que tout enfant sorcier possède, c'est elle qui se déclenchera dans le cas, rarissime, où l'enfant rencontrera son jumeau de cœur._

_Il est temps d'énumérer les conditions nécessaires au réveil d'Amicitia Aeternam._

_Des études sur le cas de 1639 ont démontré que le sortilège (à défaut d'un meilleur mot) était constitué de la magie la plus primitive, celle d'où est issue la magie plus élaborée que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Ce cœur de magie ancienne alimente le réseau de magie corporelle que nous utilisons pour lancer des sorts. Dans le cas d'Amicitia Aeternam, les cœurs de deux sorciers, ou sorcières, fusionnent pour ne former qu'une seule entité, produisant assez de réserve magique pour rivaliser avec celle d'une centaine de sorciers réunis. Et je parle de sorciers comme Merlin ; imaginez alors la puissance magique détenue par ces personnes._

_Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, deux sorciers (ou sorcières) sont nécessaires pour activer Amicitia Aeternam. Le déclenchement se produit généralement avant 13 ou 14 ans, avant que les enfants ne développent leur magie contrôlée au détriment de leur magie accidentelle, donc de leur cœur de magie originelle. Voilà pourquoi, même si vous rencontrez votre jumeau de cœur, toute activation sera impossible passé 15 ans._

_Les deux enfants, qui sont obligatoirement de même sexe, ressentent immédiatement un profond bien-être lorsqu'ils se trouvent en compagnie de l'autre. Des tests ont prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de pratiquer une faible forme de Legilimancie sur l'esprit de l'autre ; ils peuvent par exemple ressentir les émotions et sentiments de leur double, voire deviner ses pensées. Il semblerait que ce soit dû à l'entremêlement des cœurs. Fait étonnant, tous les cas ont montré que les deux enfants étaient nés le même jour, d'où l'expression « jumeau de cœur ». Certains chercheurs ont tenté de prouver que les circonstances coïncidentes de leurs naissances étaient à l'origine de la reconnaissance mutuelle des cœurs magiques, sans succès. Acceptons donc ce détail comme une amusante bizarrerie de ce sortilège._

_Une autre particularité d'Amicitia Aeternam est qu'elle fonctionne par contact. Les deux sorciers de l'étude de 1639 ont avoué ne pouvoir se servir de la fusion de leurs cœurs qu'à l'expresse condition de se toucher. Un simple contact entre les peaux nues de la paume de leurs mains suffisait à établir la connexion entre leurs cœurs de magie. D'où le second point important des conditions requises : l'un des sorciers (ou sorcières) doit être droitier, l'autre doit être gaucher. Ainsi, le contact est très facile à maintenir lorsque les deux sujets lancent un sort : la main habituelle utilise la baguette tandis que l'autre sert à garder le lien entre les deux cœurs. Des tentatives ont été faites avec de vrais jumeaux, qui étaient donc nés le même jour et de sexes identiques, afin de reproduire le sortilège, mais aucun essai ne réussit. Comme la seule différence résidait dans le fait que chacun des jumeaux utilisait la même main pour tenir sa baguette, les chercheurs conclurent que l'association droitier/gaucher était indispensable pour le bon fonctionnement d'Amicitia Aeternam. C'est également une des raisons de la rareté du sortilège : 10 pour cent de la population mondiale est gauchère, et la moitié est moldue._

_Les trois paragraphes précédents évoquent les conditions indispensables à réunir pour déclencher le sortilège, celles qui ont été irréfutablement prouvées par les recherches du Département des Mystères sur le sujet. Les conditions suivantes sont encore classées dans l'ordre des hypothèses, et feront sans aucun doute l'objet des investigations des Langues-de-Plomb dès qu'un nouveau cas se révèlera._

_Certains chercheurs ont soumis à réflexion le rôle de la lignée ancestrale des deux sorciers (ou sorcières) dans le déclenchement d'Amicitia Aeternam. Lors des derniers cas recensés, les deux personnes possédaient effectivement une lignée identique – sang-pur, sang-mêlé, né-Moldu. Ces chercheurs ont donc supposé que si les cœurs magiques se reconnaissaient, alors c'était aussi le cas pour le sang. Inutile de dire que cette suggestion a été accueillie par de véhémentes protestations au sein de la communauté scientifique – et certainement avec raison, car l'ascendance et le pouvoir magique n'ont vraiment rien en commun. L'hypothèse reste donc à démontrer._

_Une proposition plus raisonnable naquit en 1856 : Amicitia Aeternam ne se déclencherait que si les deux sorciers (ou sorcières) possédaient une puissance magique d'égale ampleur. Cela éviterait un déséquilibre des magies lors de la fusion des cœurs. Cette hypothèse est parfaitement plausible, mais il faudrait inventer une machine ou un enchantement capable de calculer la puissance magique d'un sorcier. Comme ceci reste à faire, la théorie est en suspens parmi les scientifiques, mais demeure malgré tout populaire._

_Un chercheur a soulevé la question de la géographie : les cas d'Amicitia Aeternam répertoriés ne concernaient que des sorciers (ou sorcières) de même nationalité. Est-ce une condition nécessaire au déclenchement du sortilège ou un simple hasard ? Dans le premier cas, cela permettrait de contourner la barrière de la langue, et d'obtenir une compréhension immédiate entre les deux personnes, favorisant le sentiment de complémentarité des deux individus. Dans le second cas, cela deviendrait une autre raison de sa rareté. Après tout, quelles sont les chances de rencontre entre un Togolais et son double Norvégien ? …Le sujet reste ouvert au débat._

_Résumons ces conditions : deux individus magiques de même sexe, nés le même jour, âgés de 14 ans au maximum, l'un droitier, l'autre gaucher, probablement de puissance magique équivalente, peut-être d'ascendance identique, et jusqu'à présent, toujours de même nationalité. Sans doute d'autres facteurs entrent-ils en compte ; l'étude du sortilège est anarchique et ne peut être poursuivie, évidemment, qu'en présence de deux individus l'ayant déclenché. Les tests et interrogations reprendront certainement dès qu'un nouveau cas se fera connaître._

_Passons aux effets du sortilège._

_La fusion des cœurs de magie primitive, comme je l'ai noté précédemment, permet la constitution d'une réserve de magie équivalente à celle d'une centaine de sorciers de la carrure de Merlin. Autrement dit, la puissance magique du duo est centuplée._

_La magie primitive, brute, originelle, forme la base de la magie plus policée qui nous accompagne tout au long de notre vie. Elle est la coupe toujours pleine dans laquelle notre magie puise lorsqu'elle a besoin de se ressourcer, après un sort trop complexe, par exemple. La magie primitive est une source inépuisable de pouvoir ; dès la naissance, elle se développe afin d'augmenter notre potentiel de magie contrôlée. Les manifestations de magie accidentelle sont occasionnées par une surexcitation du système magique, à un âge où le corps devient plus fort et où l'enfant ne maîtrise pas encore ses émotions. Puis, à l'adolescence, ce cœur de magie primitive régresse au fur et à mesure que le jeune sorcier ou la jeune sorcière apprend à maîtriser sa magie contrôlée (pour de plus amples renseignements sur le sujet, voir le remarquable ouvrage de Winifred Wandmol, « L'Origine De Toutes Les Magies », éditions Lune Bleue)._

_Cependant, dans le cas d'Amicitia Aeternam activée, cette magie primitive ne régresse pas. Les phénomènes de magie accidentelle persistent tout au long de la vie des deux personnes concernées, à l'occasion de situations générant des émotions suffisamment fortes. Si l'activité constante de ce cœur de magie primitive n'affecte en rien la magie contrôlée des deux individus lorsqu'ils sont isolés, la fusion provoquée par contact entre peaux permet la libération d'une grande quantité de magie primitive. L'utilisation de cette magie transforme le plus simple des sortilèges en arme mortelle. Il est probable que deux sorciers (ou sorcières) maîtrisant Amicitia Aeternam pourraient tenir tête à 500 autres sorciers. En même temps._

Il y eut un grand silence quand Mr Malefoy cessa de lire.

– Il y a des conseils pour apprendre à maîtriser le sortilège, ajouta-t-il quand il devint évident que personne ne parlerait. Je vous laisserai le livre.

L'infirmerie n'avait jamais été aussi calme. L'Auror Summers, qui avait apporté le livre et était resté dans un coin près de la porte pour écouter, regardait les deux garçons la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux passant rapidement de l'un à l'autre. Mme Malefoy avait saisi la main de son fils et la serrait convulsivement, le teint pâle, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux brillants. Harry et Ginny, assis chacun de part et d'autre d'Albus, se regardaient sans parler. Oncle Ron, assis sur un fauteuil près du lit de Rose, et Tante Hermione, perchée sur ses genoux, paraissaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Rose, qui s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, était en train de malmener ses cheveux avec son index, les sourcils froncés. Scorpius grimaçait en tentant d'arracher sa main martyrisée à l'emprise de sa mère. Quant à Albus, il se demandait, les yeux dans le vague, si James allait enfin arrêter de l'embêter à présent qu'il avait un avantage sur lui.

Tante Hermione ramena tout le monde à la réalité en soupirant.

– Faites confiance à un Potter pour sortir de l'ordinaire, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry redressa les épaules en la regardant avec indignation.

– On n'y peut rien si tout nous tombe dessus ! protesta-t-il à voix basse, ne souhaitant probablement pas attirer Madame Pomfresh hors de son antre – pardon, son bureau.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me faire un résumé ? interrompit Scorpius en massant sa main endolorie. Je n'ai pas bien compris la fin, la magie primitive et tout ça…

– C'est très simple, répondit immédiatement Tante Hermione. Tel que tu es là, tu es un garçon parfaitement normal. Tiens la main d'Albus, et tu pourras lancer n'importe quel sort, même les plus compliqués, grâce à l'union de vos cœurs magiques. Le Patronus, par exemple.

– Cool, murmura Albus, un sourire rêveur étirant stupidement ses lèvres.

– Non, pas cool du tout ! grinça sa mère en se levant d'un bond. Je trouve que c'est très dangereux !

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rose en démêlant ses cheveux entortillés.

– Parce que… Parce que… ils vont croire qu'ils peuvent tout faire et ça va se retourner contre eux ! finit Ginny en pointant un index accusateur vers son fils.

Albus se redressa sur son lit, ses yeux verts brillant de reproches.

– On n'est pas stupides, Maman, protesta-t-il. On ne va pas faire n'importe quoi avec une forme de magie à moitié inconnue.

– Ginny, murmura Harry, fais-lui un peu confiance.

Albus tourna un regard reconnaissant vers son père. Dans le mouvement qu'il fit pour se retourner, ses yeux accrochèrent un portrait. Il se figea.

– Oui, Ginny, approuva Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement, ses yeux bleus pétillant de gaieté derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Faites confiance à ce garçon.

– Professeur ? balbutia Harry en se remettant le premier de la surprise occasionnée par l'intervention du vieil homme.

– Harry, salua aimablement le portrait. Ta dernière visite remonte à une éternité. Je crois bien que tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de saluer Severus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

– Oh, euh… j'étais occupé, répondit Harry en luttant vaillamment pour reprendre contenance. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

– J'ai pu constater le remarquable talent de lecteur de Drago, dit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête vers le grand homme blond qui paraissait singulièrement intéressé par ses pieds.

– Oh, répéta Harry. Et… vous savez quelque chose sur Amicitia Aeternam ?

Albus se renfrogna. Il avait espéré éviter de revenir sur le sujet. Il voulait rester seul avec Scorpius et Rose, et discuter de toute cette histoire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait imaginer être Superman ! L'homme invincible… grâce à un seul contact, tout est permis…

Une vague de contrariété imprégna brusquement son esprit. Détournant la tête, il croisa le regard gris de Scorpius. Son ami avait posé la main sur son bras et l'observait avec reproche, ayant une fois de plus deviné ses pensées. Ce qui n'était pas difficile au vu du sourire triomphant qu'Albus arborait à l'instant présent.

Les adultes se disputaient pour savoir si le Ministère devait être mis au courant ou pas. Parmi les partisans de cette idée, Tante Hermione et Mme Malefoy tentaient de convaincre leurs maris qu'étudier ce sortilège au Département des Mystères ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour la science magique. Harry parlait à voix basse avec l'Auror Summers et le professeur Dumbledore, et Ginny s'était effondrée dans un fauteuil, le visage enfoui entre ses mains. Elle paraissait exténuée. A l'insu de ses parents, Rose s'était glissée hors de son lit et était venue de pelotonner dans un fauteuil entre les lits de Scorpius et Albus. Deux secondes plus tard, elle dormait, ayant saisi la main de chacun de ses amis avant de s'envoler au pays des rêves.

La dispute ayant pris du volume, Madame Pomfresh bondit hors de son antre, son tablier blanc volant derrière elle tel un étendard, la baguette émettant des étincelles violettes. Les adultes et le portrait se firent proprement mettre dehors, non sans avoir promis de revenir le lendemain pour parler avec eux des dernières découvertes. La porte se referma sur eux, et l'infirmerie fut de nouveau silencieuse (les grommellements de Madame Pomfresh ne comptaient pas ; elle faisait cela tout le temps).

Albus échangea un regard avec Scorpius pendant que la Guérisseuse remettait Rose dans son lit.

– On en parle demain ? murmura-t-il avec lassitude, la fatigue s'abattant d'un coup sur ses paupières.

Scorpius hocha la tête en se renfonçant sous les couvertures.

– On est censés passer nos examens, demain, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

– Sco. Tais-toi. Dors.

* * *

Non, je ne vais pas transformer d'un coup Albus et Scorpius en sorciers surpuissants capables de pulvériser tous les Aurors et les Langues-de-Plomb réunis. Ils n'ont que 12 ans et devront se comporter en conséquence (c'est-à-dire, obéir à Papa-Maman et être de gentils petits agneaux bien sages, sinon, privés de Quidditch. Les connaissant, c'est pas gagné).

J'ai testé le chapitre sur ma soeur, et elle a dit que c'était compréhensible, l'explication du sortilège et tout ça, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas... dans une review, par exemple... J'avoue que je l'ai écrit, il était, quoi, 1h, 1h30 du matin... Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

Je signale en passant qu'on approche de la fin de la première année. Encore 2 ou 3 chapitres et ce sera bouclé, je pense. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai commencer la deuxième année. J'ai des plans, mais à part le début de la chanson du Choixpeau, rien n'est écrit.

Merci à **miss-Potter-Weasley**, **Hermy**, **DR** **Ciboulette**, **Caella**, **Missdagane**, **Ron** **Ravenclaw**, **KiBss**, **Erylis**, **melooo**, **Cealys**, **lixouille** et **Philippe** pour leurs reviews!


	21. Le Ministère s'en mêle

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Le Ministère s'en mêle

Un lit inhabituel était étendu sur le sol de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Trois matelas posés côte à côte adoucissait la dureté du plancher, et des paravents entouraient le nid formé, isolant les quatre enfants du reste du monde. Cheveux noirs, blonds, roux et châtains encadraient une pile de Chocogrenouilles, dans laquelle une main piochait de temps en temps. Par la fenêtre, le soleil entrait à flots, et on entendait les éclats de rire des élèves qui avaient fini leurs examens.

Rose tourna une page de son livre de Métamorphose, sa plume prête à noter toute information importante concernant le devoir à rendre à la rentrée. Scorpius révisait les grandes dates pour l'Histoire de la Magie, et passait ses parchemins à Abigail pour qu'elle les lui fît réciter. Albus gardait un regard vitreux sur le tas de Chocogrenouilles, remuant quelquefois les lèvres pour faire semblant de lire son texte de Sortilèges (qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur ; les définitions de Flitwick étaient plus que simples comparées à celles du professeur Boot).

– Par quoi on commence, cet après-midi, déjà ? demanda Abigail en redressant la tête.

Rose posa sa plume et tendit la main vers une Chocogrenouille.

– Histoire de la Magie, puis ce sera épreuve théorique de Botanique. On aura l'épreuve pratique la semaine prochaine, avec celles des autres matières, quand Madame Pomfresh décidera qu'on est suffisamment en forme pour utiliser la magie sans nous épuiser.

– Je me sens parfaitement en forme, grogna Abigail en redonnant ses notes à Scorpius. J'aimerais bien en avoir déjà fini.

Albus sortit de sa rêverie languide.

– Moi aussi, approuva-t-il. Quand je pense que tout le monde est en vacances…

Il jeta un regard accusateur en direction de la fenêtre ouverte, par laquelle leur parvenaient les sons des élèves en train de s'amuser au bord du lac. Ils étaient tous dehors à rire et se détendre, tandis qu'eux devaient encore réviser… sauf Rose qui connaissait tout sur le bout des doigts et avait déjà commencé ses devoirs de vacances.

– Hé, Sco… murmura-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un coup de coude, tu crois qu'ils nous laisseraient passer les épreuves pratiques ensemble ?

Scorpius regarda d'un air attristé ses notes d'Histoire maculées du chocolat qu'il venait de faire tomber dessus, et soupira en sortant sa baguette pour les nettoyer.

– Aucune chance, Al, répondit-il après avoir enlevé le chocolat des grandes dates de la rébellion des Gobelins. Et de toutes façons, je refuserais même si c'était possible.

Albus fit la moue.

– Dommage. Parce qu'on aurait été sûrs de réussir.

Rose le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche sur ce qui était très certainement un sermon, mais ce fut une autre voix qui résonna dans l'infirmerie.

– Ce n'est pas du _chocolat_, j'espère ?

Les quatre enfants se retournèrent vers Madame Pomfresh qui, campée les poings sur les hanches dans une ouverture entre deux paravents, les dévisageait d'un œil furieux.

– A moins que ce ne soit du chocolat médical, continua-t-elle d'un ton sec, il n'a absolument pas sa place dans l'infirmerie. Rangez-moi ça immédiatement.

– Mais Madame Pomfresh, protesta aussitôt Abigail, vous savez bien que n'importe quel chocolat est recommandé contre la dépression ! Ces Chocogrenouilles sont ici à but thérapeutique ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous les enlever, c'est contraire à votre devoir de Guérisseuse.

Albus vit les coins de la bouche de Madame Pomfresh se relever légèrement, mais la vieille femme se reprit rapidement. En deux coups de baguette, elle avait rassemblé les parchemins et les plumes, rangé les paravents et remis les matelas à leur place, tout en posant avec douceur les enfants sur leurs lits respectifs.

– Je veux que vous vous reposiez, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton définitif. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de dormir, mais vous restez allongés. Miss Anderson, vous pouvez rester à condition de ne pas faire de bruit. Et puisque je suis de bonne humeur, je vous laisse vos chocolats. Si je trouve la moindre miette entre les draps, je vous change en Veracrasses. Après que vous ayez passé vos examens, bien sûr.

Un chœur de « Oui, Madame Pomfresh ! » résonna dans la grande salle blanche, et la Guérisseuse, satisfaite, retourna dans son bureau. Scorpius rejeta aussitôt ses couvertures et s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller chercher ses notes d'Histoire, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Les quatre enfants tournèrent la tête et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Derrière Harry et Mr Malefoy, dont les visages contrariés n'auguraient rien de bon, étaient entrés une bonne dizaine de sorciers habillés en vert sombre qui discutaient avec animation. Parmi eux, sa robe bordeaux ressortant au milieu de tout ce vert, avançait un grand sorcier noir au crâne chauve, le visage aimable malgré ses sourcils légèrement froncés, un anneau d'or à l'oreille faisant oublier les quelques rides sur son front. Il était en train de parler à voix basse avec la directrice McGonagall, mais s'interrompit avec un sourire forcé quand il s'aperçut que les enfants les regardaient bouche bée.

– Bonjour, salua-t-il d'une voix profonde tandis que Madame Pomfresh, alarmée par tout ce bruit, ressortait de son bureau, une fiole dans une main et un parchemin dans l'autre. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas.

Il lança un regard peu amène aux sorciers derrière lui qui l'ignorèrent et se mirent à dévisager Albus et Scorpius avec curiosité.

– Bonjour, Kingsley, répondit Albus. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

Il entendit Rose lui faire écho pendant qu'il dévisageait rapidement le groupe d'adultes. Grâce à la couleur de leurs robes, il savait qu'il s'agissait de Langues-de-Plomb, mais il n'en connaissait aucun. Seamus n'était pas parmi eux.

– Je refuse que mes patients soient perturbés ! protesta Madame Pomfresh. Vous tous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des sorciers en robes vertes, sortez de mon infirmerie. Monsieur le Ministre, Professeur McGonagall, Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Rose, Abigail laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Que Madame Pomfresh donnât des ordres aux professeurs et à la directrice, passe encore, elle travaillait avec eux, mais au Ministre de la Magie ! Albus sourit en voyant sa tête. Lui savait bien que Kingsley Shacklebolt ne se formaliserait pas et n'aurait d'ailleurs pas l'idée de passer outre les commandements de la Guérisseuse.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le Ministre eut un rire amusé en s'inclinant légèrement devant la vieille sorcière, avant de faire signe aux Langues-de-Plomb de sortir de la pièce. Avec un sourire, réel cette fois, en direction des enfants, il s'approcha de la Guérisseuse réprobatrice et, lui saisissant le bras avec délicatesse, la guida vers un fauteuil.

– En réalité, je suis venu m'entretenir avec Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, dit-il de sa voix lente et grave. Mais j'aimerais que vous assistiez à notre discussion, Poppy.

Mr Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté du lit de son fils.

– Je suis toujours contre, dit-il sèchement.

– On le sait, Malefoy, répondit Harry d'un ton tout aussi désagréable. Et ça ne me plaît pas non plus, figure-toi.

– Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu protester, ricana Mr Malefoy.

– S'il vous plaît ! interrompit Kingsley. Peut-être devrions-nous expliquer la situation à ces jeunes personnes, avant de recommencer à nous disputer ?

Comme tous les sorciers que Kingsley avait réprimandés, les deux hommes furent réduits au silence immédiatement. Même Albus, qui pourtant n'avait rien fait, éprouva un vague sentiment de culpabilité. Pour faire passer le moment de gêne, il lança une Chocogrenouille à son père, assis sur son lit, qui l'ouvrit avec un regard reconnaissant. Madame Pomfresh fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation. Les deux Potter l'ignorèrent.

– Bien, reprit Kingsley, ses yeux passant attentivement d'un homme à l'autre. Albus, Scorpius… Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là, je suppose ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Abigail se leva maladroitement, l'air gêné.

– Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir… murmura-t-elle à contrecœur.

– Non, tu peux rester, intervint vivement Scorpius. Tu sais déjà tout, de toutes façons.

Abigail se rassit avec un grand sourire. Kingsley la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils. Il paraissait chercher ses mots. Madame Pomfresh alternait entre fixer furieusement les deux hommes qui se fusillaient du regard, et surveiller d'un œil attentif le Ministre et les quatre enfants. Albus échangea un cillement d'inquiétude avec Scorpius, et reporta son attention sur Kingsley quand celui-ci soupira. Le professeur McGonagall se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de Madame Pomfresh, ses yeux perçants ne quittant pas le Ministre.

– J'essaierai d'être le plus neutre possible, commença Kingsley. Vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé la semaine dernière, inutile de revenir là-dessus. En revanche, vous ignorez la tempête qui souffle au Ministère, et plus particulièrement au Département des Mystères, depuis que nous avons été prévenus.

Kingsley s'interrompit avant de se lever et d'arpenter à grands pas l'espace entre les deux rangées de lits. Voir l'homme, d'ordinaire si mesuré, perdre sa maîtrise de soi et exprimer ainsi sa préoccupation, inquiétait Albus. Il n'avait jamais vu Kingsley dans cet état-là. Et cela l'angoissait, car cela signifiait de gros ennuis à l'horizon.

– Vous avez lu le livre, continua Kingsley en s'appuyant contre le lit de Rose, face aux garçons. Vous savez que ce… sortilège est encore mal connu.

Albus et Scorpius firent un signe de tête identique. Harry saisit une autre Chocogrenouille et déchira rageusement l'emballage tandis que Mr Malefoy se raidissait sur son siège, le dos très droit, ses yeux pâles fixant le Ministre, les traits de son visage contractés en une expression de colère. Le professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres et émit un reniflement de dédain, sous le regard interloqué de Madame Pomfresh.

– Les sorciers qui attendent derrière la porte travaillent au Département des Mystères, reprit Kingsley en prononçant lentement les mots, sa voix profonde résonnant en écho dans la salle silencieuse malgré les diverses manifestations de contrariété. Ils sont ici pour essayer de vous convaincre de passer vos week-ends au Ministère, afin d'augmenter à la fois nos connaissances sur ce phénomène, mais aussi votre maîtrise de ce pouvoir.

– Il appelle ça être neutre ? murmura Mr Malefoy entre ses dents, assez fort pour que Kingsley l'entendît.

– Les avantages de cet arrangement, dit Kingsley sans lui prêter la moindre attention, sont que collaborer avec les Langues-de-Plomb vous permettra d'être entourés de sorciers expérimentés lorsque vous développerez votre pouvoir, ce qui ne sera pas le cas chez vous (deux grommellements indignés s'élevèrent du côté des deux pères ; McGonagall leur fit les gros yeux). Et même si les professeurs de Poudlard ont les compétences nécessaires pour vous aider, il serait stupide d'abuser de leur temps alors que des experts se sont portés volontaires pour ça. De plus, le Ministère dispose de salles inutilisées qui seraient parfaites pour vous isoler le temps des essais. Les recherches du Département des Mystères sont censées être privées. Même si vous faites les gros titres de la Gazette dès demain, nous espérons que les résultats des tests seront gardés secrets jusqu'à leur conclusion.

– Attendez un instant, coupa Mr Malefoy. Pourquoi feraient-ils les gros titres de la Gazette ?

– Parce que ma présence à Poudlard, accompagné de plusieurs Langues-de-Plomb, ne restera pas discrète très longtemps, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit calmement Kingsley. Les gens se douteront que je ne suis pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Des élèves ont certainement dû envoyer des hiboux à leurs parents pour leur annoncer ce qu'il s'est passé. En outre, bien que mon assistant prenne mon apparence pour détourner l'attention des journalistes lorsque je dois partir du Ministère, certains d'entre eux réussissent à me retrouver.

Son air dégoûté en dit assez sur l'opinion qu'il avait des journalistes en question.

– Rita fait encore des siennes ? ironisa Harry en tendant la carte de la Chocogrenouille à Albus.

– Elle est infernale, grimaça Kingsley. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle est enregistrée, parce qu'elle n'est plus dans l'illégalité.

Mr Malefoy s'éclaircit la gorge.

– J'ai le droit de soulever des objections, maintenant ?

– Non, lui répondit Harry. Kingsley n'a pas encore exposé les inconvénients.

Mr Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Scorpius lui saisit le bras avec un regard de chien perdu qui rendit Albus fier de lui et Mr Malefoy se renfonça dans son siège. La directrice soupira avec agacement et Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur en croisant les bras. Rose et Abigail se mirent à parler à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur le Ministre.

– Donc, les inconvénients, reprit Kingsley en recommençant à faire les cent pas. Si vous venez au Ministère le week-end, vous n'aurez quasiment pas le temps de faire vos devoirs. Il vous faudra travailler plus en semaine pour rattraper le retard. Ne fais pas cette tête, Al, tu sais que c'est important. Ensuite, il faudra trouver un moyen pour que vous arriviez et repartiez discrètement. Les Langues-de-Plomb ont déjà proposé une demi-douzaine de solutions, mais aucune n'est satisfaisante. On y travaille.

– Arrêtez, ça suffit ! cria Mr Malefoy en se levant d'un bond. Vous parlez comme si tout avait déjà été décidé ! Je croyais que si on était là, c'était pour leur demander s'ils étaient d'accord, pas pour leur dire ce qu'ils devaient faire !

– Malefoy… commença la directrice sur un ton de mise en garde.

– JE NE VEUX PAS EXHIBER MON FILS COMME UNE BETE DE FOIRE !

Le hurlement surprit tout le monde. Dans le lourd silence qui suivit, ils purent entendre le remue-ménage de l'autre côté des portes de l'infirmerie. Kingsley alla entrebâiller un des battants et passa la tête à l'extérieur, murmurant sans doute de quoi rassurer les sorciers rassemblés derrière.

Mr Malefoy, la respiration lourde et précipitée, commençait à rougir sous le poids des regards posés sur lui. Albus vit Madame Pomfresh ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour rappeler à Mr Malefoy que crier était interdit dans l'infirmerie, mais ce fut un chuchotement qui brisa le silence.

– Papa ?

Scorpius regardait son père, les yeux écarquillés, l'air à la fois émerveillé et étonné. Mr Malefoy ne se retourna pas. Il paraissait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Les poings serrés, le corps tremblant, le regard fixe, il poursuivit d'une voix atone, parlant comme pour lui-même :

– Le Ministère m'a porté beaucoup d'attention il y a vingt ans. Au moment où Scorpius y posera le pied, toutes ces histoires repartiront. Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir cacher leur présence ? lança-t-il à Kingsley. Il sera pointé du doigt, on murmurera sur son passage.

Il croisa le regard de Harry.

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il n'attendit pas son hochement de tête pour continuer.

– J'en ai eu ma part. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à vivre ça. Toi plus que quiconque tu peux le comprendre.

Albus risqua un coup d'œil en direction de son père. Harry avait l'air hypnotisé par Mr Malefoy. D'ailleurs, tout le monde regardait l'homme blond avec plus ou moins de fascination. Albus profita de la distraction générale pour saisir deux Chocogrenouilles et se glisser dans le lit d'à côté. Scorpius prit la sienne sans même tourner la tête, mais le remercia d'un sourire en coin.

– Merlin, Drago, laissa enfin échapper Harry. Quand as-tu décidé qu'être froid et insensible n'en valait pas la peine ?

Le bras gauche de Mr Malefoy eut un curieux spasme.

– Il y a environ vingt ans, répondit-il sombrement.

Harry se leva à son tour et adressa une légère grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire à Mr Malefoy avant de se tourner vers Kingsley.

– Je suis d'accord avec Malefoy, annonça-t-il en ignorant le sourcil brusquement levé de celui-ci. Le transplanage est impossible dans les bureaux, ils devront passer par l'Atrium où tout le monde peut les voir. Le réseau de cheminette débouche uniquement dans les cheminées de l'Atrium, tout comme les entrées moldues des visiteurs. Désactiver les sortilèges anti-transplanage d'une salle du Département des Mystères est non seulement fastidieux, mais également dangereux, car dans ce cas n'importe qui peut y avoir accès. A moins d'utiliser du Polynectar pour les introduire en douce dans le Département, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient venir étudier au Ministère.

Kingsley l'avait laissé parler sans esquisser d'interruption. Il avait enlevé sa lourde robe de sorcier sans quitter Harry des yeux, l'infirmerie ensoleillée devenant de plus en plus chaude au fur et à mesure que midi approchait. Quand Harry se tut, le Ministre soupira.

– Je sais, Harry. Je n'ai pas plus envie que vous d'avoir deux garçons de douze ans en plein milieu du Département le plus dangereux du Ministère, mais c'est là que sont rassemblés les experts du Royaume-Uni. Ils ne peuvent pas abandonner totalement leurs recherches pour se consacrer à Albus et Scorpius. Ceux qui sont ici aujourd'hui ne sont pas censés être en service, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils ont pu venir.

– Il y a de nombreuses salles libres à Poudlard, intervint le professeur McGonagall d'un ton clair. Peut-être pourriez-vous installer votre laboratoire ou les affaires dont vous avez besoin dans un coin inoccupé du château ?

– Le couloir du deuxième étage, par exemple ?

Pourquoi Albus avait-il l'impression que la voix de son père débordait de sarcasme ? Et pourquoi McGonagall le regardait-elle à présent comme s'il était une variété particulièrement gluante de limace géante ?

– Minerva, demanda Kingsley avant que la directrice ne pût assener quelques vérités bien senties à Harry, pourriez-vous faire le tour du château et recenser toutes les salles qui pourraient convenir ?

La directrice acquiesça, ses yeux étrécis toujours posés sur Harry qui la regardait avec défi.

– C'est dommage que la Salle sur Demande ne marche plus, murmura Mr Malefoy.

– Oui, et bien, si l'autre imbécile n'avait pas fait joujou avec des maléfices interdits…

– Est-ce que ça vous convient ? coupa Kingsley en se penchant vers les deux garçons.

Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard. Scorpius tripotait la carte de sa Chocogrenouille d'un geste nerveux, et Albus pouvait presque sentir l'excitation émaner de lui.

– C'est quoi, le plan définitif ? interrogea finalement Scorpius.

– Dans l'hypothèse où vous acceptez d'être soumis à des tests par des experts, en présence d'un ou de vos deux parents, bien entendu, résuma Kingsley dans un silence de plomb, le professeur McGonagall fera chercher cet été dans l'école une salle susceptible d'accueillir une douzaine de personnes – vous deux, vos parents, les experts, et au moins deux Guérisseurs. Pendant ce temps, les Langues-de-Plomb essaieront de trouver un moyen pour vous faire venir au Ministère incognito, tous les week-ends si le professeur McGonagall ne trouve pas de salle, une fois par mois pour l'enregistrement des données si elle en trouve une.

– Vous ne nous avez pas dit quel genre de tests on devrait passer, fit remarquer Albus.

Kingsley leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

– Ils vont sûrement vous demander de lancer des sorts, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas Langue-de-Plomb, Al. Je ne connais pas leurs moyens en détail, je suis seulement averti quand leurs expériences deviennent potentiellement dangereuses pour la santé des employés du Ministère. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils fassent exploser le bâtiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus échangea un nouveau coup d'œil avec Scorpius. Tous deux détournèrent le regard en même temps.

– On va réfléchir, fut la double réponse.

Leurs pères leur adressèrent des sourires satisfaits, et leurs amies cessèrent de commenter les paroles du Ministre pour les fixer avec un air perçant. Elles étaient quelquefois trop clairvoyantes à leur goût. Madame Pomfresh s'éclaircit la gorge et Kingsley se redressa pour lui faire face.

– Si Minerva trouve une salle ici, déclara l'énergique Guérisseuse d'un ton décidé, je tiens à être présente lors des essais.

– Cela va sans dire, répondit immédiatement la directrice.

Madame Pomfresh eut un sourire éblouissant, et Albus se demanda si la santé de ses élèves était la seule raison de la demande de la Guérisseuse. Sans doute, par curiosité, voulait-elle voir de quoi ils étaient capables. Encore que, la connaissant, ce devait être dans un but purement médical : Abigail leur avait raconté que l'incapacité de Madame Pomfresh à les sortir du coma, Scorpius et lui, l'avait mise dans un état de frustration quasi-permanente pendant les deux jours que leur sommeil forcé avait duré.

Kingsley reprit sa robe et l'enfila. Il se dirigea vers les portes avec un regard entendu en direction des deux garçons et de leurs pères.

– Les Langues-de-Plomb veulent vous poser quelques questions, annonça-t-il. Pas grand-chose, ajouta-t-il en voyant les expressions meurtrières des adultes, juste ce que vous avez ressenti quand le sortilège a eu lieu, vos impressions. S'ils vous ennuient trop, dites-le à Poppy, elle se fera un plaisir de les mettre dehors, n'est-ce pas Poppy ?

La Guérisseuse acquiesça, l'air carnassier, tapotant sa baguette. Kingsley ouvrit les portes et fit un signe. Aussitôt, les sorciers en robe verte firent irruption dans la pièce et se précipitèrent avec excitation vers le lit que partageaient les deux garçons, prenant à peine le temps de saluer les autres occupants de l'infirmerie.

– Avez-vous ressenti la magie en vous ? attaqua un grand brun.

– A quoi pensiez-vous avant de jeter le sort ? demanda un blond en sortant plume et parchemin.

– Comment avez-vous su ce qu'il fallait faire ?

– Vous aviez mangé, avant ?

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ils étaient fortement tentés de lâcher Madame Pomfresh sur les chercheurs.

* * *

– Et bien, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, plaisanta Kingsley quand le dernier Langue-de-Plomb eût disparu dans une gerbe de flammes émeraudes.

– Je ne veux plus jamais subir ça ! s'exclama Albus d'une voix aiguë en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller de Scorpius.

– Moi non plus, renchérit son ami en poussant son épaule pour avoir un peu de place. Ils sont complètement cinglés.

– Scorpius ! réprimanda Mr Malefoy. Où sont tes manières ?

– Mais c'est vrai ! protesta son fils avant de se tourner vers Albus. Comment tu fais pour avoir les pieds froids alors que tu es sous les couvertures depuis près d'une demi-heure ?

Albus haussa les épaules, son esprit détourné par un problème autrement plus important. Son estomac venait de faire entendre un bruyant grondement malgré la dizaine de Chocogrenouilles avalée dans la matinée. Harry se leva aussitôt.

– On va vous laisser. Il faut que vous mangiez et que vous vous reposiez un peu avant vos examens de cet après-midi.

La directrice, le Ministre et Mr Malefoy lui emboîtèrent le pas vers la sortie, le dernier avec réticence. Scorpius se redressa brusquement.

– Mr Potter, attendez !

Albus le vit agiter la carte de Chocogrenouille qu'il avait gardée dans sa main pendant toute la durée de l'interrogatoire.

– Est-ce que vous pouvez me la signer ? demanda Scorpius avec un petit sourire.

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Albus lui arrachait la carte, bouche bée.

– Tu es tombé sur mon père ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Et en effet, quand il posa les yeux sur la photo, son père âgé de dix-sept ans lui fit un grand signe de la main. La carte était identique à celle que la fabrique de Chocogrenouille avait envoyée à Harry à la première impression, et qui trônait, au grand désespoir de son père, sur la cheminée de Grand-mère Molly. Harry avait plusieurs fois tenté de dérober l'embarrassant trophée, mais Grand-mère Molly, secondée par toutes les femmes du clan Weasley (Ginny en tête), veillait farouchement sur le carton encadré. Harry n'avait jamais renoncé. Lorsque la question lui était posée, il prétendait réfléchir à un plan de kidnapping. Il fallait reconnaître que sa dernière tentative avait failli réussir. Dommage que Grand-mère eût décidé que minuit était une heure parfaitement normale pour faire un peu de rangement dans la cuisine.

Pendant qu'Abigail se lamentait de ne pas avoir choisi la bonne Chocogrenouille et qu'Harry félicitait Scorpius d'être tombé sur une des cartes les plus rares au grand désespoir de Mr Malefoy, Albus retourna le carton. Le texte, en dix ans, n'avait pas changé :

« Harry Potter (1980 – ? )

Le Survivant, la seule personne connue à ne pas avoir succombé au sortilège Avada Kedavra, mais aussi celui qui a triomphé de Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter a rejoint à l'âge de 17 ans le service des Aurors, sous les ordres de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie en exercice, avant d'en prendre la direction en 2007. »

Albus leva les yeux quand son père lui prit la carte des mains. Harry n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ; il ne lui avait encore rien expliqué sur la guerre et le rôle qu'il y avait joué. La phrase qu'il venait de lire était tout ce qu'il savait sur ce pan de la vie de son père.

Harry redressa la tête en levant sa plume et son regard croisa celui d'Albus. Le sourire s'évanouit de ses lèvres et il rendit la carte signée à Scorpius sans dire un mot. Ignorant Abigail qui proposait déjà dix Gallions pour la carte, il se pencha sur son fils et, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, lui murmura à l'oreille :

– J'ai promis, Al. Tu sauras tout le moment venu.

N'empêche que, pensa Albus en regardant son père sortir de l'infirmerie avec Mr Malefoy, Harry ne raconterait rien de gaieté de cœur. Sa mère pourrait peut-être l'aider à convaincre son père que le moment était venu plus tôt que ce qu'il pensait. Sinon, Merlin seul savait quand il les aurait, ses explications.

* * *

Hum. Je ne crois pas avoir bien réussi à saisir le personnage de Kingsley. Vous en pensez quoi? Il est trop passif, non?

Mes examens sont la semaine du 2 juin, et les deux semaines d'avant sont archi-pleines. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire les derniers chapitres. Je ferai ce que je pourrai, mais je ne promets rien.

Le texte de la carte de Chocogrenouille de Harry est largement copié sur celui des archives du sorcier du mois, sur le site de J.K. Rowling.

Merci à **Margaux.R.**, **Chocolatine**, **Miss** **Potter-Weasley**, **Ae'Risse**, **KiBss**, **Ron** **Ravenclaw**, **Hermy**, **lixouille**, **Erylis**, **neko** et **melooo** pour leurs reviews!

Le petit bouton bleu me charge de vous rappeler que rien ne lui fait plus plaisir qu'un clique.

Sur ce, à bientôt, j'espère.

_Petite note: le couloir du troisème étage est devenu celui du deuxième étage. Il s'agit du couloir de la Pierre Philosophale, où Touffu était enfermé. J'avais oublié de vérifier avant de poster le chapitre (c'est pas bien, je sais), et je viens de rectifier mon erreur. Toutes mes excuses._


	22. Seamus intervient

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Seamus intervient

Albus, le menton appuyé sur sa main, griffonnait des arabesques sur son brouillon d'Astronomie. Il attendait que Scorpius finît de rédiger sa copie pour sortir de la classe. Rose et Abigail étaient déjà parties, aucune ne souhaitant s'attarder dans la salle exposée en plein soleil et à l'atmosphère étouffante. Il profitait aussi du calme pour réfléchir.

Maîtriser Amicitia Aeternam pouvait s'avérer très utile. Avoir le pouvoir de jeter n'importe quel sort sans avoir à apprendre les mouvements de baguette, voire les incantations une fois qu'ils seraient habitués, était un rêve pour n'importe quel sorcier. Albus serait prêt à vivre comme un Moldu plutôt que de laisser passer une telle chance. Il était partant pour passer ses week-ends au Ministère.

Petit problème, Scorpius était contre.

Ses yeux accusateurs se posèrent sur la nuque du garçon blond, qui se figea avant de tourner la tête vers lui, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation. Le professeur Sinistra s'éclaircit la gorge et Scorpius se retourna vivement. Albus cilla et reporta son attention sur son dessin, qui commençait à ressembler vaguement à Buck. Il comprenait peut-être les raisons de Scorpius, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait attraper la grosse tête, comme son ami avait argumenté ; de toutes façons, son père aurait vite fait de le remettre à sa place, lui qui, soi-disant, détestait sa célébrité.

Scorpius essayait de se cacher derrière une attitude raisonnable et un masque calme, mais Albus savait qu'il avait peur. Scorpius lui avait raconté un peu de sa petite enfance, ce dont il se rappelait. Certains Aurors, dans les dix ans suivant la fin de la guerre, avaient pris l'habitude de faire des visites surprises au domicile de Mr Malefoy, sous le prétexte de vérifier que ses vieux démons ne le rattrapaient pas. Les visites avaient cessé quand Scorpius avait cinq ans, mais à la façon dont le garçon blond avait frissonné lorsqu'il avait décrit les vieux Aurors en robes rouges et aux cicatrices effrayantes, Albus avait deviné que son ami avait été profondément perturbé par ces visites. Ce qui le consolait un peu, c'était de savoir, après un échange houleux de hiboux avec son père, que Harry n'avait pas été au courant de ces visites pratiquées par les plus anciens Aurors, et que c'était sur son ordre qu'ils avaient arrêté de harceler les Malefoy. Depuis 2012, la seule obligation de Mr Malefoy était de fournir au Ministère un relevé très précis des transactions d'or de son coffre de Gringotts, et d'ouvrir les portes de sa maison aux Aurors à une date choisie par eux, deux fois par an. N'empêche que ces imbéciles d'Aurors qui ne croyaient pas à la rédemption d'un Mangemort avaient traumatisé Scorpius, et que ce dernier refusait de poser le pied au Ministère. Albus espérait juste que le professeur McGonagall réussirait à trouver une salle dans l'école. Ce serait beaucoup plus pratique, et beaucoup plus rassurant pour Scorpius.

– On y va ?

Albus redressa vivement la tête et sourit à Scorpius. Son ami venait de rendre sa copie au professeur Sinistra et était debout devant lui, son sac sur l'épaule et la robe sur le bras. Après un dernier trait d'encre sur une aile de Buck, Albus rassembla ses affaires et s'échappa derrière Scorpius de la salle surchauffée, lançant un « Au revoir ! » tonitruant au professeur.

Tout en suivant Scorpius en direction de la Bibliothèque où ils étaient sûrs de retrouver Rose et Abigail, Albus, les yeux fixés sur le t-shirt vert pâle devant lui, se demandait comment convaincre son ami que le programme du Ministère ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Il savait que Scorpius était contre aller au Ministère, mais était-il aussi contre le programme ? Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, évidemment, et il avait l'impression que Scorpius n'aurait rien contre étudier de plus près le phénomène (c'était Scorpius ; dès qu'il y avait quelque chose à apprendre, il sautait dessus), mais le moyen de l'étudier lui faisait peur. Il préférait, et c'était compréhensible étant donné son histoire, rester à l'écart du Ministère ; plus les Langues-de-Plomb le presseraient d'accepter de venir, plus il se braquerait. Mais s'ils employaient la méthode douce, Scorpius n'aurait aucune raison de refuser. Et Albus serait là pour veiller sur lui.

– Al !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Albus avait ralenti, et Scorpius trépignait devant les portes de la Bibliothèque, un air impatient sur le visage. Albus se dépêcha de le rejoindre et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le domaine de Mme Pince, la vieille bibliothécaire dont le seul objectif était de ne pas prêter ses livres. Albus se força à lui sourire en passant devant son bureau, mais Scorpius se dirigeait déjà vers Rose et Abigail, son questionnaire à la main, prêt à comparer ses réponses avec les leurs. Mme Pince n'accorda pas un regard à Albus, ses petits yeux perçants suivant la progression de Scorpius à travers la salle, guettant la moindre accélération pouvant faire croire qu'il courait. Albus soupira et rejoignit ses trois amis, déjà plongés dans un débat concernant la question 3b de l'interrogation.

– Non, celle-là, c'est la Mer de la Tranquillité, affirma Rose alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur une chaise à côté d'eux. Attends, j'ai mes cours…

Albus grogna et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

– Pitié, gémit-il. Arrêtez de faire ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté !

Il sentit le regard compatissant d'Abigail sur sa nuque.

– On a fini avec les épreuves théoriques, le rassura-t-elle gentiment. La pratique devrait bien se passer, non ?

Albus hocha la tête, ses yeux émeraude s'assombrissant légèrement.

– Il était temps que Madame Pomfresh donne son feu vert, fit-il remarquer. J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir les passer au milieu du mois de juillet.

– Deux semaines de retard, maugréa Rose en feuilletant ses cours d'Astronomie à la recherche du schéma de la Lune. Et les autres qui sont tous dehors…

– Pas tous, objecta Scorpius avec un signe de tête en direction du fond de la Bibliothèque, son propre schéma étalé soigneusement devant lui. Il y en a qui sont mieux à l'intérieur, apparemment.

Intrigué par son ton amusé, Albus se retourna sur son siège. Installés à la table du fond, penchés l'un vers l'autre, James et Natalie Dubois avaient tout l'air de conspirateurs sur le point de faire un mauvais coup.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai plus de sujet de chantage ? demanda Albus, perplexe.

– Il semblerait, répondit Rose en lissant un parchemin à côté de celui de Scorpius. Tu vois que c'est la Mer de la Tranquillité…

– Un des Weasley a dû le surprendre et faire passer le mot, intervint Abigail en lorgnant elle aussi le couple. Moi, j'ai noté Mer des Nuages à cet endroit, c'est bizarre. Tu as quoi, Sco ?

– Tranquillité aussi, dit Scorpius en montrant son dessin. Je parie que c'est Steve qui leur est tombé dessus. On n'arrête pas de le croiser dans les couloirs, il met son nez partout. En revanche, j'ai Nuages à droite, et Rose l'a notée à gauche. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on a assisté aux mêmes cours ?

– Les dessins étaient tous pareils hier soir, affirma Albus. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu garder le pouvoir un moment…

– Profiteur, lança Rose. Qui a modifié nos schémas ?

Un gloussement étouffé derrière une des étagères les plus proches donna un indice sur l'identité des farceuses.

– Sortez de là, les filles ! commanda Rose avec un soupir agacé.

Sunny, Venus et Stella tournèrent le coin de l'étagère, l'air innocent de leur visage contredit par le large sourire qu'elles arboraient.

– Bonjour ! saluèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Mme Pince leva la tête de son bureau, les sourcils froncés. Le quatuor de première année lui adressa des sourires polis, mais les triplées l'ignorèrent. Venus s'installa d'autorité sur la seule chaise libre entre les deux garçons, et ses sœurs s'accoudèrent à la table, de part et d'autre de Scorpius qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en fixant désespérément des yeux le schéma toujours étalé devant lui.

– Alors ? demanda Sunny. Comment se sont passés vos examens, aujourd'hui ?

– Pas trop mal, répondit Rose. Mis à part un petit désaccord sur les Mers de la Lune… D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous fait à nos schémas ?

– Une simple potion de Confusion, révéla Venus avec un léger sourire. On voulait voir comment tu réagirais.

– Pourquoi suis-je toujours une de vos cibles ? interrogea Rose, exaspérée. Comment on fait pour vérifier nos réponses, maintenant ?

– Les papiers redeviendront normaux en fin de soirée, la rassura Stella.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, leurs papiers ?

Les triplées se redressèrent, un grand sourire étalé sur leurs visages identiques.

– Papa ! s'exclamèrent-elles.

Mme Pince se leva d'un bond et, avec une agilité surprenante pour une sorcière de cet âge, se précipita vers eux en sifflant des menaces entre ses dents. A la table du fond, Albus vit James et Natalie reculer prudemment leurs chaises, surveillant attentivement l'irascible bibliothécaire. Seamus fit volte-face et gratifia la vieille sorcière d'un sourire éblouissant, bien que visiblement forcé.

– Ma chère Madame Pince, dit-il avant même qu'elle pût prononcer une parole, savez-vous à quel point vous semblez radieuse, aujourd'hui ? L'été vous est sans aucun doute bénéfique.

– Du bruit dans ma bibliothèque ! rétorqua-t-elle en pointant d'un doigt maigre les triplées. Dehors, tout de suite !

– Vous avez entièrement raison, approuva Seamus en ayant l'air de souffrir des zygomatiques. Mes filles vous présentent leurs plus sincères excuses, et promettent de ne plus recommencer.

Une légère pression sur l'épaule de Sunny la fit immédiatement acquiescer aux paroles de son père, et ses sœurs s'empressèrent de suivre. Albus voyait Scorpius et Abigail regarder Seamus avec incrédulité, et il leur fit signe que tout était parfaitement normal. Pendant ce temps, Seamus bombardait la bibliothécaire de compliments, et finit par réussir à la renvoyer à son bureau, bien qu'elle traînât des pieds en lançant des regards assassins aux trois filles Finnigan tout le long du chemin.

– Et voilà le travail, chuchota Seamus en frottant sa joue. Ne refaites plus jamais ça, vous trois. Pince peut être une vraie harpie quand elle le veut.

– Oui, Papa, murmurèrent les triplées en baissant adorablement la tête.

Seamus leur sourit avant de se tourner vers les première année, faisant au passage un signe de la main à James et Natalie qui applaudissaient silencieusement vingt mètres plus loin.

– Il faut que je parle à Al et Scorpius seul à seuls, annonça-t-il.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interloqués, avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre Seamus hors de la Bibliothèque, les cinq filles les suivant de regards déçus, curieux ou résignés. Lorsque Albus regarda derrière lui, avant de fermer les lourdes portes de bois, elles étaient penchées vers le centre de la table et chuchotaient toutes en même temps. Il retint un sourire en rattrapant Seamus et Scorpius. _Les filles…_

Seamus les entraînait loin de la Bibliothèque. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Albus fronça les sourcils. Son oncle ne les emmenait même pas dans ses appartements. Au lieu de se diriger vers l'aile est, ils prenaient la direction du côté nord du château. Albus pressa le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de son oncle.

– Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il en trottinant pour réussir à garder le rythme.

Seamus s'en aperçut et ralentit, au grand soulagement des deux garçons.

– Dans une ancienne salle de classe. Elle n'est plus utilisée depuis quelques années, maintenant. Le professeur se plaignait de ses rhumatismes.

Albus comprenait pourquoi, quand il voyait l'escalier en colimaçon s'étirant à perte de vue devant lui. Seamus leur donna une petite poussée dans le dos.

– Allez, courage. Là-haut, on sera à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Albus commença à monter en traînant les pieds, la longue marche depuis la Bibliothèque l'ayant déjà privé d'une bonne partie de ses réserves d'énergie. A la moitié des marches, il maudissait silencieusement son oncle. Arrivé sur l'étroit palier en haut de l'escalier, il essayait de trouver assez de souffle pour pouvoir articuler le premier sort qui lui passerait par la tête dès qu'il aurait mis la main sur sa baguette. Que Seamus et sa paranoïa aillent au diable !

– Et… maintenant ? haleta Scorpius, plié en deux, les mains crispées sur son point de côté.

– Maintenant, répondit Seamus qui, au grand plaisir d'Albus, respirait rapidement, maintenant on monte.

– Encore ?! gémit Albus alors qu'une échelle descendait du plafond juste devant son nez.

– On est arrivés, promit Seamus en grimpant le premier les échelons.

Avec un dernier effort, Albus posa le pied dans l'ancienne salle de classe et éternua bruyamment. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les tables et les fauteuils, et une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Seamus eut l'air un peu contrit et agita sa baguette.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il tandis que la poussière disparaissait. Je pensais que même si personne ne venait ici, les elfes gardaient la pièce en état… Asseyez-vous.

Albus prit place sur un pouf, Scorpius s'asseyant près de lui sur un tabouret et Seamus réquisitionnant un grand fauteuil recouvert de velours. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné alors que Seamus cherchait visiblement ses mots.

– J'ai parlé à vos pères, commença-t-il enfin. Concernant les recherches.

Albus échangea un regard perplexe avec Scorpius. Depuis la visite des Langues-de-Plomb à l'infirmerie, la semaine précédente, leurs pères ne portaient pas les chercheurs du Département des Mystères dans leurs cœurs. Et même si Seamus était un ami d'école, Harry et Drago avaient certainement eu des réticences à discuter de leurs fils avec un représentant de l'ennemi.

– J'ai une proposition à vous faire, continua Seamus en se penchant légèrement vers eux. Vous savez que je suis un Langue-de-Plomb. Sans entrer dans les détails, je vous dirai que mon travail ne porte pas tellement sur les enchantements.

Les deux garçons étaient toute ouïe. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un Langue-de-Plomb abordait le sujet de ses recherches, encore moins volontairement.

– Ce que je vous propose, dit lentement Seamus, c'est qu'au lieu de vous rendre au Ministère tous les week-ends pour subir des tests pendant plusieurs heures, vous pourriez rester ici et faire des expériences sous ma direction, une heure tous les soirs.

Albus se redressa. Une heure tous les soirs avec Oncle Seamus ? Scorpius éviterait le Ministère ? Ils n'auraient pas à faire d'incessants allers-retours entre l'école et le Département des Mystères ? Personnellement, il n'avait rien contre. Et Scorpius non plus, à en juger par sa tête, même s'il devait principalement penser au temps gagné pour faire ses devoirs. Il y avait juste un léger souci, que Scorpius exprima.

– Est-ce que le professeur McGonagall a trouvé une salle ?

– En fait… grimaça Seamus, elle cherche encore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant leurs mines défaites, nous n'utilisons pas vraiment notre salon… Et Harry a dit qu'au cas où, la Chambre serait disponible… avec un peu de nettoyage…

Albus haussa les sourcils tandis que Scorpius fronçait les siens. La chambre ? Quelle chambre ? Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour poser la question, Seamus le prit de vitesse.

– On peut aussi venir ici…

La réaction fut immédiate.

– Hors de question ! tranchèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

Ils n'allaient certainement pas monter les escaliers infernaux tous les soirs. Même pour quelque chose d'aussi important, ils n'iraient pas aussi loin de leur salle commune une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu. Ils étaient encore sains d'esprit, merci beaucoup.

Seamus, paraissant peu surpris par la rebuffade, frappa dans ses mains et se leva.

– Bien ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, les fossettes se creusant sur ses joues. Donc vous acceptez de venir vous entraîner avec moi le soir ? Harry et Malefoy me doivent deux Gallions !

Passant outre le fait que son propre père avait fait un pari sur sa tête, Albus interrompit son oncle :

– Et ton travail ? Tu ne seras pas gêné ?

Seamus parut surpris.

– Non… Je travaillerai sur mes recherches dans la journée, et je m'occuperai de vous le soir. Il n'y aura pas de problème avec ça.

– Tu es sûr ? insista Albus, sentant sur sa joue le regard étonné de Scorpius. Parce que tu vas certainement jongler entre deux choses importantes…

Seamus l'observa un moment, un sourcil levé.

– Si c'est une tentative pour me faire parler de mon travail, elle est lamentable, Al, répondit-il enfin. Même Hagrid peut faire mieux.

Albus se renfonça sur son pouf avec un grognement. Si Scorpius devait améliorer sa timidité, lui devait travailler sa subtilité. Pas très Serpentard, tout ça.

– Et tu devais vraiment nous faire monter tous ces escaliers juste pour nous dire ça ? ronchonna-t-il.

– Non, pas vraiment, admit Seamus. Mais j'ai l'habitude de garder mon travail secret, et étant donné que les tests seront effectués par le Département des Mystères, j'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux éviter d'être entendus. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à ne rien dire, continua-t-il en les enveloppant d'un regard sévère, mais j'aimerais que le moins d'élèves possible sache ce que nous faisons le soir. Question de sécurité, vous comprenez. On ne sait jamais de quoi les curieux peuvent être capables. Même si tout le monde sait ce que vous vivez, ils ne sont pas obligés d'être au courant des tests, d'autant que certains d'entre eux peuvent être dangereux. Pas pour vous, ajouta-t-il hâtivement, mais pour les spectateurs. Alors évitez de faire passer le mot, d'accord ?

Albus et Scorpius hochèrent la tête avec solennité. Tous deux comprenaient l'importance de garder les secrets de cette envergure ; Albus, surtout, parce que son propre père était un Auror et se trouvait souvent dans cette situation. Scorpius, de toutes façons, avait très peu de contacts en-dehors de ses amis et n'avait donc personne à qui parler de ses expériences. Même si c'était triste, le fait était là.

– On devrait redescendre, dit Seamus en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. On arrivera juste à temps.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? chuchota Scorpius alors qu'ils essayaient de ne pas perdre Seamus de vue dans l'escalier en colimaçon. On peut lui faire confiance ? Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ceux qui sont venus nous voir à l'infirmerie l'autre jour… Et lui, au moins, mon père le connaît un peu, puisqu'ils étaient à l'école ensemble. C'est un bon point pour lui…

– Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Albus en manquant glisser sur une marche un peu trop lisse. C'est vrai qu'on connaît bien Seamus – ou plutôt, moi, je le connais bien – et ça t'évitera d'aller au Ministère… Rien que pour ça, ton père doit être d'accord…

– C'est vrai que ça m'arrange, reconnut Scorpius. Surtout si un de nos parents doit être présent à chaque fois. Je n'aurais pas aimé être obligé de faire venir mon père au Ministère… Toi, ça va, ton père y travaille.

– Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'aime y aller, protesta Albus. Certains Aurors sont…

Il s'interrompit brusquement avant de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à Scorpius. Changeant immédiatement de sujet, il continua :

– Mais j'aurais quand même bien aimé voir le Département des Mystères. Tu imagines ce qu'on aurait pu découvrir ?

Les yeux de Scorpius se mirent à briller, mais avant qu'il pût répondre, la voix de Seamus résonna dans l'escalier :

– Dépêchez-vous, tous les deux ! Vous tenez tant que ça à rater le dîner ?

Avec un hochement de tête signifiant « on continuera plus tard », les deux garçons se précipitèrent à la suite de l'homme blond, leurs estomacs accaparant momentanément leurs pensées.

* * *

Mmm. J'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir bâclé la fin. J'espère qu'on ressent la profonde réticence qu'ils ont à aller au Ministère.

Prochain chapitre : fin des exams, banquet de fin d'année, et _peut-être_ retour à la maison. Je verrai ce que mes doigts feront (c'est inquiétant, des doigts avec une volonté propre, vous ne vous rendez pas compte!).

Merci à **Julie** **Winchester **(l'explication viendra bientôt), **Caella**, **KiBss**, **melooo**, **Hermy **(voilà la réponse!), **Erylis**, **lixouille**, **Missdagane **(merci!), **Ron** **Ravenclaw **(2x), **Kris** **MADness**, **DR** **Ciboulette **(2x), **miss-Potter-Weasley **(merci), **Gwendolyn** **Jedusor** **Black**, **yuchi** (merci beaucoup!) et **xFaust**! 15 reviews pour un chapitre... vous avez explosé le record! XD

Pour finir, quelques questions : est-ce que vous pensez qu'Abigail n'a pas assez d'importance ? Devra-t-elle apparaître plus souvent dans la deuxième année ? Quels personnages voudriez-vous voir développés ? (Non, je ne demande pas tout ça pour avoir plus de reviews... quelle idée!...)


	23. Derniers détails

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Derniers détails

Essuyant furtivement une goutte de sueur au coin de sa paupière, Albus jeta par en-dessous un coup d'œil à la table de Rose. Oui, elle avait réussi à faire faire des claquettes à ses marionnettes, _elle_. Lui n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de la formule. Et les quatre coins de la salle étaient soumis à un sortilège d'isolement, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas entendre ce qui se disait du côté des trois autres.

Levant, ou plutôt baissant un regard navré vers le professeur Flitwick, Albus décida d'admettre sa défaite.

– Je suis désolé, professeur, je ne me souviens plus comment faire.

Le vieux professeur de Sortilèges lui sourit gentiment avant de reprendre les marionnettes et de poser une plume sur la table.

– Peut-être pourrez-vous faire voler cette plume ? suggéra-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée.

Ah, ça, il savait faire. Tourner et abaisser.

– _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ ! s'exclama Albus, baguette pointée sur la plume qui se mit aussitôt à flotter.

– Bien, bien ! couina le minuscule professeur. Nous avons fini, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez ranger votre baguette.

Soulagé que sa dernière épreuve se fût relativement bien passée, Albus saisit son sac et le hissa sur son épaule. Le professeur Flitwick se pencha par-dessus la table et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

– Dites-moi, murmura-t-il à un Albus intrigué, savez-vous quand auront lieu les premiers tests ?

Albus le regarda avec stupeur. Aucun professeur n'avait encore fait allusion à la présence inhabituelle des Langues-de-Plomb dans le château, deux fois en un peu plus d'une semaine. Il avait naturellement supposé que les chercheurs préféraient garder le secret sur leurs essais, et n'avait pas pensé que les enseignants pouvaient être au courant des projets que les sorciers en robes vertes avaient pour les deux garçons, ce qui était stupide de sa part. La directrice avait certainement parlé des arrangements aux professeurs, et Flitwick, enthousiaste comme il savait si bien l'être, voulait simplement en savoir plus sur un sortilège encore mal connu.

– Non, répondit-il enfin au vieux professeur qui bondissait d'excitation sur sa chaise surélevée. Les Langues-de-Plomb ont besoin de temps pour établir un programme, et nous n'avons toujours pas de salle assez bien protégée. De toutes façons, Seamus a laissé entendre qu'on aurait les vacances pour nous reposer avant d'attaquer les essais.

Le professeur Flitwick se redressa avec un soupir déçu, les coins de sa bouche s'affaissant légèrement. Ses oreilles aussi, d'ailleurs. C'était vraiment bizarre à voir.

– Dommage. Faites-moi signe quand vous aurez commencé, voulez-vous ? J'aimerais beaucoup suivre de près vos progrès.

Albus hocha la tête d'un air peu compromettant avant de se retourner vers la sortie, notant au passage qu'Abigail rangeait sa baguette. Il sortit de la salle avec un sentiment de liberté juché quelque part entre son dos et ses épaules, son amie sur ses talons. La porte à peine refermée, elle lui agrippa le bras.

– Alors ? interrogea-t-elle, l'anxiété pointant derrière l'intérêt.

– A ou E, je pense, répondit Albus en haussant l'épaule qui ne portait pas son sac. Et toi ? O+ ?

– J'ai tout mélangé ! se lamenta-t-elle en tirant à deux mains sur sa manche. Je suis sûre que je vais avoir un T !

– Mais oui, bien sûr, se moqua gentiment Albus en extirpant sa manche de la poigne de la jeune fille. Et quand tu compareras ce que tu as fait avec Rosie, tu verras que tu n'as rien mélangé du tout et que tu es candidate au O. Tu nous as fait le coup à chaque examen pratique qu'on a passé cette semaine.

Abigail se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement angoissée. Avant qu'elle ne pût répondre, cependant, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit de nouveau et Rose et Scorpius en sortirent, l'air aussi satisfait l'un que l'autre.

– Je suis sûre que j'ai un O, lança Rose avec modestie dès qu'elle les aperçut. McGonagall m'a souri.

Albus laissa sa cousine expliquer en détail à Abigail tout ce qu'elle avait fait et leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Scorpius, qui lui fit un léger sourire.

– E au minimum, murmura-t-il. Le professeur Vector avait l'air plutôt contente. Et je ne me suis trompé qu'une fois.

Tous deux se retournèrent quand Rose les appela.

– Le dîner est dans trois heures, annonça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va à la Bibliothèque pour commencer nos devoirs de vacances ? Je plaisante, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant le regard meurtrier des garçons. Je plaisante.

– Et si on allait voir Hagrid ? proposa Scorpius. On ne l'a pas vu depuis que Cacahouète a été envoyée… là où il l'a envoyée. Je parie qu'il doit être malheureux.

– C'est vrai, le pauvre… approuva Abigail, toujours la plus compatissante. Je voudrais juste déposer mon sac à mon dortoir, d'abord.

Après avoir convenu de se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée, les deux filles prirent la direction de la tour de Serdaigle tandis que les garçons empruntaient le chemin des cachots de Serpentard.

– Pourquoi Hagrid a-t-il dû se séparer de Cacahouète ? demanda Scorpius en refermant l'entrée de la salle commune derrière lui. D'accord, les chiens à trois têtes sont interdits, mais depuis le temps qu'il l'avait, on aurait pu penser que les autorités allaient le laisser tranquille, non ? continua-t-il dans l'escalier menant au dortoir.

– Les autorités ne laissent jamais Hagrid tranquille, rétorqua Albus en jetant son sac sur son lit et répondant à un salut de Derek Williams. Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il est à moitié géant, même s'ils le nient… Kingsley n'est pas tout-puissant…

– Hmm.

Albus sortit à reculons du dortoir pour ne pas perdre Scorpius de vue.

– Quoi, 'Hmm' ?

– A partir du moment où tu es un cas à part, le gouvernement te surveille, marmonna Scorpius. Le fait qu'il soit demi-géant n'entre pas en compte dans l'équation, si tu veux mon avis. C'est plutôt le fait qu'il aime les animaux dangereux qui rend prudent le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. C'est pour ça que ça m'étonne que Cacahouète ait dû partir maintenant. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'ils étaient au courant de son existence dès que Hagrid a posé les yeux sur elle.

– Arrête de réfléchir, veux-tu ? soupira Albus avec fatigue en montant les marches menant au hall d'entrée. Surtout pendant les vacances. Cacahouète est partie, on est tristes, mais ça ne la fera pas revenir. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer de remonter le moral de Hagrid pendant qu'on est encore ici. On part après-demain.

– Ne me le rappelle pas, je n'ai pas fini ma valise…

– Eh bien, bravo ! s'exclama Rose avec désapprobation dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter. Tu sais bien que les valises doivent être prêtes au moins trois jours avant le départ, pour que les affaires perdues puissent être retrouvées !

– Rose, ne commence pas…

– Tais-toi, Al. Scorpius, tu as intérêt à finir ta valise ce soir.

– Sinon quoi ? rétorqua Scorpius à la surprise générale. Tu vas me tirer les oreilles ? Me jeter un sort ? M'enfermer dans les cachots ? Oh, mais attends, reprit-il en souriant largement, la salle commune est _déjà_ dans les cachots…

– Sco, tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Albus en tentant de poser la main sur le front de son ami.

Rose et Abigail étaient bouche bée.

– Quoi ? dit Scorpius, sur la défensive, échappant à la main d'Albus. J'en ai assez qu'elle se prenne pour notre mère, c'est tout. Elle est toujours à essayer de nous diriger !

– Oui, mais tu n'avais pas à être aussi méchant ! intervint Abigail, sa voix d'ordinaire calme claquant comme un fouet. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas juste dit d'arrêter de vous donner des ordres ? Tu lui as fait de la peine !

Jetant toujours des regards furieux à Scorpius, elle entoura de ses bras les épaules de Rose, qui paraissait au bord des larmes. Scorpius s'en aperçut et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

– Excuse-moi, Rose, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux bien, s'il te plaît, ne plus essayer de tout contrôler ?

Rose hocha la tête d'un air hésitant. Le regard émeraude d'Albus passait de l'un à l'autre. Il était encore sous le choc de la première vraie dispute entre les membres du quatuor, et restait les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce fut finalement Abigail qui rompit le silence.

– On va chez Hagrid, ou pas ?

Albus sortit de sa transe et acquiesça immédiatement, tirant Rose par le bras et poussant Scorpius devant lui.

– Si on se dépêche, dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux, on peut encore arriver à temps pour le thé et les fameux gâteaux immangeables !

Quand il fut sûr que sa cousine et son ami n'allaient pas s'enfuir en courant pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, il ralentit le pas et s'adressa à Abigail à voix basse, surveillant les deux autres d'un œil incrédule.

– Que vient-il de se passer, au juste ?

– Aucune idée, répondit Abigail en étudiant attentivement elle aussi leurs amis. Est-ce que Sco a envie de rentrer chez lui ?

Albus la dévisagea, stupéfait.

– Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

– Oh… chuchota-t-elle, je me disais que s'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il pouvait devenir coléreux… mais si ce n'est pas ça…

– Il n'est pas inquiet pour ses résultats, non plus, murmura Albus en retour. Il va avoir les meilleures notes partout, de toutes façons…

– Alors, c'est Rose, conclut Abigail. Et comme il a dit, il ne supporte plus son autoritarisme. Mais c'est idiot de craquer maintenant, juste avant qu'on se sépare pour les vacances.

– En tout cas, ça a l'air d'être réglé, fit remarquer Albus en désignant le couple qui marchait devant eux.

Rose avait saisi la main de Scorpius et l'avait pressée avant de la relâcher, un sourire sur le visage. Abigail soupira de soulagement.

– Tant mieux, marmonna-t-elle alors que la cabane de Hagrid apparaissait derrière le tournant du chemin. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu supporter une Rose malheureuse.

Albus étouffa un rire.

– Elle n'est pas si terrible…

– Tu dis ça, mais c'est parce que tu as grandi avec elle… Pour nous, filles de Serdaigle qui passons nos soirées avec elle, son humeur maussade est insupportable quand on se retrouve enfermées dans le dortoir…

– Pauvre Abigail, soupira Albus en secouant la tête d'un air dramatique.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte au moment où Abigail tentait d'étrangler Albus avec un de ses rubans à cheveux.

– Jeune fille, commença-t-il d'un ton faussement sévère, je te rappelle que le père d'Albus est le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il ne sera pas content d'apprendre que son fils a été assassiné par une de ses camarades de classe.

– Et j'aimerais éviter de découvrir quel en est l'effet sur le sortilège, ajouta Scorpius. Imagine que je meure aussi ?

– Je ne serrais même pas, protesta Abigail en entrant dans la cabane à la suite de Rose.

– Si, gémit Albus d'une voix plaintive en se massant le cou. Je commençais même à voir des petites lumières bleues !

Quatre paires d'yeux sceptiques le fixèrent.

– …Bien sûr, dit finalement Scorpius en tapotant son épaule avec commisération.

Albus s'assit à la table avec un air de dignité écorchée sur le visage, et tout le monde éclata de rire. Il dut lutter pour garder une expression offensée. Sa comédie avait au moins eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère ; Scorpius et Rose s'étaient même installés côte à côte. Abigail lui fit un clin d'œil complice tandis que Hagrid s'affairait à préparer le thé, bavardant gaiement sur un de ses sujets favoris, l'hippogriffe Buck.

– …parce qu'il se fait vieux, mais avec un bon traitement, il n'y paraîtra plus. Le problème, c'est qu'à force de se gratter, il arrache ses plumes, déjà qu'elles tombent naturellement… Et le pauvre petit a les sabots abîmés, aussi, il faudrait que je l'emmène voir un Guérisseur spécialisé, Madame Pomfresh ne fait pas les animaux…

Hagrid leva un regard embué vers le fond du jardin, qu'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre. Les seuls signes qui montraient que Buck, allongé au soleil, était toujours en vie était le mouvement de sa queue de cheval et le claquement de son bec, pour peu qu'un oiseau passât trop près de lui. Hagrid soupira en posant devant les enfants des tasses à thé aussi grandes qu'un chapeau melon, ses célèbres sablés au ciment déjà étalés sur une assiette.

– Il n'en a sans doute plus pour très longtemps, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les quatre première année se regardèrent, inquiets. Hagrid venait de se séparer de Cacahouète, il n'allait pas en plus perdre Buck ?!

– Hagrid, commença doucement Rose en ayant l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, vous savez que vous pouvez venir à la maison quand vous voulez… pour parler…

Hagrid renifla sans répondre. Il se retourna pour prendre la bouilloire qui sifflait, mais Albus avait eu le temps de voir briller ses yeux. Il échangea un regard avec Scorpius. Son ami mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, comme toujours lorsqu'il était indécis. Albus décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

– Hagrid, demanda-t-il en levant sa tasse quand son vieil ami approcha la bouilloire, est-ce que vous venez pour l'anniversaire de Papa, cette année ? Maman fait une fête surprise, comme d'habitude.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hagrid d'une voix enrouée. Tu sais que je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Tu crois que je pourrais amener Buck ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

– Je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas de problème s'il reste dans le jardin, dit lentement Albus. Je demanderai à Maman.

Hagrid hocha la tête et finit de servir le thé.

– Alors, reprit-il presque normalement, vous avez enfin terminé vos examens ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

– Bien, répondit aussitôt Rose.

– Ce n'était pas si difficile, interrompit Scorpius, mais j'aurais pu me passer des regards de Flitwick. Il avait l'air prêt à me sauter dessus quand il m'a fait passer la Métamorphose.

– Il m'a demandé quand auraient lieu les tests, approuva Albus. J'ai l'impression qu'on va lui parler beaucoup plus souvent, maintenant.

Scorpius grimaça son assentiment. Lui qui ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention allait être joyeux, dans les prochains mois. Les Langues-de-Plomb étaient plus enthousiastes que jamais, d'après Seamus, et tout le Département des Mystères bouillonnait de curiosité à leur égard. Youpi.

Le reste de la visite fut consacré à essayer de remonter le moral de Hagrid. Ils réussirent à le faire rire deux ou trois fois, et ce fut avec un sentiment de devoir à moitié achevé qu'ils grimpèrent la pente menant au château après avoir pris congé de Hagrid, accompagnés par une bande de chauves-souris qui paraissaient les avoir pris en affection. Le soir approchait, et les rayons orangés du soleil déclinant se réfléchissaient sur le lac, baignant la façade sud du château d'une lumière chaude.

Le quatuor remontait lentement vers les grandes portes, bavardant de tout et de rien. Albus et Abigail entretenaient principalement la conversation, car Scorpius et Rose s'étaient placés à l'écart l'un de l'autre et arboraient une attitude embarrassée. Même s'ils avaient fait la paix, ils n'étaient apparemment pas prêts à passer totalement l'éponge. Tout en expliquant à Abigail qu'effectivement, son père donnait cette année une grande fête pour son anniversaire où tous leurs amis étaient invités, Albus se creusait la tête pour essayer de les faire parler. Le raclement de gorge dans leur dos interrompit ses réflexions et les fit sursauter. Rose se prit le pied dans une racine en se retournant, et manqua s'étaler de tout son long devant le professeur Zabini. Heureusement qu'Abigail avait de bons réflexes.

– Suivez-moi, dit sèchement Zabini.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris avant d'emboîter le pas au professeur, accélérant pour rester au même rythme que lui. Ils atteignirent le château en un temps record, mais Zabini ne fit pas mine de ralentir en leur signifiant d'un geste de la main de continuer avec lui. Albus regarda d'un œil malheureux les portes de la Grande Salle en passant devant, mais Scorpius tira sur son bras et il dut suivre.

Ce fut arrivé dans un couloir particulier qu'il sut où Zabini les conduisait. La gargouille était toujours aussi laide, l'escalier toujours aussi tournant, et la porte en bois du bureau directorial toujours aussi épaisse. Le professeur McGonagall vint elle-même leur ouvrir la porte, et son expression pensive ne présageait rien de bon.

– Les voilà, annonça succinctement et inutilement le professeur Zabini en les désignant du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

La directrice étudia un instant leurs visages inquiets avant de se tourner vers le professeur de Potions, désapprobatrice.

– Vous ne leur avez pas dit pourquoi ils sont là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Zabini leva un sourcil en s'adossant nonchalamment au mur à côté de la fenêtre.

– J'aurais dû ?

La directrice soupira et se rassit à son bureau en secouant la tête.

– Asseyez-vous, lança-t-elle au quatuor. Nous attendons juste… Nous sommes au complet, se reprit-elle quand des coups furent frappés à la porte et que Seamus entra.

Albus fit un discret signe de la main aux deux portraits derrière McGonagall, qui lui rendirent le salut en inclinant la tête. Seamus et Zabini échangeaient des insultes d'une voix légère dans son dos. McGonagall pinçait tellement les lèvres que sa bouche paraissait n'être qu'une fine ligne.

– Arrêtez, vous deux, dit-elle de sa voix la plus sévère. Finnigan, les parents ont-ils soulevé des problèmes ?

– Non, répondit Seamus en tirant des parchemins de sa poche. Ils ont tout approuvé.

– Magnifique, soupira McGonagall. Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, nous avons le programme définitif pour l'année prochaine, si vous voulez regarder…

Albus saisit les parchemins que Seamus lui tendait et se pencha dessus avec Scorpius. A côté de lui, il sentait Rose échanger des regards surpris avec Abigail, se demandant sans aucun doute pourquoi elles étaient ici avec eux. Lui avait la réponse sur le parchemin.

Seraient présents lors des tests Seamus, trois autres Langues-de-Plomb, au moins un de leurs parents, deux ou trois Guérisseurs y compris Madame Pomfresh, la directrice, deux professeurs n'ayant pas obligation de patrouiller dans les couloirs, et de temps en temps le Ministre de la Magie par requête spéciale de ce dernier. Les tests auraient lieu le mardi et le vendredi soir et dureraient entre une heure et demie et deux heures. Les emplois du temps avaient été arrangés de telle façon que les Serdaigles et les Serpentards de deuxième année avaient tous leurs cours en commun. Rose et Abigail étaient donc chargées de garder leur niveau scolaire à une moyenne acceptable, car il était plus que probable que les deux garçons seraient épuisés les lendemains des essais. Une simple retenue ayant déjà pour effet une baisse notoire de concentration, la directrice avait exigé une aide scolaire pour Albus et Scorpius ; soumis à deux heures de tests intensifs, ils seraient forcément sujets à des siestes intempestives en plein cours le lendemain. De l'aide pour ses devoirs n'était pas pour déplaire à Albus.

– Finalement, tu sais ce qu'on fera comme tests ? demanda-t-il à Seamus.

– Le Département est en train de les mettre au point, répondit son oncle. On commencera doucement, de toutes façons.

– Il n'y a rien de marqué à propos de la salle…

La voix de Scorpius s'éteignit comme Rose lui arrachait le parchemin des mains et le parcourait des yeux, sourcils froncés. Albus aurait pu commenter l'action si la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les prunelles caramel d'Abigail ne l'en avait dissuadé. Elle commençait à bien le connaître. Il lui adressa une grimace, ignorant le rire étouffé qui résonna aussitôt au-dessus de lui. Le portrait de Dumbledore trouvait apparemment la situation très amusante. Tant mieux pour lui.

– Pour être honnête, nous cherchons toujours, reprit la directrice en réponse à Scorpius. Nous avons déjà une liste de salles inutilisées, et le professeur Flitwick essaie de faire tenir tous les sortilèges de protection autour des périmètres. Trois des salles ont déjà été abandonnées, elles ne pouvaient pas contenir tous les sortilèges.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas être obligé d'aller au Ministère pour les tests. Scorpius ne le supporterait pas. Son ami venait d'ailleurs de pâlir, ses pensées suivant le même chemin que les siennes.

– Madame la directrice, intervint Zabini en tapotant sa montre, le festin de fin d'année…

– Très juste, coupa McGonagall en se levant. Finnigan, pouvez-vous leur laisser le parchemin ? Oui ? Parfait. Potter, Malefoy, prenez-le et étudiez ça en détail, ne le perdez surtout pas. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les à Finnigan, vos parents, ou moi-même, et nous y répondrons du mieux que nous pourrons. A présent, si vous avez faim, je vous conseille vivement de descendre dans la Grande Salle, le festin va bientôt débuter.

Elle poussa tout le monde devant elle pour vider son bureau, et Albus eut à peine le temps de saluer ses deux portraits préférés avant que la porte se refermât. La directrice prit aussitôt le chemin de la Grande Salle, entraînant les deux adultes au pas de course, et les enfants suivirent en silence, économisant leur souffle pour éviter les points de côté. Un bref coup d'œil aux sabliers géants lorsqu'ils passèrent devant leur apprit que Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se disputaient le titre de vainqueur de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

– Dépêchez-vous ! lança Zabini.

– Toujours aussi aimable, grogna Seamus dans sa direction.

Il poussa les lourdes portes en fusillant Zabini du regard. Les enfants marquèrent un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil, admirant pour la première fois les décorations aux couleurs de la Maison gagnante. Même si le jaune et noir ne donnait pas la même impression de splendeur que le rouge et or, les Poufsouffles compensaient largement par leur exubérance, ce soir-là.

– Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? demanda Abigail.

– Serdaigle, lui répondit Albus en se dirigeant vers la longue table. Les seules places libres qui restent de notre côté sont trop près de Nott à mon goût.

Ils s'assirent au bout de la table, les yeux attirés par la table des professeurs où la directrice commençait son discours de fin d'année. Derrière elle, Seamus et Zabini continuaient de se lancer des regards assassins. Albus se tourna vers Scorpius.

– Tu viendras à l'anniversaire de mon père, avec tes parents, cet été ?

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, surpris. Devant eux, la table de Poufsouffle explosa en cris et applaudissements.

– Pourquoi ?

– Si on arrive à coincer nos pères ensemble, on pourra les interroger sur Moira Mandeni, expliqua Albus en baissant la voix. Je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

– Chut ! fit Abigail.

Albus reporta son attention sur la directrice. Visiblement émue, elle attendait le silence.

– Enfin, reprit-elle quand tous les regards eurent convergé dans sa direction, je suis désolée de vous apprendre le départ de Madame Bibine. Nous aurons un nouveau professeur de vol et de Quidditch à la rentrée. Madame Bibine, merci de votre dévouement envers cette école. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tous ici, nous vous regretterons.

Madame Bibine se leva de la table des professeurs, et tous les élèves suivirent le mouvement pour applaudir le professeur de vol. La majorité d'entre eux appréciait beaucoup la vieille sorcière, surtout parce qu'elle avait toujours su arbitrer impartialement les matches de Quidditch sans favoriser aucune Maison, et le Quidditch était sacré pour les adolescents. Voir un match sans Madame Bibine serait comme voir la directrice avec les cheveux relâchés. Incongru.

Albus attaqua sa tourte au poulet, perdu dans ses pensées. Décidément, cette deuxième année s'annonçait riche en nouveautés.

* * *

Je ne suis pas totalement sûre que le professeur Vector soit une femme, mais bon...

Merci à **Caella**, **KiBss**, **Kalicia**, **lixouille**, **DR** **Ciboulette**, **Tigrou19**, **Gwendolyn** **Jedusor** **Black** et **BoudahMIM.** pour leurs adorables reviews!

Normalement, le prochain chapitre est le dernier...


	24. La fin du début

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : La fin du début

Albus s'effondra sur la banquette du dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express avec un soupir de soulagement. Scorpius et lui-même avaient réussi à faire rentrer leurs affaires dans leurs malles, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa cousine et d'Abigail. Les deux Serdaigles avaient enrôlé les garçons pour les aider à porter leurs nombreux bagages à l'intérieur du train. Hagrid, qui était venu leur dire au revoir, leur avait gentiment prêté main-forte. S'il avait pu être là quand les filles avaient chargé la diligence, ça aurait pu être parfait, mais bon…

Albus frissonna en pensant au vide présent à la place des chevaux. Même si son père lui avait dit de ne pas faire attention aux Sombrals, des images de chevaux carnivores lui envahissaient l'esprit à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux histoires de James et Oncle George. Surmontant son dégoût en revenant à la réalité, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir saisir la main qu'un Hagrid rayonnant lui tendait. Il avait réussi à éviter le câlin que le demi-géant se sentait toujours obligé de distribuer lors des départs en prétextant que s'il ne montait pas tout de suite dans le train, ils n'auraient plus de places de libres. Le regard que Rose lui avait lancé lui avait presque fait regretter sa décision. Presque. Après tout, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa propre mère quand il s'agissait de regards foudroyants. Ginny Potter était effrayante quand elle le voulait. Et inutile de parler de Grand-Mère.

Bref, il s'était installé dans le compartiment en ayant réussi à conserver tous ses membres intacts, et avait même accompli l'exploit de faire rentrer toutes les valises dans les filets – avec l'aide du sortilège de Lévitation de Ian Saint qui passait par là. Il était en train de promettre d'écrire à Hagrid quand le sifflet retentit, et son vieil ami se dépêcha de faire grimper les trois autres membres du quatuor dans le train.

– A bientôt à l'anniversaire de Papa, Hagrid ! cria Albus par-dessus les grincements des roues, alors même que le train commençait à prendre de la vitesse.

Derrière lui, Rose, Scorpius et Abigail agitaient les bras en signe d'adieu. Quand Hagrid eût disparu dans le dernier virage et que la gare de Pré-au-lard se vît réduite à un fugace éclat de soleil sur les toits, Albus se retourna vers ses compagnons, retenant un sourire. Abigail et Scorpius avaient l'air tout chiffonné après leur passage entre les énormes bras du demi-géant, et les joues de Rose étaient à peu de chose près de la couleur de ses cheveux. Sa cousine lui jeta un regard noir en voyant son rictus.

– Enlève ça de ton visage, Al, lui lança-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Albus sourit encore plus largement en se poussant pour faire de la place à Scorpius et ses livres sur la banquette à côté de lui. Le garçon blond plongea aussitôt le nez dans un volume qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire et ne bougea plus. Abigail et Rose entamèrent une discussion absolument passionnante sur la dernière coiffure de Leanne Storm, chanteuse à la mode. Albus se résigna à jouer au Solitaire Explosif.

Ce fut après le passage de la sorcière au chariot que leur trio préféré fit son apparition. Laura, Tina et Xena passèrent la tête dans le compartiment, à la recherche du cousin de Xena, et en ressortirent deux minutes plus tard contraintes et forcées, les cheveux en pétard, tandis qu'Albus arborait un magnifique coquard, œuvre de Laura. Rose sortit un baume de son sac en lui faisant les gros yeux.

– Tu étais vraiment obligé de les provoquer ?

– Non, mais rien que voir leurs têtes m'agace, répondit Albus.

Rose, qui s'apprêtait à appliquer un peu de pommade sur son œil, retira sa main et rangea le pot sans un mot. Abigail le regardait avec incrédulité, et Scorpius n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre, ce qui commençait à devenir inquiétant.

Depuis leur dispute, Rose et Scorpius se parlaient à peine, trop fiers l'un et l'autre pour faire le premier pas et reprendre les anciennes chamailleries. La paix avait été faite, mais l'amitié n'était pas totalement restaurée. Quand ils se parlaient, c'était toujours avec une froide politesse et pour des choses anodines. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Albus se leva d'un bond, s'attirant – enfin – le regard ahuri de Scorpius. Il tira Abigail par le bras, l'empêchant de sortir un magazine de son sac, et sans écouter ses protestations la poussa dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil du compartiment, adressant un grand sourire à ses deux derniers occupants médusés.

– Vous avez besoin de parler. Abigail et moi allons embêter Victoire. A tout à l'heure.

Avec un dernier clin d'œil en direction de Scorpius, Albus fit glisser la porte derrière lui.

– _Collaporta_ !

– Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de piéger ses amis comme ça ? demanda Abigail d'un ton léger alors qu'il collait son oreille contre la porte.

Albus posa son index contre ses lèvres en écoutant attentivement l'intérieur du compartiment. Il y eut d'abord un grand silence pendant lequel Rose et Scorpius se dévisageaient sûrement avec horreur, puis quelques murmures (probablement Rosie qui l'insultait entre ses dents) et finalement un « Il a raison, il faut qu'on parle » de la part de Scorpius. S'ensuivit une conversation inaudible qu'Albus, très satisfait de lui-même, renonça à suivre. D'autant plus que son frère venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment vis-à-vis et le regardait bizarrement. Albus se redressa et lui adressa un petit sourire, celui signifiant 'je-suis-le-meilleur-et-tu-ne-sais-même-pas-pourquoi' qu'il réservait exclusivement à James.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda aussitôt son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? répéta-t-il à l'adresse d'Abigail qui leva les yeux au ciel.

– Il a enfermé Scorpius et Rose pour qu'ils se parlent, répondit-elle avec son meilleur soupir exaspéré.

James traversa le couloir pour coller sa propre oreille contre la porte.

– On n'entend rien, dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

– C'est une bonne chose, non ? répliqua Abigail. Ça veut dire qu'ils ne se disputent pas.

La tête de Natalie Dubois apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle sourit aux première année avant de faire signe à James.

– C'est ton tour de jouer.

– J'arrive.

– Et nous, on a une ex-Préfète-en-Chef à aller voir, annonça Albus en agrippant le poignet d'Abigail et en commençant à la tirer vers l'avant du train.

– Dis-lui bonjour de ma part, lança James en revenant dans son propre compartiment.

Albus fit un vague signe de la main par-dessus son épaule. Abigail émit un couinement de protestation quand son poignet se tordit méchamment alors qu'ils contournaient des cinquième année qui discutaient anxieusement de leurs BUSEs.

– Désolé.

Elle se frotta la peau en grimaçant.

– Ce n'était quand même pas très gentil de les laisser comme ça, reprocha-t-elle.

– Oh, arrête. Tu as vu comment ils étaient ? « S'il te plaît », « merci », « aurais-tu l'obligeance de », c'était écœurant ! Rosie l'appelait Scorpius !

Albus secoua la tête d'un air catastrophé.

– Ce n'était pas naturel du tout. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Tu imagines passer six ans comme ça ?

Abigail frissonna.

– Quelle horreur. N'empêche que c'était un peu drastique, comme solution.

– Oui, mais au moins, ils se parlent, rétorqua Albus en toquant à la porte du compartiment des Préfets-en-Chefs. Vicky ? Tu es là ?

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et ils entrèrent dans le compartiment, accueillis par un petit sourire fatigué de la part de la nouvelle diplômée. Victoire était recroquevillée sur une banquette, un livre sur les contre-sorts ouvert sur les genoux, baguette à portée de main, teint pâle et traits tirés, son badge épinglé sur ses robes de ville.

– Ian est parti ? demanda Abigail d'un ton déçu en s'asseyant, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le beau Préfet-en-Chef jaillisse de sous un coussin.

– Pa-a-arti faire sa ronde, répondit Victoire à travers un bâillement. Désolée, je n'ai pas encore récupéré de mes examens…

– C'était au début du mois, pourtant, s'étonna Albus.

Victoire grommela quelque chose avant de regarder sa montre.

– Il n'est que cette heure-là ? gémit-elle. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Albus échangea un regard surpris avec Abigail. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Victoire d'être aussi geignarde. C'était une fille plutôt facile à vivre malgré son tempérament volcanique dès qu'on parlait de…

Ah.

Ils étaient venus pour l'embêter ou pas ?

– Je me demande pourquoi tu es si pressée d'arriver, dit lentement Albus. Aucun rapport avec un futur médicomage aux cheveux bleus, n'est-ce pas ?

– De qui tu parles ? demanda Abigail alors que Victoire crispait les poings et les paupières.

– Mon frère aîné, Teddy Lupin. En fait, corrigea-t-il, c'est le filleul de Papa, mais c'est comme s'il était mon frère. Et si tu regardes l'arbre généalogique, il est le cousin au second degré de Sco et sa mère était ma cousine au troisième degré en remontant du côté de mon père… je crois…

Il allait falloir vérifier sur la tapisserie en rentrant. Une chance qu'Oncle Bill eût réussi à la réensorceler pour montrer tous ceux qui avaient été déshérités ! Elle était beaucoup plus gaie comme ça, d'après Ginny. Surtout avec la tête aux cheveux multicolores de Teddy tout en bas, et les crinières rousses des Weasley… L'arbre était maintenant tellement chargé qu'il fallait savoir précisément où était la personne recherchée, sous peine de passer des heures devant le mur du salon, à essayer de déchiffrer les noms écrits tout petit… ce qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de trouver Scorpius. Encore une chose à faire pendant les vacances !

Le claquement sec du livre que Victoire venait de refermer le tira hors de ses pensées. Elle était visiblement contrariée et le fusillait du regard.

– Pourquoi devez-vous toujours revenir à ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, les doigts frémissant en direction de sa baguette. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser _tranquille_ au moins quelques heures ?

– Calme-toi, murmura Albus, déconcerté. Je te taquinais, c'est tout…

– Je ne _veux pas_ être taquinée !

Hou la, c'était sérieux. Victoire paraissait au bord des larmes. Albus réclama d'un regard l'aide d'Abigail, et son amie, toujours aussi serviable, se glissa à côté de Victoire et lui prit la main.

– Tu veux parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

– Oui… non ! se reprit Victoire. Il n'y a rien à dire. Les études sont très importantes et devraient passer en priorité ! C'est ce que je vais faire !

Elle reprit son livre et plongea la tête à l'intérieur dans une sorte de tentative désespérée pour clore la conversation. Abigail se retourna et interrogea Albus d'un haussement de sourcils, mais il était trop stupéfait par le comportement irrationnel de sa cousine pour trouver sa voix.

Finalement, Abigail se leva et l'agrippa sans ménagement par l'épaule, le faisant se redresser.

– A tout à l'heure ? tenta-t-elle en direction du haut du crâne de Victoire, qui dépassait du livre qu'elle tenait en tremblant.

Un grognement mouillé lui répondit, et Abigail, secouant la tête d'un air navré, entraîna Albus dans le couloir. Le garçon trébucha en sortant du compartiment, et pendant le bref instant qu'il lui fallut pour reprendre son équilibre, il crut entendre Victoire renifler. Perturbé, il se tourna vers Abigail dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille de Victoire.

– Elle n'a pas… _rompu_ avec Teddy, quand même ?

Abigail mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

– Je crois que si.

Albus soupira. D'accord. Même si c'était dommage, il n'allait pas s'appesantir là-dessus. Il n'aurait qu'à envoyer Rose à Vicky pour qu'elles aient une « discussion de filles », ou Marie s'il la voyait avant, et…

Rose ! Il l'avait laissée enfermée avec Scorpius !

Jurant à voix basse et priant intérieurement pour que ses deux amis ne se soient pas entretués malgré le début de conversation prometteur, il remonta le train, Abigail sur ses talons protestant que deux minutes de plus ou de moins n'y changeraient rien. Il prit tout de même le temps de prévenir Dominique, qui sortait des toilettes, que Marie était réclamée dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef, avant de défaire en urgence le sortilège qui maintenait la porte fermée et de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

– Ah, quand même ! lança Rose.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de jouer à la Bataille Explosive avec les cartes qu'Albus avait laissé étalées sur la banquette. Abigail le poussa pour entrer et saisit son magazine en s'asseyant, le couvant d'un regard de reproche. Albus haussa les épaules. Au moins ils étaient réconciliés, et c'était l'essentiel.

La deuxième partie du voyage fut beaucoup plus agréable que la première, ponctuée de rires et de visites de la part des nombreux cousins d'Albus, y compris Victoire qui vint s'excuser de sa conduite. A l'approche de Londres, Albus fit signe à Scorpius de se tenir prêt à bondir hors du compartiment avant d'être réquisitionnés par les filles pour servir de porte-bagages.

– Ensuite, on trouve nos parents et on leur demande pour cet été.

Ils profitèrent de ce qu'elles avaient le dos tourné pour se glisser dans le couloir, croisèrent Louis à la sortie des toilettes (Albus eut une forte impression de déjà-vu) et lui signalèrent qu'en tant que préfet, il était de son devoir de vérifier que les élèves n'avaient aucun problème pour descendre du train. Ils l'envoyèrent donc s'assurer que Rose et Abigail n'avaient pas reçu une de leurs malles sur la tête en essayant de les extirper du filet à bagages, et Albus fit taire les remords de Scorpius en lui rappelant le chargement de la diligence. Les deux garçons étaient descendus du train avant même que les filles fussent sorties dans le couloir.

Albus repéra immédiatement le groupe des parents Weasley, et, remarquant Mr et Mme Malefoy parmi eux, entraîna Scorpius dans cette direction. Profitant des effusions suivant l'arrivée de Victoire, Marie et Molly, les deux garçons se plantèrent devant leurs pères respectifs, interrompant leur discussion sur la prochaine Coupe du monde, et attaquèrent d'emblée et de concert :

– Papa, est-ce que Sco et Abigail peuvent venir chez Al le 31 juillet pour l'anniversaire de Mr Potter, et rester pour les vacances mais juste pour le barbecue, et demander à Grand-mère de venir un peu plus tard, sauf si elle peut venir en avance, par exemple, la dernière semaine d'août si sa mère dit oui, s'il te plaît ?

Les deux pères restèrent silencieux avant de s'interroger mutuellement du regard et de répondre ce que répondent tous les pères quand ils ne veulent pas avouer qu'ils n'ont rien compris :

– Demande à ta mère !

* * *

Comme quoi, vous voyez que les miracles existent ! Je m'étais promis de le poster avant mon anniversaire, et j'ai presque un mois d'avance !

Ok, je sais que c'est un chapitre que vous avez dû attendre longtemps pour pas grand-chose. Pour être honnête, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver mieux. Mes muses ont passé les vacances du côté du Seigneur des Anneaux et de Dr House, et refusaient de reprendre du service chez Harry Potter. J'ai réussi à négocier la fin d'Amicitia Aeternam, mais elles sont vraiment dures en affaires... Résultat, on va encore passer un peu de temps sur le Seigneur des Anneaux avant d'attaquer la deuxième année... elles voulaient changer d'air.

Au fait, ce que les garçons ont dit en s'adressant à leurs pères :

Albus : « Papa, est-ce que Sco et Abigail peuvent venir à la maison pour ta fête d'anniversaire ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'ils peuvent rester après, mais juste pour le barbecue en ce qui concerne Abigail, sauf si elle peut venir en avance et passer la semaine d'avant à la maison si sa mère dit oui, s'il te plaît ? »

Scorpius : « Papa, est-ce que je peux aller chez Al le 31 juillet pour l'anniversaire de Mr Potter et rester pour les vacances, si tu peux annuler la location et demander à Grand-mère de venir un peu plus tard que d'habitude, je ne sais pas, par exemple, la dernière semaine d'août si elle peut reporter. S'il te plaît ? »

Mine de rien, ce n'est pas facile de mixer tout ça !

Il est bien évident (j'espère...) que Scorpius et Abigail vont avoir l'autorisation de séjourner chez les Potter...

Et puis merci à **KiBss**, **Caella**, **Ethelred**, **Julie** **Winchester**, **BoudahMIM.**, **Margaux.R.**, **DR Ciboulette**, **Cybelle21**, **Missdagane**, **Gwendolyn** **Jedusor** **Black**, **BiiBii**, **Kyarah**, **Tenchi** **Manson** et **Mlle** **Potter** pour leurs reviews !

Et merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris. Je suis touchée.

Bon, deuxième année : tests, Quidditch, animaux, maladies (ben oui !), et cours de Potions !!


	25. AA1 : Scène supplémentaire

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Ok, alors ce n'est PAS la suite. Il s'agit d'une scène que j'avais pensé mettre à un moment dans l'histoire et qui n'a finalement jamais trouvé sa place. C'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant la deuxième année, dont les premiers chapitres sont plus ou moins planifiés. Je suis en vacances à la fin de la semaine, alors j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Albus, les sourcils froncés d'un air dubitatif, gardait les yeux baissés sur la lourde bague qui reposait innocemment sur la couverture vert sombre du lit de Scorpius. Assis en tailleur face à lui, son ami passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris se levant brièvement vers le ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin de la stupidité de l'autre garçon.

– Tu en as envie, non ? demanda-t-il pour la neuvième fois.

Allongé sur le ventre, ses pieds nus tapotant rythmiquement la tête de lit en bois d'ébène (qui donc avait choisi des couleurs aussi sombres pour le dortoir des Serpentards ?), Albus soupira.

– Je ne sais pas trop… murmura-t-il. C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée. Imagine qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

– Ridicule, trancha Scorpius dans un chuchotement irrité. Ecoute, ça fait bientôt une heure que tu t'es installé sur mon lit, et j'aimerais bien dormir. On a cours, demain. Alors, soit tu te décides à les appeler, soit c'est moi qui m'en charge et je leur dirai que tu m'as réveillé à 2 heures du matin parce que tu étais hystérique à l'idée de rencontrer tes grands-parents tout seul, et on verra ce que ta grand-mère dira !

Avec un regard paniqué, Albus saisit la bague et se tortilla pour se redresser sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-agacés de son meilleur ami. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il passa la bague à son doigt et ouvrit la bouche.

– Attends ! s'affola aussitôt Scorpius. Pas ici ! On va réveiller les autres !

Albus ravala les mots qu'il n'allait de toute façon pas prononcer puisque sa bouche semblait s'être brusquement asséchée, et interrogea Scorpius du regard. Son ami paraissait réfléchir à toute vitesse, la main toujours levée pour l'empêcher de parler.

– La salle de bains, décida-t-il finalement. Si on va dans la salle commune, on risque de croiser quelqu'un.

Albus leva un sourcil.

– Tu connais quelqu'un qui va dans la salle commune à 3 heures du matin ?

– Mieux vaut un Leviosa qu'une gorgée de Poussos, rétorqua Scorpius en éteignant la bougie qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au moins, on sait que personne n'ira dans la salle de bains.

Avec un soupir, Albus tira silencieusement les rideaux du baldaquin et jeta un coup d'œil dans le dortoir. Pas un mouvement. Sans bruit, les deux garçons s'extirpèrent du lit et traversèrent la pièce pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains des première année.

– Vas-y, dit Scorpius en étouffant un bâillement, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

– Euh… Hum…

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge et articula distinctement :

– James et Lily Potter. Oh, Circé !

A son exclamation angoissée, Scorpius se leva d'un bond. Un couple à l'expression plus qu'étonnée venait d'apparaître entre les lavabos et les douches.

– Ne panique pas, Al, ne panique pas, chuchota-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

A ses paroles, les visiteurs portèrent leur attention sur eux, et on entendit clairement Albus déglutir. La femme, aux long cheveux roux et aux yeux très doux, fit un pas en avant. Un sourire incertain se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle ouvrit les bras.

– Al ? murmura-t-elle, sa voix ne laissant aucun écho dans l'étroite pièce.

Scorpius sentit Albus prendre une inspiration tremblante, et ses épaules frissonnèrent sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Réprimant un sourire – Al avait vraiment été idiot de ne pas vouloir le faire – Scorpius infligea une légère poussée au dos de son ami, et ce fut tout l'encouragement dont Al avait besoin pour se précipiter dans les bras de la grand-mère dont on lui avait toujours parlé comme d'un ange.

– Grand-mère Lily, marmonna Albus, la voix étouffée contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Ravi de te rencontrer, finit-il en se sentant particulièrement stupide.

Mais Lily ne devait pas le trouver si bête que cela, car son étreinte se resserra encore plus, et un petit rire mouillé franchit ses lèvres translucides. Derrière elle, son mari se dandinait, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais un large sourire barrait quand même son visage. Scorpius s'était simplement rassis sur le bord de la baignoire et tentait de bâiller avec discrétion. Il échouait lamentablement.

– Lily ? dit finalement l'homme qui ressemblait à Albus de façon frappante. Est-ce que tu comptes lâcher mon petit-fils dans un futur proche ?

Lily rit de nouveau et secoua la tête.

– Pour l'instant, c'est MON petit-fils. Attends ton tour.

Albus releva enfin la tête, et tous les trois furent choqués par l'angoisse qui se lisait dans ses grands yeux verts.

– Vous n'êtes pas fâchés ? Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû…

James leva une main pour l'arrêter, une expression de profonde perplexité peinte sur son visage mince.

– De quoi parles-tu, Al ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Pourquoi serions-nous fâchés ?

Albus se dégagea des bras de sa grand-mère, ses yeux suppliants passant rapidement de l'un à l'autre, les poings serrés.

– Parce que je vous ai fait venir ici, expliqua-t-il, les paupières battant rapidement pour chasser les larmes. Oncle Fred a préféré repartir plutôt que de rester parler, alors je me disais…

– Oh non, Al ! s'exclama Lily d'un air navré. Fred nous a raconté ; nous attendions que tu nous appelles. Non, s'il voulait repartir, c'est qu'il était en pleine partie de Bataille Explosive avec James et Sirius…

– Et Tonks, ajouta James sans paraître affecté par le regard meurtrier de son épouse, qui de toute évidence le tenait pour responsable de la détresse émotionnelle de son petit-fils. N'oublie pas Tonks, elle a hérité du grain de folie de la famille Black…

En voyant les joues de Lily se colorer dangereusement de rouge, Scorpius jugea bon d'intervenir avant que le fameux tempérament dont Hagrid parlait ne fît surface. Surmontant sa répugnance naturelle à parler en société, il émit une petite toux pour attirer l'attention des adultes.

– Excusez-moi, madame, dit-il poliment, mais les autres sont en train de dormir dans la pièce d'à côté, alors il ne faut pas faire de bruit…

Les yeux de Lily se radoucirent aussitôt, et elle lui sourit.

– Bien sûr. Pardon.

James, qui avait adressé un clin d'œil à Albus quand Lily s'était détournée, sembla se ratatiner quand elle fit volte-face, ses cheveux roux volant comme des flammes autour de sa tête.

– Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, siffla-t-elle. Attends un peu d'être revenus là-haut.

James grimaça, et Scorpius se surprit à le plaindre. Quoi que Lily eût l'intention de faire, ce ne serait certainement pas plaisant, s'il en jugeait par ses œillades assassines en direction de son époux. Pauvre James.

Avec un dernier regard foudroyant en direction de l'homme brun, Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de Scorpius, faisant signe à un Albus interloqué de venir auprès d'elle. Deux paires d'yeux verts se croisèrent, et Albus s'approcha lentement, scrutant avidement les moindres détails du visage de sa grand-mère. Derrière lui, James lança à la porte un coup d'œil facile à interpréter. La situation devenait un peu trop sentimentale à son goût.

Scorpius, qui commençait à se sentir de trop, se leva et s'approcha du grand-père de son ami, la main tendue.

– Nous n'avons pas été présentés : Scorpius Malefoy, dit-il aimablement malgré sa gorge nouée, ses bonnes manières refaisant surface dans son cerveau embrumé par le manque de sommeil. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

– Enchanté, Scorpius, répondit James sur un ton soulagé en serrant sa main – celle de l'homme était étrangement chaude ; son expérience des fantômes l'avait pourtant fait s'attendre à un glaçon. Je sais qui tu es, bien sûr ; nous pouvons veiller sur les vivants, de là-haut.

Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux, brusquement intéressé.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui, confirma James avec un petit sourire. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus.

Déçu, Scorpius hocha tout de même la tête. James lui tapota l'épaule avec gentillesse avant de se retourner vers sa femme et son petit-fils qui en avait apparemment fini avec l'épisode émotionnel.

– Hé, Al ? lança-t-il en les rejoignant, interrompant sans se gêner la discussion des deux autres Potter. Tu as l'intention de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? Parce que je peux te donner deux ou trois trucs…

***~*~*~*~*~***

Un brusque éclat de rire réveilla en sursaut Scorpius. Marmonnant une vague insulte, il se retourna pour s'enfoncer sous ses couvertures – sauf qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Se redressant difficilement, il promena un œil hagard autour de lui avant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait dormi sur le sol de la salle de bains, adouci grâce à un sortilège hâtivement enseigné par Lily quand il avait refusé de retourner dans le dortoir sans Albus. Après tout, son ami aurait besoin de lui pour lui rappeler d'aller se coucher au bout d'une demi-heure. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir, juste de se reposer un peu les yeux… Où diable était Albus ?!

– Sco ? réussit-il à entendre en dépit des moqueries d'Octavius qui leur demandait si leurs lits étaient trop bien pour eux.

Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard rêveur d'Albus, qui selon toute vraisemblance avait dormi pelotonné contre son dos. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, ignorant totalement le troisième garçon.

– C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie, murmura fébrilement Albus. La prochaine fois, j'appellerai Sirius Black et les parents de Teddy.

– J'en déduis que tu n'as plus peur de l'utiliser ? constata Scorpius en évitant délibérément d'être trop précis dans ses paroles au cas où Octavius les entendrait.

Albus secoua la tête en s'asseyant.

– Non. Mais comme _elle_ l'a dit, je vais simplement ne pas l'utiliser trop souvent, sinon je risque de ne pas vouloir les laisser repartir. Comme dans cette histoire pour enfants, tu la connais ?

– Le Conte des Trois Frères ? C'est un classique, dit Scorpius en tentant de défroisser son pyjama. Mon père est écrivain, tu sais ? Je baigne dans les livres depuis que je sais lire.

Albus ne répondit rien. Levant la tête, Scorpius fronça les sourcils en constatant que son ami contemplait d'un air songeur la vieille bague posée dans sa paume. Puis Albus sourit et rangea sagement la bague dans sa poche.

Scorpius se détendit. L'histoire se terminait mal pour le frère à la bague, dans ce conte ; mais il savait qu'il en serait tout autrement pour Albus.

Après tout, Scorpius était là pour veiller sur lui.

* * *

Voilà, c'était la première visite des grands-parents Potter! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Je vous laisse imaginer vous-mêmes la discussion d'Albus, James et Lily.

Et pour motiver les reviews, quelques spoilers de la deuxième année? ;) Ne pas lire si vous voulez avoir la surprise!

Attention, vous avez été prévenus...

_"Williams se pencha vers Albus, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres._

_– On va voir ce que tu vaux. Et n'espère pas de traitement de faveur parce que tu t'appelles Potter._

_Albus le regarda calmement. Seule sa main crispée sur le manche de son balai trahissait sa nervosité._

_– Je n'en attendais aucun."_

_"– Teddy?! s'exclama Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_Son presque-frère lui adressa un clin d'oeil._

_– J'ai été invité."_

Je vous laisse sur ce suspense insoutenable.


End file.
